Fireproof
by LadySeara
Summary: Nieoczekiwane zastępstwo za chorego kolegę zmienia życie Kagami'ego oraz Kuroko. Wzajemna fascynacja prowadzi do wybuchu pożaru, którego nikt nie jest w stanie ugasić. Co zrobią, kiedy ktoś zagrozi ich miłości? M dla kolejnych chapterów. KagaKuro, AoKise oraz HyuuRiko. Future AU.
1. Chapter 1

Zastanawiał się, co tak właściwie tutaj robił. Branie zastępstwa za chorego kolegę nie było niczym nowym, w końcu strażacy są od tego, by pomagać ludziom. Ale dzisiaj nie miał dodatkowego dyżuru w remizie, nie musiał czekać na dzwonek, wzywający ich do akcji. Dzisiaj, mimo tego, że nie miał na sobie ani munduru, ani skafandra ochronnego (którego nienawidził), pocił się jeszcze bardziej, aniżeli w całym wyposażeniu. Cieszył się, że czarny t-shirt, z logo Straży Pożarnej i nazwą jednostki, zamaskuje zdradzieckie plamy na jego plecach.

Kagami Taiga po raz pierwszy miał być gwiazdą „Dnia z Kimś Ważnym" w Miejskim Przedszkolu numer 3. Dobrze wiedział, gdzie to jest, gdyż tutaj uczyło się dziecko jego sąsiadów. Mały Tora pozytywnie wypowiadał się o swoim nauczycielu i Kagami'ego zastanawiało, kim jest mężczyzna, który podjął się pracy w takim miejscu. Dzieci były przerażające, drobne, delikatne i małe, takie podatne na krzywdę. Równie straszne były kolorowe rysunki i kwiaty, którymi ozdobiony był korytarz.

-Jest pan tatusiem któregoś z naszych podopiecznych? – zapytała starsza, siwowłosa kobiet, widząc, jak bardzo Kagami jest zagubiony.

-Och? Co? Nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko, wymachując lekko rękoma. Lewą potrącił wazonik na szafce, ale zdołał go złapać, nim ten upadł na ziemię. Właśnie o to chodziło! Tutaj wszystko było takie małe i drobne, przez co czuł się jak słoń w składzie porcelany. –Jestem strażakiem.

-Mitobe-san? – kobieta lekko przechyliła głowę.

-Nie, nie – znów zaprzeczył, tym razem jednak nie machał rękoma tylko podrapał się nerwowo w kark. –Mitobe jest chory, poproszono mnie, żebym go zastąpił. Nazywam się Kagami. Kagami Taiga.

-Och, rozumiem! Dziękuję, że zgodził się pan przyjść! Proszę, niech pan wejdzie do sekretariatu, zaraz zrobię panu kawy lub herbaty, Kagami-san – starsza pani lekko się skłoniła, dłonią pokazując mu kierunek.

* * *

Sekretariat również nie był wielki. Było to małe pomieszczenie, z jednym biurkiem i dużą szafką, którą dzieci ozdobiły rysunkami i odbitymi drobnymi dłońmi. Radio cicho grało, a wiatraczek sprawiał, że mimo małego metrażu, było tutaj całkiem przytulnie i chłodno.

-Herbaty, kawy?

-Poproszę herbatę, dziękuję – rozejrzał się dyskretnie dookoła, po czym, korzystając z nieuwagi starszej kobiety, lekko sprawdził, czy krzesło się pod nim nie zapadnie, nim na nim usiadł.

-Proszę, tutaj jest cukier – podała mu cukierniczkę. –Zostawię pana na chwilkę i zawołam Kuroko-sensei'a, to jego grupie będzie pan dzisiaj opowiadał o swojej pracy.

-Kuroko-sensei – powtórzył cicho Kagami, zastanawiając się, czy to nazwisko będzie pasowało do drobnej i uśmiechniętej przedszkolanki. Zabawne byłoby, gdyby takie nazwisko nosiła stara, pomarszczona ropucha, która terroryzowała dzieci i nie dawała im podwieczorku.

Kagami zaśmiał się cicho i sięgnął po herbatę. Była naprawdę dobra i orzeźwiająca, co stanowiło cud w takiej temperaturze, jaka panowała na dworze. Aczkolwiek ciepło nie było dla Kagami'ego niczym nowym ani niecodziennym. Było częścią jego pracy, znosił to z cierpliwością. Wolał jednak gorąco aniżeli płomienie.

Kiedy kobieta długo nie wracała, Kagami wstał i zaczął się przechadzać po pomieszczeniu, żałując, że jest takie małe. Ledwo mógł tutaj wyprostować swoje długie nogi. Z ciekawością zerknął na stos papierów na biurku, kiedy ktoś za jego plecami chrząknął dyskretnie.

-To nieładnie czytać nie swoje papiery, Kagami-san – oznajmił cichy głos, a mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymał się od głośnego wrzaśnięcia. Mógłby przysiąc, że jest sam w sekretariacie!

Obrócił się powoli, czując, jak koszulka przylega mu do mokrych pleców. Tuż przed nim stał drobny, niewysoki chłopiec, który na oko mógł chodzić do liceum. Miał jasne, błękitne włosy i tego samego koloru oczy. Tym, co zaskoczyło Kagami'ego, był fartuszek z naszytym na piersi nazwiskiem.

-Zgaduję iż… Kuroko-sensei, tak? – mruknął.

-We własnej osobie. Ale pan to nie Mitobe-san, z którym wcześniej rozmawiałem i z którym byłem umówiony na spotkanie – Kuroko lekko przechylił głowę.

-Mitobe złapał grypę. Jego… - Kagami przełknął słowo „partner" i chrząknął – Zostałem poproszony o zastępstwo. Zapewniam pana, że równie dobrze znam się na swoim zawodzie, Kuroko-sensei – dodał z oburzeniem.

-Nie chciałem pana urazić, Kagami-san – Kuroko lekko pokręcił głową. –Po prostu Mitobe-san wyglądał bardziej… przyjaźnie.

-Też jestem bardzo przyjazny!

-Dobrze, wierzę panu na słowo, Kagami-san – nauczyciel skłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem. –Proszę jednak, by uważał pan na gesty, słowa i ton głosu. To grupa pięciolatków, są bardzo wrażliwi na takie rzeczy.

-Spoko – burknął Kagami. –Pięciolatki…tyle ma syn moich sąsiadów. Nie zjadłem go jeszcze na śniadanie. Ani jego ani tego ich irytującego kota.

-Zapewne to bardzo ciekawi ludzie – odparł grzecznie Kuroko. –Jeśli jest pan gotowy, zapraszam do sali.

Kagami szedł za Kuroko korytarzem, zastanawiając się, jak takie dziecko mogło wychowywać i uczyć inne dzieci. Jeszcze trochę i jego podopieczni go przerosną! Nie mógł jednak ukryć tego, iż podobało mu się drobne ciało pana przedszkolanka. Miał wąskie ramiona, szczupłą talię i lekko zaokrąglone biodra, którymi nieświadomie powoli poruszał, kiedy szedł. Kiedy Kagami złapał się na tym, że _gapi się_ i _myśli_ o tyłku nauczyciela przedszkolaków, uznał, że coś z nim nie tak i odwrócił wzrok, lekko się rumieniąc. Kuroko posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział. Odezwał się dopiero wtedy, kiedy weszli do sali, w której siedziała grupa pięciolatków. Dzieciaki wbiły spojrzenie w Kagami'ego, a ten poczuł, że robi mu się lekko niedobrze.

-To jest Kagami-san. Przywitajcie się – polecił łagodnie Kuroko.

-Dzień dobry, Kagami-san! – zawołały dzieci chórem, wstając. Sięgały mu może do kolan, co dodatkowo zaniepokoiło Kagami'ego. W dodatku wszystkie krzesła w sali były malutkie, dostosowane do przedszkolaków. Nie musiał na nim siadać, żeby wiedzieć, iż zarwą się pod nim niemal natychmiast.

-Wujek Kagami! – wyrwało się jednemu dziecku, a mężczyzna poczuł ulgę, widząc wśród maluchów znajomą twarz.

-Cześć, Tora – pomachał mu lekko. Dzieci obróciły się, by spojrzeć na kolegę (który w ich oczach właśnie urósł do rangi bohatera, gdyż znał ważnego gościa!), a czarnowłosy chłopiec poprawił nerwowo okulary.

-Zakładam, że Hyuuga-kun to syn pana sąsiadów – oznajmił Kuroko, który znów bezszelestnie zjawił się u jego boku. Tym razem jednak, Kagami nie wydarł się głośno, tylko lekko wzdrygnął.

-Taaak. Jaki ten świat mały – Kagami był jednak z tego powodu zadowolony. –Gdzie znajdę krzesło dla siebie?

-Krzesło? – Kuroko znów przechylił lekko głowę, a strażak uznał, że gest ten bywa uroczy, ale trochę irytujący. –Wszyscy siądziemy na dywanie. Czy to panu nie pasuje, Kagami-kun?

-Nie, jest jak najbardziej okej.

W końcu zasiedli w półokręgu, dzięki któremu wszystkie dzieci doskonale go widziały. Kagami przejmował się jednak bardziej tym, że za chwilę musi opowiedzieć o swojej pracy. Co mógł, a czego nie powinien mówić takim dzieciaczkom? Wiedział, że ojciec Tory puszcza mu filmy wojenne i dużo opowiada o historii i samurajach, ale co z resztą? Dziewczynki wyglądały tak, jak gdyby całym ich światem były kolejne odcinki kolorowych bajek, a chłopcy (w tym jeden ubrany w koszulkę ze Spider-Manem) wpatrywali się w niego niczym w nowego guru. Co mogli wiedzieć o gryzącym dymie, palącym żarze, śmierci i rozpaczy?

-Kagami-san? – Kuroko chrząknął dyskretnie. –Czekamy.

-A, no tak. Jasne. Cześć – powiedział jeszcze raz, odruchowo lekko opuszczając głowę. –Nazywam się Kagami Taiga i od kilku lat jestem strażakiem. Najpierw pracowałem w OSP, to jest w Ochotniczej Straży Pożarnej – wyjaśnił, widząc, że dzieci nie rozumieją tego skrótu. –Mogą tam pracować ludzie do osiemnastego roku życia. Zajmujemy się wtedy głównie profilaktyką i pierwszą pomocą.

-A wy doskonale wiecie, jak udzielić pierwszej pomocy, prawda? – wtrącił cicho Kuroko. –Megumi-chan?

-Kiedy widzę, że gdzieś jest dym, dzwonię pod 119 – wyrecytowała dziewczynka z dwoma warkoczykami. –Przedstawiam się i podaję adres lub chala…charakterystyczne cechy miejsca, w którym jestem. I mówię, co się stało.

-Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił ją Kuroko. –Akira-chan, a co robimy, kiedy ktoś zasłabnie?

-Również dzwonię pod 119! I mówię, co się stało i gdzie.

-Świetnie – Kuroko lekko pogłaskał ją po włosach. –Fukuyama-kun, a kiedy potrzebujesz pomocy pana policjanta?

-Wtedy muszę zadzwonić pod 110!

-Jestem z was dumny – oznajmił Kuroko, po czym spojrzał na Kagami'ego. –Od miesiąca zajmujemy się uczeniem dzieci, co robić w nagłych wypadkach.

-Och, to bardzo ważne – zgodził się Kagami, chociaż zrobił to tylko dlatego, że zarówno Kuroko, jak i dzieci mieli poważne miny. –Ale pamiętacie, że nie wolno tego robić dla żartu, prawda?

-Tak, Kagami-san! – zawołały chórkiem.

A strażak miał wrażenie, że Kuroko-sensei zawołał razem z nimi, chociaż jego usta nie otwarły się nawet na chwilę.

-Proszę, niech pan kontynuuje – zachęcił go.

-Tak. Taaak.. – podrapał się w kark. –Bycie strażakiem jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Musimy być w dobrej formie, bo często narażamy własne życie, żeby ratować kogoś innego.

-Pana dziewczyna się nie boi? – jedna z dziewczynek przysunęła się bliżej, niemal dotykając rączką jego kolana.

-Nie mam dziewczyny – bąknął, czerwieniąc się. –Pracujemy czasem po dwanaście godzin dziennie. Musimy pamiętać o tym, żeby dbać o nasz sprzęt, bo od niego zależy, czy wyjdziemy cało z misji czy nie – mówiąc to, sięgnął do swojego plecaka i wyjął kilka gadżetów, które wcześniej naszykował Mitobe. Podał je dzieciom, które zaczęły je podawać sobie nawzajem, z ciekawością oglądając. –Oczywiście, nie gasimy tylko pożarów, chociaż to one są najgroźniejsze. Pomagamy również w czasie wypadków samochodowych, często również oczyszczamy miejsca skażone chemikaliami lub pomagamy na wysokościach.

-Nie boi się pan? – zapytał jeden z chłopców.

-Boję – powiedział po chwili Kagami. –Ogromnie się boję, nie tylko o siebie, ale też o swoich kolegów – przyznał. –Ale wtedy mówię sobie, że jeśli nie ja, jeśli nie my, to kto to zrobi? Poza tym, w czasie akcji nie mamy czasu na strach. Tam liczy się każda sekunda.

-Był pan kiedyś ranny, Kagami-san?

-Megumi-chan, takie pytania…

-Nie, spokojnie – Kagami lekko machnął ręką. –Byłem. Leżałem w szpitalu dwa miesiące po tym, jak spadł na mnie fragment stropu.

-A ja go wtedy odwiedzałem! – wyrwało się Torze, który radośnie niemal wskoczył na kolana Kagami'ego. Mężczyzna przytulił chłopca lekko.

-Tak. Dzięki Torze nie było tak nudno – westchnął, wspominając, jak chłopiec wprawiał cały oddział w życie, a jego rodzice próbowali nad nim zapanować.

-I nie bał się pan wracać do pracy?

-Nie. Tęskniłem za nią – zdradził.

Potem dalej kontynuował swoją opowieść. Mówił o szkoleniu, jakie przeszedł, pokazywał dzieciom, jak niesie się rannych (a że im się to spodobało, musiał tak przenieść wszystkie dzieciaki) a także powiedział kilka słów o rozcinaniu aut. Obiecał im również, że gdyby chcieli kiedyś zwiedzić remizę, osobiście ich po niej oprowadzi. Widząc, że dzieci są zadowolone, dyskretnie odetchnął z ulgą. O to chodziło. Świetnie sobie poradził, Mitobe powinien być zadowolony.

-Kagami-san, Kagami-san! – dziewczynka z aparatem na zębach uniosła dłoń. –Jest jeszcze jedna osoba, której pan nie przeniósł!

-Tak? Kto? – Kagami lekko potarł brodę.

-Kuroko-sensei!

Mężczyzna zamarł i spojrzał na wychowawcę, który miał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. Wyglądał tak, jak gdyby zrobiło mu się niedobrze. A Kagami zauważył w tym okazję do małej zemsty.

-Myślę, że to nie jest konieczne, kochanie – oznajmił. –Kagami-san nie musi…

-Jak wszyscy, to wszyscy – zawołał wesoło Kagami i wstał. –Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że pan również jest ranny w wyniku wypadku, Kuroko-sensei. A ja muszę uratować pana życie, ażeby te świetne dzieciaki nie zostały bez swojego ulubionego nauczyciela – puścił dzieciom oczko, a kilkoro z nich zachichotało lekko.

Bez ostrzeżenia podszedł do Kuroko i uniósł go, bez trudu przerzucając sobie przez ramię. Był niemal tak lekki, jak dziecko, co wcale go nie zaskoczyło. Nie zdziwiło go również to, że Kuroko nie wyrywał się ani nie piszczał. Zazwyczaj ofiary, które niósł Kagami, były nieprzytomne, więc mógł uznać, że Kuroko „wczuł się w rolę". Trochę jednak żałował swojej gwałtowności; przez to, że nauczyciel znalazł się tak blisko, czuł wyraźnie, jak ten lekko pachnie szamponem i delikatnym mydłem. Zapach był łagodny i przyjemny, co niesamowicie mu się spodobało.

-Myślę, że może mnie pan już postawić, Kagami-san – stęknął Kuroko.

-O? Och, no tak, oczywiście.

Ostrożnie odstawił Kuroko na ziemię, a ten z lekkim oburzeniem otrzepał swój fartuszek, po czym spojrzał na niego, już spokojny.

-Dziękujemy za tę cenną lekcję, Kagami-san. Pozwoli pan, że pana odprowadzę. Dzieci, waszym zadaniem będzie teraz zilustrowanie pracy pana strażaka. Najlepszy rysunek…

-…zawiśnie w naszej remizie – powiedział nagle Kagami. Nie wiedział, skąd przyszło mu to do głowy. Może był to pretekst do tego, by znów spotkać się z Kuroko?

* * *

-To była bardzo miła propozycja z pana strony, Kagami-san. Dzieci będą się cieszyć, jeśli pozwoli im pan zwiedzić remizę – oznajmił Kuroko, gdy wraz z Kagamim stali już na dziedzińcu przedszkola. Letnie promienie słońca trochę oślepiały, więc Kagami przyłożył rękę do czoła, osłaniając oczy.

-Chętnie oprowadzę was po jednostce. Wystarczy tylko, że pan do mnie zadzwoni, Kuroko-sensei.

-Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się lekko. –Ale wpierw muszę jeszcze znaleźć policjanta, który zgodzi się przyjść na lekcję. Ten, z którym dotychczas pracowaliśmy, przeszedł niestety na emeryturę.

-Och. Jeśli pan pozwoli… znam jednego glinę, który ma niewiele ciekawego do roboty po pracy, więc mogę go z panem skontaktować – powiedział, w wyobraźni widząc wkurzonego Aomine, który będzie musiał zrezygnować z wolnego popołudnia na rzecz lekcji w przedszkolu.

-Naprawdę? Jak ja się panu odwdzięczę, Kagami-san – Kuroko spojrzał na niego tak niewinnie i słodko, że aż zaschło mu w ustach. Ten mały demon dobrze wiedział, co robi!

-To proste – on również doskonale wiedział, jak grać w tę grę. –Umówi się pan ze mną na drinka, Kuroko-sensei.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami wrócił z nocki styrany jak koń po westernie. Marzył tylko o dwóch rzeczach: jedzeniu i prysznicu, nie wiedział jednak, co wybrać pierwsze. Czuł burczenie w brzuchu, a także nieprzyjemne ssanie, ale nie mógł ukryć tego, że śmierdzi gorzej, niż budynek, który spłonął. Zapach dymu, potu, krwi i śmierci to była jego codzienność, ale przyzwyczajenie się do niego nie wchodziło w grę. Kagami bał się, że gdyby to zrobił, całkiem przestałby odczuwać współczucie i strach.

Gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, rozebrał się do naga i skierował się do łazienki, ciesząc się po raz pierwszy od dawna, że mieszka sam. Wrzucił brudne ubranie do pralki, machinalnie nastawiając program, który dobrze radził sobie z krwią i popiołem, po czym wszedł pod prysznic i odkręcił gorącą wodę. Stał pod nią tak długo, aż zrobiła się zimna, dopiero wtedy zaczął się myć.

Nie udało im się uratować pary staruszków, u których wybuch piecyka doprowadziło pożaru. Nie mieli szans, zapewne nie żyli już wtedy, kiedy ktoś z sąsiadów zaalarmował odpowiednie służby. Mimo tej świadomości, mimo wiedzy o tym, że zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, gorzki smak w ustach pozostawał. Już w akademii mówili im, że nie uratują wszystkich, że nie zawsze będzie w stanie wrócić z akcji zwycięsko, ale ból i gorycz? Na to ich nie przygotowali. Kagami widział czasem, jak rozsypują się życia obcych, a jednocześnie znajomych mu ludzi, którzy czekali, aż strażacy zakończą akcję. I chociaż to był obowiązek policji i ich psychologów, by informować rodzinę o ofiarach, ból tych, którzy przeżyli, był widoczny z daleka.

Kiedy w końcu doprowadził się do porządku, wyjął z lodówki resztki zapiekanki, którą zrobił kilka dni temu i powąchał ją niepewnie. Pachniała okropnie, więc wrzucił ją do kosza i zaklął pod nosem. Przez branie dodatkowych dyżurów, nie miał czasu na zakupy. Został z połówką bochenku chleba (o ile ten też nadawał się do jedzenia), mlekiem sojowym i tabliczką czekolady. W zamrażalce, prócz kostek lodu i pustki nie znalazł nic do jedzenia. I chociażby stanął na rzęsach i klaskał uszami, śniadania z tego, co miał w domu, nie wyczaruje. Było również za wcześnie, by dzwonić po coś na wynos, wszystkie knajpy otwierali koło południa, a do tego czasu Taiga z całą pewnością umrze z głodu.

Postanowił schować dumę i honor do kieszeni, po czym – nie zresztą po raz pierwszy – poszedł do swoich sąsiadów. Nawet nie wahał się pod drzwiami; wiedział, że młode małżeństwo już nie śpi, mimo że była siódma rano w sobotę. Zza drzwi słyszał dosyć wyraźnie glos ich syna.

Zadzwonił do drzwi i nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy otworzyły się, a na progu stanął średniego wzrostu, czarnowłosy mężczyzna w okularach. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Witaj, Kagami – powiedział, szerzej otwierając drzwi i zapraszając go tym gestem do środka.

-Dzięki, Hyuuga.

Jego sąsiad miał dwadzieścia osiem lat i wykładał historię w pobliskim liceum. Ciężko było go wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale kiedy już ktoś coś zrobił, Hyuuga potrafił być naprawdę wredny i skupiony na zemście. Kagami zdążył się zorientować, słysząc historie sąsiadów o tym, jak mężczyzna poradził sobie z grupką osiedlowych chuliganów. Mimo to, okoliczna młodzież lubiła go i traktowała z szacunkiem, a z tego, co Kagami usłyszał w plotkach, Hyuuga czasem uczył młodsze dzieci grać w koszykówkę.

-Długa noc, co? – zapytał, prowadząc go w głąb mieszkania. Jego układ przypominał dom Kagami'ego, więc czuł się tutaj w miarę swobodnie. –Wyglądasz jak gówno.

-Waaa! Tata powiedział brzydkie słowo! – zawołał Tora, wyskakując zza kanapy. –Wujek Kagami!

-Cześć – strażak poczochrał go po czarnych włosach.

-Mamooo! A tata powiedział brzydkie słowo na „g"! – ryknął Tora ze zdwojoną siłą, biegnąc do kuchni.

-Na litość boską, czy wy go karmicie psychotropami? – Kagami spojrzał na Hyuugę, a ten wzruszył ramionami. W jego zielonych oczach widział jednak dumę z jedynaka.

-To sobota, dzień naleśników – Hyuuga potarł dłonie. –Dzisiaj ja robię śniadanie, dzięki Bogu.

-Dzięki Bogu – zgodził się z nim Kagami. –Aczkolwiek jestem tak głodny, że zjadłbym wszystko, nawet to, co zrobiłaby Riko.

Żona Hyuugi była cudowną kobietą. Nie tyle co doskonale radziła sobie ze swoją dwójką mężczyzn (a ci chodzili jak w zegarku, wystarczyło, by Riko krzywo na nich spojrzała, a już zachowywali się poprawnie), ale też była trenerem personalnym na sali gimnastycznej, którą odziedziczyła po ojcu. Trenowała tam prawie samych mężczyzn, z czego kilku miało już na koncie osiągnięcia olimpijskie. Zawsze uśmiechnięta, towarzyska, jedyne, czego nie miała, to talent do gotowania. Wszystko, co zrobiła, było wstrętne w smaku a spożycie tego groziło – w najlepszym przypadku – przynajmniej rozwolnieniem. Dlatego dzielili się obowiązkami i Hyuuga gotował częściej, podczas kiedy Riko zajmowała się finansami. Ale Kagami widział, że im taki układ odpowiada. Byli wzorowym małżeństwem.

I zazdrościł im tego, że mieli siebie nawzajem.

-Ja mogę zrobić śniadanie, jeśli mogę na nim zostać – oznajmił, a Hyuuga uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Wchodzę w to. Szczerze powiedziawszy miałem nadzieję, że to zaproponujesz. Od kiedy raz zrobiłeś naleśniki, Tora nie mówił o niczym innym. Raz nawet zagroził nam, że przeprowadzi się do ciebie.

Kagami zaśmiał się cicho. Wraz z Hyuugą wszedł do kuchni, gdzie na blacie naszykowane już były składniki na naleśniki. Obok automatu z kawą kręciła się drobna kobieta o jasnobrązowych włosach, sięgających łopatek. Grzywkę podpięła kolorową spineczką, przez co doskonale widać było jej czerwone okulary. Fukała coś gniewnie na maszynę, która najwidoczniej nie chciała produkować kawy.

-Junpei, znów mówiłeś przy Torze brzy… och, witaj, Kagami-san.

-Dzień dobry, Hyuuga-san.

-Tyle razy mówiłam ci, żebyś mówił normalnie – machnęła ręką i spojrzała na niego groźnie.

-Jasne, R-Riko – bąknął, czerwieniąc się. –Wybacz, że wkręcam się na śniadanie.

-Twoje naleśniki są o niebo lepsze niż te, które robi mój mąż, więc czuj się jak u siebie. Junpei, pomóż mi z automatem, znów zawiesił się filtr.

Kiedy jej mąż poszedł przygotowywać kawę (to on zablokował filtr, gdyż Riko nawet kawę potrafiła zrobić złą), Tora wspiął się na stołeczek i stanął obok Kagami'ego przy blacie.

-Pomogę ci, wujku – oznajmił radośnie, a mężczyzna zauważył, że chłopakowi wypadła dolna jedynka, przez co wyglądał naprawdę zabawnie, a jednocześnie dziwnie ujmująco.

-Jasne, musisz robić jajka… ale bez skorupek!

* * *

Kiedy już zjedli, Hyuuga zaproponował Kagami'emu jeszcze jedną kawę i ciastka (kto mógłby odmówić słodyczom z piekarni Murasakibary, którego podobno Riko znała osobiście). Strażak nie protestował – miał nadzieję wykorzystać tę okazję do tego, by podpytać małżeństwo o przedszkolankę Tory. W końcu Kuroko umówił się z nim, ale dobrze byłoby wcześniej dowiedzieć się czegoś o nim.

Odczekał chwilę, aż Tora napcha buzię ciastkami, a potem pobiegnie bawić się figurkami żołnierzyków, po czym spojrzał na gospodarzy.

-Byłem ostatnio w przedszkolu Tory – zaczął, a Riko spojrzała na niego badawczo.

-Tak, wiemy. Tora opowiadał o tym cały dzień. Jak pokazywałeś im sprzęt strażacki i opowiadałeś o pracy.

-Sam chce być teraz strażakiem – dodał Hyuuga, sięgając po ciastko. –Aczkolwiek, z całym szacunkiem…

-… taaaak, nie chcielibyście, żeby nim został – Kagami sam dokończył. –Nie dziwię się. Może gdyby moi rodzice żyli, też by protestowali przeciwko tej decyzji? – zapytał cicho, ale szybko pokręcił głową. –Mniejsza z tym. Jeszcze spotka tyle osób, że nim będzie dorosły, kilka razy zmieni mu się plan. Chciałem was zapytać o jego wychowawcę, tego no…

-Kuroko-sensei? – podsunął Hyuuga.

-O właśnie, o niego. Tajemniczy facet.

-Ma najlepsze referencje w tym przedszkolu – powiedziała Riko. –To nam wystarczy. No i Tora jest nim zachwycony.

-A hmmm… naprawdę nic o nim nie wiecie?

Hyuuga spojrzał na żonę, ale ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Kagami domyślił się, że dalsze brnięcie w dyskusję będzie bez sensu, więc tylko uśmiechnął się lekko.

Będzie sam musiał poznać wszystkie tajemnice Kuroko Tetsuyi.

* * *

Kise wysunął się z łóżka i przeciągnął, ignorując lekki ból w dole pleców. Jego partner znów przesadził w nocy, ale czy mógł go winić? Nie widzieli się prawie trzy tygodnie. Wpierw on był na sesji zdjęciowej na drugim końcu kraju, a w tym samym dniu, w którym wrócił, tamten musiał wyjechać, by poprowadzić śledztwo w Kioto. Kiedy w końcu wrócili obaj do Tokio, nie mogli utrzymać przy sobie rąk. Nie pomagało też to, że rozłąkę osładzali sobie seksownymi sms-ami i gorącymi rozmowami przez telefon.

Kise nigdy nie żałował, że związał się z Aomine Daikim, detektywem wydziału kryminalnego tokijskiej policji.

Nawet teraz, gdy ten wciąż spał po drugiej stronie łóżka, Kise nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Poznał go jeszcze w gimnazjum i zakochał się w Aomine od pierwszego wejrzenia. Wystarczyła sekunda, by wiedział, że nigdy, przez całe swoje życie, nie pokocha nikogo innego tak samo.

I był przy Aomine cały czas. Kiedy razem odnosili sukcesy w koszykówce, kiedy wpierw to on, a potem Kise doznali takiej kontuzji, która wyrzuciła ich ze świata zawodowego sportu. Był przy nim wtedy, kiedy jego rodzice rozwodzili się, kłócąc się o podział sporego majątku (który był dla nich ważniejszy niż jedyny syn), a także wtedy, kiedy narzeczona Aomine zerwała zaręczyny i odeszła z innym. Przez te wszystkie lata wspierał go i otrzymywał wsparcie, gdyż mieli tylko siebie nawzajem. Może też dlatego, kiedy pewnego wieczoru, po kilku(nastu) piwach wylądowali w łóżku, Kise nie mógł być szczęśliwszy. Co prawda, nie padły żadne deklaracje uczuć czy wzniosłe wyznanie miłości, ledwie propozycja, że skoro obaj są sami, mogą w ten sposób rozładowywać napięcie. Zostali więc „przyjaciółmi z bonusem", ale dla Kise było to spełnienie marzeń. Mógł wreszcie spać u boku Aomine, w jego łóżku (o wiele częściej bywali u niego), a także detektyw zwolnił dla niego półkę w komodzie oraz zrobił mu miejsce w szafie. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że chodziło o Aomine, to było prawie jak deklaracja.

-Gdzie leziesz? – jęknął Aomine, nawet nie otwierając oczu.

-Do łazienki. M-muszę się umyć – bąknął zawstydzony Kise.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, Daiki'ego nie było już w łóżku, co go zasmuciło. Z miłą chęcią poprzytulałby się trochę, może znów by mu się oddał. Kise miał wrażenie, że czas im dany jest tak ograniczony, że chciał wykorzystać go aż do granic możliwości. Westchnął ciężko i skierował swoje kroki do kuchni, gdzie Aomine (w samych spodenkach) szykował jajecznicę. Cicho nucił piosenkę, która leciała w telewizji, a Kise zatrzymał się na kilka długich sekund, by móc w spokoju posłuchać jego głębokiego, zachrypniętego głosu.

-Mogłeś zostać muzykiem, a nie gliną – oznajmił, w końcu podchodząc do niego i całując go w nagie plecy.

-Taaa, jasne. Zrób kawę, jak jesteś taki wygadany od rana – prychnął, siekając cebulę.

Poranek jak jeden z wielu. Po wspólnie spędzonej nocy zjedzą razem śniadanie, wypiją kawę, potem Aomine pójdzie do pracy, a Kise albo zostanie w domu, albo pójdzie na zakupy lub sesję. Nie mieli wielu wspólnych zainteresowań, więc ciężko było określić, co trzyma ich razem przez tyle lat.

-Nee, Aominecchi – Kise uwiesił się jego ramienia. –Widziałem kartkę na lodówce. Idziesz do przedszkola opowiedzieć o swojej pracy?

-Taa. Bakagami uznał, że może mnie w to wkręcić, a mój szef postawił ultimatum. Albo pogadam z dzieciakami, albo z prasą. Wolę małe typki, zadają mniej upierdliwych pytań.

Kise zachichotał wesoło.

Aominecchi właśnie taki był. Warczał, prychał, burczał, ale w głębi duszy był dobrym człowiekiem.

-Co powiesz na to, że pó… - Kise urwał, kiedy przestano nadawać program muzyczny w telewizji, a zamiast niego pojawiła się spikerka.

-Drodzy państwo, wiadomość z ostatniej chwili. Płonie Prywatne Gimnazjum Teikou. Przyczyna pożaru jeszcze nie jest znana, na miejscu jest kilka zespołów strażackich. Mieszkańców pobliskich domów prosi się o ich tymczasowe opuszczenie, w obawie przed rozprzestrzenieniem się ognia. Powtarzam…

Aomine ściszył telewizor i westchnął ciężko. Kise był tak blady, że musiał położyć mu dłoń na głowie i trochę poczochrać mu włosy, by jego twarz odzyskała kolory (nawet, jeśli był to rumieniec oburzenia).

-Ciekawe, czy Kagamicchi tam pojechał – powiedział cicho model.

-Nie wiem. Zadzwonimy do niego wieczorem i się dowiemy – obiecał Aomine. –Ej, nie rób takiej miny. To pewnie było zwarcie w instalacji czy coś. Przecież nikt nie podpaliłby gimnazjum, w którym wszyscy się poznaliśmy!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami nie tak wyobrażał sobie poniedziałkowy poranek. Mimo iż dyżur miał zacząć dopiero jutro, z łóżka, tuż po dziewiątej wyrwał go telefon. Dzwonił jego kolega, Kiyoshi Teppei i szybko, w krótkich słowach wyjaśnił mu, że potrzebują teraz wszystkich. Płonęło gimnazjum, w którym uwięzione były dzieciaki. Dlatego też Kagami wyskoczył z łóżka i ubrał się w drodze do drzwi. Całkiem z głowy wypadło mu to, że dziś wieczorem umówił się z Kuroko; randka będzie istotna dopiero po tym, jak wykona swoją pracę.

Kiedy znalazł się na miejscu, wiedział, że jest źle. Mimo dzielnej walki czterech wozów strażackich i wolontariuszy, większość parteru płonęła. Z okien na wyższych piętrach wyglądały przerażone dzieci, a dookoła szkoły zebrał się tłum gapiów. Kagami przepchał się między nimi, poniekąd dzięki swojej sile, poniekąd dzięki temu, że wypatrzył go Kiyoshi i zaczął machać. Przeszedł pod żółtą taśmą i podszedł do wozu z numerem jego jednostki. Bez zbędnych słów zaczął wciągać na siebie kombinezon, wsłuchując się w raport.

-To nie był wypadek – mruknął wściekły Kiyoshi. –Pożar wybuchł równolegle w kilku miejscach, jakby był zaplanowany. Odciął drogi ucieczki dla wszystkich uczniów, wszystkie wejścia, wyjścia i klatki schodowe. Od drugiego piętra, przez trzecie i pokój muzyczny na poddaszu są uwięzieni uczniowie. Udało się wyjść przez okna tylko tym z pierwszych pięter, zebrano ich po drugiej stronie ulicy.

-Nikt nic nie zauważył? – Kagami spojrzał na starszego kolegę, zapinając suwak. Pracowali razem od kilku lat i zdążył się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Może nie tak blisko jak z Mitobe, Koganei'em czy Tsuchidą, ale ufał nie tylko jemu, ale też jego opiniom.

-Nie. Ci, którym udało się uciec mówią o cichym wybuchu.

-Zamach? W gimnazjum? Kurwa, przecież to tylko dzieciaki! – ryknął.

Nie roztrząsali jednak sprawy, tylko zajęli się tym, co znali najlepiej. Po założeniu kasków i reszty ochronnych ubrań, przybili sobie żółwika, stojąc w kręgu.

-Wchodzimy razem i wychodzimy razem. Zobaczymy się tutaj po akcji, chłopaki – oznajmił Kiyoshi.

* * *

Piekło było niczym w porównaniu do tego. Kagami słyszał stłumiony trzask płomieni i czuł znajomy zapach w powietrzu – chemikalia i coś, co pachniało jak benzyna. Ten odór przebijał się nawet przez aparaturę oddechową. To pewnie przez to ogień nie chciał odpuścić i nie pomagało gaszenie go wodą. Ale jechała już ku nim jednostka ze specjalnymi gaśnicami, które wchodziły w reakcję chemiczną z tym świństwem i tłumiły je. Mimo to, dym, opary i temperatura wciąż mogły poważnie zaszkodzić dzieciakom, a nawet doprowadzić do ich śmierci.

-W zachodnim skrzydle odcięli ogień, podstawiają drabiny do okien i zaczynają ewakuację – usłyszał w uchu lekko metaliczny głos Koganei'a. –Musimy poprowadzić tam resztę uczniów.

-Trzeba przejść przez schody – odparł Kagami, starając się ocenić sytuację.

Chwilę później był już w swoim żywiole, dosłownie i w przenośni. Używając mniejszych zestawów gaśniczych, przedzierali się przez płomienie po schodach. Kagami wiedział, że powinien w tym momencie myśleć o zadaniu i na tym się skupić, ale wciąż uderzało w niego to, że to banda niewinnych dzieciaków, które przyszły do szkoły, jak co dzień, a tymczasem mogły zginąć. _Bał się o nich_. Dzieci _nie były_ zadaniem.

-Kagami!

-Tak, tak, senpai – powiedział, słysząc zaniepokojony głos Tsuchidy. –Jestem. Biorę pierwszą klasę, pomogę dzieciakom przejść do bezpiecznego punktu.

Zawsze wybierał najgorsze zadania i najtrudniejsze miejsca. Jego koledzy mieli rodziny lub siebie nawzajem, kochali kogoś i mieli do kogo wracać. On był sam i mimo, że miał przyjaciół, jego śmierć nie złamie niczyjego życia. Nie, nie chciał umierać; kochał życie, ale był typem, który chce wszystkich ochronić.

Kiedy wszedł do klasy, dzieci i nauczyciel przy oknie obrócili się w jego stronę. Z jednej strony dobrze, że stali przy dopływie tlenu, z drugiej nieustanna cyrkulacja powietrza, które docierało na korytarz, podsycała płomienie.

-Proszę zachować spokój – oznajmił, podnosząc maskę odrobinę do góry. –Czy to wszyscy pana uczniowie?

Mężczyzna był tak młody, że Kagami przez chwilę zamiast niego widział Kuroko. I mimo, że spotkał nauczyciela tylko raz, poczuł strach, że to faktycznie mógł być on.

-Tak, nie pozwalałem się im rozdzielić i wybiec.

-Rozsądnie – mruknął. –Udało się nam stworzyć drogę wyjścia. Zaprowadzę tam pana i dzieciaki. Jestem Kagami Taiga i pomogę się wam wydostać.

* * *

Wrócił do domu zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy. Nikt nie zginął, chociaż było blisko. Tyle dzieciaków, które wróci dzisiaj do domu, w ramiona rodziców, mogło nigdy nie dostać szansy by dorosnąć. Ale udało im się. Kagami był jednak przerażony samą myślą, że ktoś uderzył w dzieci. Na wszelki wypadek policja powiadomiła inne szkoły i przedszkola, wzmocniono również ochronę na uniwersytetach i budynkach państwowych.

-Kagamicchi! – usłyszał, nim jeszcze wszedł do środka.

-Kise – przywitał się krótko. –Gdzie masz pana milutkiego?

-Aomine jest w pracy – machnął lekko ręką i podszedł do niego. –A ja przyniosłem ci jedzenie – pokazał siatkę z zakupami, unosząc ją lekko do góry.

Nie zaskoczył Kagami'ego. To był częsty zwyczaj jego i pary przyjaciół. Przychodzili do niego razem, lub osobno, gdy to drugie było w pracy. Aomine zazwyczaj przynosił piwo, a Kise jedzenie i siedzieli do późnego wieczora (lub zostawali na noc, jeśli tego drugiego nie było). Kagami poniekąd rozumiał ich potrzebę bycia z kimś i nie wracania do pustego domu (aczkolwiek łatwiej było mu zrozumieć Kise – Aomine zawsze mógł zostać ranny na służbie, a wtedy lepiej być z kimś, niż samemu). Dzisiaj jednak miał ochotę wyskoczyć na piwo i zjeść coś na mieście, aniżeli siedzieć w domu.

Poza tym, umówił się na późny wieczór z seksownym panem przedszkolanką.

-A co powiesz na wyjście do Siódmego Nieba? – zapytał, wpuszczając modela do mieszkania. Gdy ten go mijał, Kagami poczuł wyraźny, ładny zapach perfum.

-Hmm – Kise zaczął się zastanawiać. Uwielbiał wychodzić z domu i pokazywać się ludziom, ale klub dla gejów bez Aomine u jego boku nie był taki kuszący. Ale zawsze mógł napisać przyjacielowi, żeby po służbie tam zajrzał. I na pewno przekona go jego ulubioną pizzą, którą tam serwowali. –No okej. Ale… co cię tak nagle naszło? – zapytał, lekko przechylając głowę. –Nie lubisz wychodzić po akcji z domu. Wolisz wziąć prysznic i siedzieć z piwem na kanapie.

-A ty co, licencjat z Kagamilogii masz czy co? – prychnął, trochę zirytowany tym, jak bardzo bywa przewidywalny. –Umówiłem się – burknął ciszej.

-CO? COOOO? – Kise niemal się na niego rzucił; cisnął siatkę z zakupami na bok i zaczął skakać dookoła niego. –Ty się umówiłeś? Kagami „Nie mam popędu" Taiga?

-Och spierdalaj, Kise – warknął, idąc w stronę łazienki.

-Nie, nie, nigdzie nie idę nim mi nie powiesz Z KIM SIĘ UMÓWIŁEŚ!

-Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś jak te małe, hiperaktywne szczeniaki labradora, którym ktoś podał LSD?

-Nie – oznajmił radośnie. –No, Kagamicchi, no powiedz. Mnie nie powiesz? Mnie, swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi?

-Ech – Kagami podrapał się w tył głowy. –I tak pewnie nie znasz. Facet pracuje w przedszkolu.

-Och. Ooooch. Oooooooch!

-A ty co, orgazmu dostałeś? Aomine by się wściekł, że go przy tym nie ma – rzucił kąśliwie, nim wszedł do łazienki. Przez zamknięte drzwi słyszał jeszcze, jak Kise coś mówi i proponuje, jednocześnie narzekając. Podziwiał Aomine za to, że to znosił.

Z ulgą wszedł pod strumień ciepłej wody, dłonią zaczesując mokre włosy do tyłu. Cieszył się, że zdąży na spotkanie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że standard klubu będzie odpowiadał Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko z niepewnością spojrzał na adres zapisany na karteczce, którą nabazgrał mu Kagami. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w takim miejscu, gdyż źle czuł się pośród tłumów. Oczywiście, jego znajomi próbowali go od dawna namówić na to, żeby tutaj z nimi przyszedł i poderwał w końcu kogoś, ale Kuroko nigdy nie czuł się na tyle pewny siebie, by spędzić noc z kimś poznanym w barze.

Nigdy nie ukrywał swojej orientacji, ale też głośno o niej nie mówił. Wiele osób miało go za aseksualnego, gdyż nie okazywał nikomu zainteresowania, jedynie jego najbliżsi wiedzieli, że Kuroko pożąda mężczyzn. Gdy był młodszy trochę się tego wstydził, zwłaszcza, że grał w koszykówkę i widział w szatni ciała nagich kolegów, ale żaden z nich nigdy mu się nie podobał. Jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się o jego orientacji przez przypadek, a potem wielokrotnie próbowali nakłonić go do randek w ciemno, twierdząc, że musi „stać się mężczyzną" i w końcu iść z kimś do łóżka. Ale dla Kuroko to było nieprzyzwoite, iść do miłosnego hotelu na kilka wynajętych godzin i przespać się z nieznajomym. Na samą myśl, chociaż podniecającą, czerwienił się i zawstydzał.

Wszedł w końcu do środka i rozejrzał się, próbując w półmroku odnaleźć znajomą, czerwoną czuprynę. Kiedy jednak zauważył zegarek, z lekkim zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że przyszedł prawie pół godziny wcześniej, niż powinien. Uznając, że zapewne w takim miejscu nie dostanie herbaty, podszedł do baru i usiadł na jednym ze krzeseł. Nie był przejęty tym, że barman go nie zauważył, to nie było nic nowego. Kuroko dyskretnie obserwował ludzi, próbując dojść do tego, czy ubrał się stosownie do okazji. Tyle razy proponowano mu wspólne wyjście na zakupy, ale nie przepadał za butikami, wolał kupić proste, ale praktyczne rzeczy w sieciówkach. Dlatego też teraz trochę pluł sobie w brodę, że założył klasyczne dżinsy i zwykłą koszulę z krótkim rękawem, a nie nic bardziej wyciętego… Domyślił się, że Kagami gustuje właśnie w takich „drobniejszych" chłopcach, aniżeli w silniejszych.

_Czy ja mu się podobam?,_ pomyślał nagle z lekką paniką.

-Hej, sam jesteś? – zapytał nagle ktoś, siadając obok niego. Kuroko poderwał głowę, by spojrzeć na nieznajomego; był dosyć wysoki, ubrany na czarno. Już z daleka czuć było od niego alkohol, a Z oczu nie patrzyło mu dobrze – były dziwnie przekrwione i błyszczące; Kuroko się odruchowo odsunął. –Nie bój się, mały – zaśmiał się. –Jestem Makoto. Makoto Hanamiya.

-M-miło mi – powiedział niepewnie.

-Czekasz na kogoś? A może ktoś cię wystawił? – skinął na barmana, a ten, jak gdyby go znał, zaraz postawił przed nimi dwa kufle piwa.

Kuroko poczuł, ze robi mu się niedobrze.

-Tak właściwie to czekam… na przyjaciół – skłamał.

-Przyjaciół – powtórzył. –A więc bawisz się grupowo? No, no, kto by przypuszczał.

Kuroko dopiero teraz zauważył, że Hanamiya usiadł tak, by odciąć mu drogę ucieczki; by odejść od baru, musiałby go minąć, a przy okazji dotknąć go. Nie, to nawet nie wchodziło w grę!

-Nie bawię się – powiedział sucho, nawet nie patrząc na piwo, które przed nim stało. –Przepraszam, ale czy mógłby mnie pan przepuścić?

-Hmm? A dokąd ci tak spieszno, mały?

-D-do toalety.

-Och. Może pójdę z tobą? Moglibyśmy miło spędzić czas – zamruczał nisko, kładąc dłoń na kolanie Kuroko. Ten zaraz się szarpnął. Dlaczego w momentach takich, jak ten, nie mógł wykorzystać swojej zdolności bycia niewidocznym dla ludzi? Aczkolwiek, jeśli spojrzeć na to z drugiej strony, był niewidoczny, gdyż nikt nie przychodził mu z pomocą. Dlaczego Kagami nie mógł na miejsce spotkania wybrać jakiejś małej, przytulnej restauracji albo parku?

-Przykro mi, ale źle mnie pan zrozumiał – zmrużył oczy, patrząc na niego karcąco. Ale Hanamiya, podchmielony i naćpany, nie był przedszkolakiem, który wystraszyłby się takiego spojrzenia.

-Och nie zgrywaj niewiniątka, nie ty pierwszy i nie ostatni – Hanamiya ze znudzeniem oparł brodę na pięści. –To wasza taktyka, świnki, co? To ile? 3 tysiące jenów?

Kuroko aż oniemiał z oburzenia. Czy ten mężczyzna miał go za męską dziwkę?!

-Wierzę, iż dalej jest pan w błędzie. A teraz przepraszam, chciałbym wyjść – dodał, zeskakując z krzesła. Starał się to robić tak blisko mebla, by nie dotknąć Hanamiyi, ale on złapał go za ramię.

-Przestań, te gierki są nudne. 4 tysiące, więcej nie dam. Ale wtedy bez gumki.

-Proszę…

-Puść go – usłyszał Hanamiya, nim ktoś brutalnie złapał go za łokieć i wygiął mu rękę do tyłu. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna odwrócił się, by warknąć na kogoś, kto mu przerwał biznes, ale wtedy stanął oko w oko z rozjuszonym tygrysem. A właściwie kimś, kto wyglądał teraz jak takowy.

-Kagami-san – westchnął Kuroko, nawet nie siląc się na ukrycie ulgi w głosie.

-Hej. Pan ci się naprzykrzał? – zapytał, wyciągając rękę do Kuroko, a ten podszedł do niego i stanął krok za Kagamim, odrobinę chowając się za jego plecami.

-Trochę…

-Eeej, Kasamatsu, nie widzisz, co się tutaj dzieje? – warknął Kagami w stronę barmana, ale widząc, jak ten ledwo wyrabia się z wydawaniem drinków, tylko ciężko westchnął. –Won, ścierwo, nim się zdenerwuję.

-Ej, ej, nie wiedziałem, że świ…że jest zajęty, sorry. Geez.

Normalnie Hanamiya podjąłby walkę i dyskusję, ale facet był od niego o dobrą głowę wyższy i napakowany tak, jakby zawodowo żywił się sterydami. Dlatego też, ale tylko tym razem, im odpuści!

-Chodźmy – Kagami złapał Kuroko za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę odosobnionego, małego stolika w rogu. –N-nie tak to zaplanowałem – przyznał, rumieniąc się lekko. –Miałem czekać na ciebie i… no.

-To nie twoja wina, Kagami-san – Kuroko nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by to z Kagamim być sam na sam.

Poza tym, właśnie rozpoczynała się ich randka.


	4. Chapter 4

W znajdowaniu się na szczycie zawsze było coś przyjemnego; i niezależnie od tego, czy był to szczyt góry, który dawał piękny widok na dolinę, szczyt budynku, z którego czułeś się jak władca miasta, a może też sam czubek hierarchii społecznej, który dawał ci prawo do wszystkiego? Był również szczyt rozkoszy, który odbierał wzrok i słuch, pozostawiał tylko dotyk i smak.

Akashi Seijuro, właściciel firmy zajmującej się obsługą banków i klientów prywatnych na giełdzie, podziwiał właśnie zachodzące słońce nad Tokio. Kładło się krwawym cieniem, powoli pokrywając miasto mrokiem. Akashi wiedział, że większość ludzi wraca właśnie do domu, ale nie zazdrościł im; dom był tylko miejscem do spania. Nienawidził tego pustego mieszkania, które urządził mu dekorator wnętrz. Zatrudnił najlepszego człowieka, a mimo to, dom nie stał się _domem_. Miał piękne meble, drogie obrazy i ciepłe dywany sprowadzone z odległych krajów, a mimo to, miejsce to przypominało raczej reklamę katalogu z Ikei, aniżeli dom. Wiedział jednak, że musi wrócić, gdyż jego ciało potrzebowało odpoczynku i jedzenia, powinien się również wykąpać i przyjąć leki, które przepisał mu Midorima. Lekarz poradził również, by zamiast karnetu na siłownię, Akashi sprawił sobie psa, ale ten pomysł był chybiony; pies potrzebował tresury i czasu.

-Akashi-sama, czy mam kazać kierowcy przyprowadzić samochód? – głos jego asystenta przerwał jego rozmyślania. Odwrócił się w jego stronę i uniósł kąciki warg w coś, co u innych ktoś nazwałby uśmiechem; dla Akashi'ego była to tylko maska, grymas, który miał wyćwiczony, by zaspokajać potrzeby rozmówcy.

-Daj spokój, Kouki – machnął ręką. –Mieszkam dwie ulice dalej. Przejdę się.

-Tak jest. Czy coś jeszcze mam przygotować, proszę pana?

-Nie, możesz iść do domu. Pozdrów swoją narzeczoną – dodał uprzejmie, a Furihata Kouki, jego asystent, pokraśniał z dumy. Dopiero od niedawna miał tę posadę i wciąż rzadko powierzano mu ważne zadania, ale sam fakt, że Akashi Seijuro – **ten** Akashi Seijuro – znał jego imię i nazwisko, wiedział, że ma narzeczoną i po prostu dostrzegał go, znaczył dla niego wiele.

-Oczywiście, dziękuję – zawołał, uśmiechając się do swojego pracodawcy ciepło. –Dobranoc, Akashi-sama. Proszę, niech pan uważa w drodze do domu i weźmie parasol, zapowiadali deszcz – ukłonił się lekko i wyszedł, a Akashi słyszał, jak jego kroki cichną na korytarzu.

Sięgnął po swoją teczkę i sprawdził, czy na pewno wszystko skończył, nim wyłączył firmowego laptopa i wyszedł z gabinetu. Gdy mijał sprzątaczki i sekretarkę, te w milczeniu kłaniały się i wracały do swojej pracy. Akashi nigdy nie zastanawiał się, co o nim myślą i czy go lubią; emocje nie miały znaczenia, dopóty, dopóki kobiety go szanowały i dobrze wykonywały swoje obowiązki.

* * *

Gdy w końcu wyszedł z biura (w międzyczasie jeszcze musiał odebrać telefon), postanowił wrócić do domu okrężną drogą i odwiedzić plac zabaw, który był dla niego szczególny. Nie żeby korzystał z huśtawek czy bujanych koników; lubił siadać na ławce i patrzeć na jezioro i drzewa, co działało na niego kojąco. Nawet tutaj, w sercu Tokio, ta oaza spokoju i ciszy była wolna od zgiełku i hałasu. Akashi usiadł na ławce i położył swoją teczkę obok. Poluzował sztywny krawat i rozpiął górny guzik koszuli. Słyszał o pożarze, który wybuchł w jego dawnym gimnazjum. Był zadowolony z szybko przeprowadzonej akcji i z tego, że nikt nie ucierpiał. Rozważał również, jaką sumę powinien przelać na konto szkoły, by pokryć wydatki związane z remontem. Jego firma od zawsze wspierała edukację, a gimnazjum Teiko było Akashi'emu szczególnie drogie. Nie żeby mógł nazwać ludzi, których tam poznał swoimi „przyjaciółmi", ale ci, z którymi grał w koszykówkę byli mu na swój sposób bliscy. Najlepszy kontakt wciąż miał z Midorimą, który pracował w pobliskim szpitalu, najgorszy z Aomine, który został policjantem.

Kiedy już ustalił kwotę, jaką może przelać na rzecz szkoły, postanowił wrócić do domu. Wtedy tez usłyszał cichy płacz; przez chwilę chciał go zignorować, ale jako iż dźwięki brzmiały niepokojąco, postanowił to sprawdzić. Wziął swoją teczkę i zszedł z chodnika na trawnik, po czym, kierując się słuchem, zaczął szukać płaczącej osoby. Szybko odnalazł dziecko, które siedziało w krzakach.

Właśnie dlatego Akashi nie zdecydował się jeszcze na dziecko. Nie rozumiał ich. Oczywiście, on nie zajmowałby się wychowaniem własnego potomstwa, od tego byłyby nianie i jego potencjalna żona. Kolejny drażliwy temat dla niego – zarząd firmy chciał, aby Akashi ożenił się najlepiej już i żeby wkrótce na świat przyszedł jego „prawowity dziedzic".

Dziewczynka wyglądała tak, jakby miała nie więcej niż pięć lat. Czarne włosy, zaplecione w dwa warkocze sięgały jej do połowy pleców. Po mundurku, jaki na sobie miała, Akashi skojarzył, że zapewne chodziła do przedszkola, w którym pracował Kuroko. To ułatwiałoby sprawę, chociaż opieka nad zagubionym, w dodatku zapłakanym (i z całą pewnością zasmarkanym) dzieckiem jawiła mu się równie miło, jak wizyta u dentysty. Akashi kucnął jednak tuż obok niej i przywołał na twarzy swój wyćwiczony uśmiech.

-Witaj – powiedział, starając się brzmieć łagodnie.

Mała poderwała główkę, pociągnęła żałośnie nosem i otarła oczy.

-Nie rozmawiam z obcymi – oznajmiła wyniośle.

Akashi szerzej otworzył oczy; dziecko okazujące brak szacunku? _JEMU?_

-Nie jestem obcy – wymamrotał, zaciskając zęby. Już widział te nagłówki jutrzejszych gazet: „Akashi Seijuro odmawia pomocy zagubionemu dziecku". Dział PR wpadnie w szał. Westchnął ciężko i wyjął z kieszeni garnituru swoją wizytówkę, chociaż wątpił, aby mała umiała czytać. –Jestem Akashi Seijuro. Pracuję niedaleko – dodał.

Dziewczynka wzięła wizytówkę i, tak jak przypuszczał, tylko bezradnie obróciła ją w rękach.

-Pracuje pan dla tych złych? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

-„Złych?"

-Dla tych, którzy chcą zabrać mnie od cioci – wyjaśniła, patrząc na niego nieufnie. Cofnęła się lekko, kiedy zobaczyła jego oczy. Nigdy nie widziała człowieka o dwóch różnych tęczówkach. Były fascynujące, ale jednocześnie przerażające.

-Czy twoja ciocia zrobiła coś złego? – no pięknie, nagłówek właśnie uległ zmianie na „Akashi Seijuro pomaga uciec dziecku przed opieką społeczną". Szef działu PR podetnie sobie żyły w biurze.

-Moja ciocia jest super! – warknęła dziewczynka. –Ale ja sprawiam jej tylko problemy. Przeze mnie oni chcą zabrać jej dom. Więc u-uciekłam, żeby jej nie zabrali.

-Zabrać dom? – Akashi nie rozumiał, dlaczego dziecku może zależeć na domu. Przecież to tylko miejsce, umowne pomieszczenie, które stanowiło schronienie przed zjawiskami atmosferycznymi i można było w nim mieć swoje rzeczy.

Mała tylko na nowo zaczęła płakać, a Akashi znów westchnął i podał jej chusteczkę.

-Jak masz na imię?

-M-Miyu.

-Miyu-chan więc – podniósł się i rozejrzał. Nikogo nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Czy powinien zadzwonić po policję? Ale to byłaby oznaka słabości, a on takowych nie przejawiał. –Jak ma na imię twoja ciocia?

-Ciocia.

-… a jak mówi do niej kobieta pracująca w sklepie? – wymruczał z wymuszonym spokojem, czując, że chyba nigdy nie spłodzi własnego dziecka.

-I-Izuki-san.

-Izuki – powtórzył, czując, że to już coś. Powoli w myślach policzył do dziesięciu, by z czystym umysłem pomyśleć, co dalej.

Na szczęście, Akashi nie musiał improwizować. Z oddali usłyszał krzyki dwojga ludzi, a wkrótce w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiła się para dorosłych, którzy z paniką w oczach biegli przez park.

-Miyu!

-Miyu-chan!

-To ciocia – szepnęła dziewczynka, ciągnąć Akashi'ego za spodnie od garnituru. Mężczyzna z przerażeniem pomyślał o plamach z trawy, których zapewne nie da się usunąć. –Niech pan sobie idzie, bo mnie znajdzie!

_Dziecko wyrzuciło JEGO?_

-Ciocia musi cię znaleźć, pewnie jest zmartwiona twoim zniknięciem – burknął i uniósł rękę, by skinąć do czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Ten złapał swoją towarzyszkę za ramię i pociągnął w stronę Akashi'ego.

-Ale pan jest – warknęła mała i uszczypnęła go w łydkę. Akashi syknął cicho i spojrzał na nią karcąco, ale Miyu tylko pokazała mu język. Mężczyzna z trudem opanował chęć pokazania jej własnego.

-P-pan znalazł Miyu? – wydyszała drobna, czarnowłosa kobieta, opierając dłonie na udach i kłaniając mu się lekko. Stojący obok niej mężczyzna spojrzał w krzaki i uśmiechnął się czule.

-Miyu, narobiłaś nam strachu – powiedział, kucając obok niej.

-Ale jak zostanę z ciocią, to źli panowie znów nie dadzą jej spokoju – wymamrotała mała, na nowo zaczynając płakać. Mięła chusteczkę Akashi'ego w dłoniach, nim w końcu przylgnęła do nóg nieznajomej.

-Coś wymyślimy, Miyu-chan – kobieta wzięła ją na ręce i przytuliła do siebie. Skinęła lekko Akashi'emu głową i odeszła parę kroków.

-Proszę uważać na państwa córkę, mogła wpaść do jeziora – Akashi zimno spojrzał na czarnowłosego, ale ten uśmiechał się dalej.

-Dobrze, że ją pan znalazł. Hikari już chciała dzwonić po policję i rozpoczynać akcję na szeroko zakrojoną skalę. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Miyu próbuje uciec, ale pierwszy, gdy zaszła tak daleko sama. Ach, i to nie nasza córka. To córka naszej siostry – tutaj jego uśmiech nagle znikł.

Akashi miał to _gdzieś_.

Chciał już wrócić do domu; zaczynała boleć go głowa, a to zły znak. Jeśli oznaczał nadchodzącą migrenę, nie da rady iść jutro do pracy. Uniósł dłoń i dotknął skroni. Jeszcze tylko chwilę i…

-Wszystko w porządku? Zbladł pan – kobiecy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. –Shun-nii, weź Miyu-chan – czarnowłosa kobieta wcisnęła partnerowi dziecko do rąk, a sama dotknęła czoła Akashi'ego. Powinien się oburzyć o brak manier, ale nie miał na to siły. Ten atak był zbyt gwałtowny, a dłoń kobiety była przyjemnie chłodna i delikatna. –Ma pan gorączkę.

-Pójdę już do domu – mruknął, odsuwając się od niej z firmowym uśmiechem.

-Shun-nii pana odprowadzi, co? Shun-nii – zwróciła się do brata. –Martwię się, pan wygląda naprawdę źle, nie powinien iść sam.

-Jasne. Pójdę z panem. Ty i Miyu wracajcie do domu.

* * *

Nim Akashi w końcu został sam w swoim mieszkaniu, głowa bolała go jeszcze bardziej. Nieznajomy mężczyzna (który przedstawił się jako Shun Izuki) był głośny i roześmiany, a on nie przepadał za takimi ludźmi. Odprowadzał go do domu, opowiadając o Miyu, o swojej siostrze, a także wszelkiej maści denne dowcipy, których nie rozumiał. Akashi czuł jednak, że mężczyzna coś ukrywa i obu ulżyło, kiedy znaleźli się pod jego domem. Podziękował Izuki'emu za pomoc i szybko się zmył. Teraz, wciąż w spodniach od garnituru i w białej koszuli, zwinął się na łóżku, w pokoju z zasłoniętymi oknami i wyciszonym do granic możliwości, a mimo to ból rozrywał jego czaszkę.

* * *

Kuroko spoglądał na Kagami'ego, który siedział po drugiej stronie barowego stolika. Strażak wyraźnie wydawał się być speszony i nerwowo zagryzał dolną wargę, co wyglądało nawet uroczo. Przypominał Kuroko jednego z jego uczniów, który zawsze rumienił się i unikał kontaktu z resztą.

-Nie gryzę, Kagami-san – powiedział łagodnie. –Poza tym, uratowałeś mnie przed tym człowiekiem. Jestem wdzięczny.

-Nie lubię takich jak on, ludzi, którzy nie rozumieją słowa „nie" – westchnął Kagami, trochę się rozluźniając. –Źle zaczęliśmy, ale wciąż jest szansa. Czego się napijesz?

* * *

Kise zsunął się niżej i niemal wtopił w tło, chichocząc pod nosem i bezradnie zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią. Ciężko mu było uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje i starał się na bieżąco pisać wszystko Aomine. Teraz wiedział, że nie musi go przekonywać pizzą, żeby po służbie wpadł do Siódmego Nieba. Informacja o tym, że Kagami umówił się z nikim innym, jak z ich znajomym ze szkoły, Kuroko Tetsuyą, z pewnością zaalarmuje pozostałych. Tokio było niesamowicie małe! Kise nie mógł się doczekać reakcji zarówno Kagami'ego, jak i Kuroko, gdy okaże się, że mają wspólnych znajomych i mogli się spotkać już wcześniej. Że też Aomine nie skojarzył faktów, kiedy Kagami kazał mu iść na lekcję do przedszkola!

Zabawa dopiero się zaczynała!

O tym, że zabawa dopiero się zaczynała, myślał również człowiek, który w wieczornych wiadomościach oglądał raport z pożaru w gimnazjum Teikou. Płomienie podniecały go do tego stopnia, że nie mógł utrzymać rąk z dala od swojego krocza. Zastanawiał się, czy przekaz trafił do odbiorcy. Jeśli nie, to niewielka szkoda.

Już on zadba o to, by następny trafił.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, który siedział naprzeciwko niego. Był wysoki, nie tak, jak część jego znajomych, ale mimo to wciąż większy niż przeciętny Japończyk. Kagami był również dobrze zbudowany, a Kuroko wiedział to nie tylko dlatego, że strażak przeniósł go jako „rannego" podczas pokazowej lekcji, ale też widział, jak spod krótkich rękawków koszuli wysuwały się silne ramiona z wyraźnie zarysowanymi mięśniami. A mimo to pamiętał, jak delikatne i ostrożne były jego dłonie, a także jak spokojnie i cierpliwie zachowywał się przy dzieciach.

-Jestem brudny? – zapytał Kagami, wycierając kąciki ust serwetką.

-N-nie, spokojnie – wymamrotał Kuroko, walcząc ze zdradliwym rumieńcem. Nie chciał zostać przyłapany na wpatrywaniu się w mężczyznę.

-Patrzyłeś się, więc… mniejsza z tym. Na pewno nie jesteś głodny? Dziwnie się czuję, kiedy tylko ja jem.

-Nie, Kagami-san, nie jestem głodny. Shake wystarczy. Nie wiedziałem, że są tutaj takie dobre – dodał, ciągnąc kolejny łyk.

-Powinieneś spróbować moich domowych, to dopiero jest szał! Aho je strasznie lubi, zawsze marudzi, żeby mu zrobić czekoladowego. Wygląda wtedy zupełnie jak Tora, nawet siedzą obaj i piją. I gadają o koszykówce.

-To ciekawe – oznajmił ostrożnie Kuroko. –Grasz w koszykówkę, Kagami-san?

-Kagami wystarczy – wyższy mężczyzna lekko machnął ręką. –Tak, dosyć często. Albo z chłopakami z remizy, albo czasem gramy na osiedlu. Z ojcem Tory też – powiedział nagle.

-Hyuuga-san, kojarzę go. Na spotkania z rodzicami zawsze przychodzą oboje – Kuroko uśmiechnął się ciepło. To było dla niego cudowne, jak małżeństwo zajmowało się dzieckiem wspólnie; miło było znać ojców swoich podopiecznych, a nie tylko matki.

-Chodziłem z nimi do liceum – Kagami uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Kuroko poczuł, jak serce bije odrobinę za szybko. –Wiesz, że zaczęli się spotykać już w drugiej klasie? Po cichu, ukrywali się i… wiem, to brzmi głupio i pewnie cię nie obchodzi – lekko się zarumienił, nerwowo drapiąc się po nosie.

Sęk w tym, że nigdy nie był dobry w rozmowach i flirtach. Kuroko podobał mu się, nie tylko fizycznie, ale tez to jego spokojne zachowanie pełne rezerwy i delikatna, niewymuszona elegancja bardzo mocno przemawiały do Kagami'ego. Chciał mu jakoś zaimponować, ale nie wiedział, jak. To, że nauczyciel wpatrywał się w niego spokojnie tymi ogromnymi, niewinnymi oczami, potęgowało w nim tylko niezdarność i sprawiało, że język mu się plątał.

-Opowiedz mi o swojej pracy, Kagami-san – poprosił. –Dlaczego zostałeś strażakiem?

-To… skomplikowane – Kagami odłożył sztućce na brzeg talerza i napił się piwa.

-Nie musisz, tak tylko…

-Nie, nie, to żadna tajemnica. Moja rodzina zginęła w wypadku, kiedy jeszcze byłem w gimnazjum. Ja przeżyłem tylko dlatego, że jeden ze strażaków zaryzykował swoim zdrowiem i życiem i wyjął mnie z płonącego samochodu. To zmieniło moje życie.

-Tak mi przykro, Kagami-san – wyszeptał Kuroko, dotykając lekko jego dłoni. –Ogromnie, ogromnie mi przykro…

-Dzięki, Kuroko – Kagami na chwilę odwrócił wzrok.

Nie chciał współczucia. Już dawno pogodził się z tym, że jest sam na tym świecie. Zaraz po osiągnięciu pełnoletniości dostał pieniądze z polisy rodziców; to one pozwoliły mu się urządzić, a dzięki wielu inwestycjom, nie musiał się martwić o przeżycie do pierwszego. Robił to, co kochał nie dlatego, że musiał, ale dlatego, że chciał.

-Seirin się mną zaopiekowało – oznajmił, uśmiechając się lekko. –Wiesz, Hyuuga i Riko. Teraz się czasem śmieją, że byłem dobrym materiałem na ćwiczenia, nim urodził się Tora. Z częścią chłopaków z Seirin wciąż pracujemy razem. No i jest Kiyoshi, który jest moim przełożonym. Też się zaprzyjaźniliśmy.

-To bardzo miłe. Ja również mam kontakt z moimi przyjaciółmi z gimnazjum i liceum – wyznał spokojnie. –Takie przyjaźnie są bardzo ważne.

-Prawda? Grasz z nimi w koszykówkę?

-Oczywiście, dosyć często!

Po chwili pochłonęła ich rozmowa o sporcie, który obaj uwielbiali. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że kilka boksów dalej ktoś dyskretnie ich obserwuje.

* * *

Kise próbował jednocześnie patrzeć i pisać smsy, żeby Aomine był na bieżąco ze wszystkim, kiedy już dotrze do klubu. Musiał to zobaczyć, bo inaczej nikt nie uwierzy tylko jemu. A kiedy obaj o tym opowiedzą, reszta na pewno to kupi.

-No nie wierzę – zamruczał, sam do siebie, próbując tak się usadowić, by dyskretnie zrobić zdjęcie. Właśnie myślał, że osiągnął perfekcję, kiedy jego telefon zawibrował. –Ciii, Aominecchi, nie dzwoń – stęknął do aparatu, próbując zapaść się głębiej w sofie.

-Oszalałeś? Nim do ciebie napiszę to chwila minie, a ja chcę wiedzieć, czemu kazałeś mi wejść tyłem – burknął.

-Bo jak wejdziesz głównym wejściem to wszystko zepsujesz – jęknął Kise. Szybko kalkulował w myślach, czym może przekonać głodnego Aomine. –Wejdź tyłem, a dostaniesz nagrodę.

-Jaką? – zapytał tamten niemal od razu, a model mógł przysiąc, że policjant śmieje się teraz sam do siebie.

-Wyjmę spod łóżka pudełko z twoimi zabawkami i pozwolę ci użyć jednej – sapnął, nie mając czasu na wymyślenie czegoś innego.

-W takim razie trzymam cię za słowo – usłyszał tuż za sobą, kiedy Aomine Daiki wsunął się na sofę obok niego i niedbale rzucił swój telefon na stolik.

Policjant pachniał deszczem i dymem. Miał mokre włosy i barki; Kise odruchowo poprawił mu skręcone kosmyki na karku, notując w myślach, że czas podciąć Aomine końcówki, gdyż zrobiły się za długie.

-Więc, co jest ta…

Kise nie dał mu dokończyć; ujął brodę Aomine w palce i wykręcił ją tak, by mężczyzna mógł zobaczyć, jak Kagami właśnie coś obrazowo tłumaczy Kuroko, lekko przy tym machając rękoma i żywo gestykulując.

Aomine jeszcze nigdy nie uśmiechał się tak wrednie.

-No nie wierzę – zamruczał, gestem zamawiając piwo dla siebie i drink dla Kise. –Całkiem dobrze im się rozmawia. Jak w ogóle na nich wpadłeś?

-Byłem u Kagamicchi'ego wiesz, po informacji o tym pożarze. Nie chciałem być sam. A Kagamicchi właśnie zbierał się na _randkę_. Musiałem iść z nim, zwłaszcza po tym, jak zobaczyłem, co on chce na siebie włożyć. Nie wiedziałem, że jego randką jest Kurokocchi!

-Myślisz, że to jednorazowa przygoda czy spotkają się na dłużej?

-Aominecchi! – jęknął zdegustowany Kise. –Nie wszyscy bawią się w jednorazowe noce. Ty też przestałeś.

A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Kise czuł, jak robi mu się coraz zimniej z każdą sekundą, w której Aomine nie odpowiadał._ Czy… czy go zdradzał? Czy podczas podróży służbowych Aomine sypiał z jakimiś kobietami?_

-Ano przestałem – powiedział spokojnie. –Wyciągasz ze mnie wszystkie witalne siły, słoneczko.

Kise zalała fala ulgi. Wiedział, że nawet gdyby Aomine go zdradzał (a czy mógł nazwać to zdradą, skoro nawet nie byli w związku?) to i tak by mu wybaczył. Nie mógł żyć bez jego obecności i zgodzi się na wszystko, nawet na czołganie u jego stóp, byleby móc być przy nim.

-Co jest? Marszczysz się – Aomine dotknął palcem miejsca nad nosem Kise. –Zrobisz się brzydki i cię wyrzucą.

-Aominecchi!

-No już, już, żartowałem – pocałował go lekko i uśmiechnął się. –Zawsze będziesz ładny. Na starość będziesz modelem w magazynie dla starszych ludzi i będą mieć o tobie mokre sny w domu spokojnej starości.

-Może lepiej nie – zaśmiał się Kise, wsuwając się pod ramię Aomine i opierając głowę na jego piersi. Kiedy poczuł na sobie ramię partnera, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

* * *

Kuroko nie był zaskoczony tym, że tak świetnie rozmawia mu się z Kagamim. Mężczyzna był fascynującym rozmówcą i doświadczonym koszykarzem. Historie, które opowiadał (w tym część z czasów, gdy mieszkał w Stanach Zjednoczonych) porwały Kuroko i sprawiły, że całkowicie stracił poczucie czasu.

-Powinienem odprowadzić cię do domu – powiedział nagle Kagami. –Robi się późno, a jutro pewnie masz zajęcia.

-C-co? O faktycznie, już ta pora – Kuroko poczuł, że lekko się rumieni. –Tak dobrze nam się rozmawia i …

-.…musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć – wpadł mu w słowo, nim zdążył to przemyśleć. –Znaczy się, o ile chcesz… i w ogóle.

-Z przyjemnością, Kagami-san – Kuroko uśmiechnął się łagodnie. –Było mi bardzo miło i z chęcią znów się z tobą spotkam. M-może w piątek? – zaproponował nieśmiało. Widząc jednak, jak Kagami szeroko się uśmiecha (z wyraźną ulgą), uznał, że mimo obustronnego napięcia, uda im się coś osiągnąć.

-Piątek. Tak. Piątek, jak najbardziej – Kagami entuzjastycznie poderwał się. –Super. Piątek. M-może przyjdę po ciebie, żeby wiesz, nikt cię znów nie podrywał?

-Będzie mi miło – Kuroko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nerwowo obraca guzik koszuli w palcach i zaraz go urwie. Czym się tak denerwował?

-Aominecchi! Przegrałeś, wyskakuj z kasy! – usłyszeli tuż za sobą i obaj obejrzeli się. Przez chwilę nie wiedzieli, skąd dobiegł głos, ale obaj dobrze go znali.

-Ciiiicho, kretynie!

-Mówiłem ci, że to nie jest jednorazowa noc, Kagamicchi jest na to zbyt rycerski!

-Ja znam ten głos – mruknął Kuroko i rozchylił ogromne liście fikusa, tylko po to, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Aomine i Kise (którzy zdążyli się przesiąść bliżej, by podsłuchać ich rozmowę). –O Boże, przepraszam cię, Kagami-san, to moi znajomi i…

-Znasz ich? – zapytał, zaskoczony Kagami. –Znasz Ahomine i Kise?

-Ty też ich znasz?

-… Kiedyś pracowałem z Aomine nad jedną sprawą i wtedy się poznaliśmy, a potem analogicznie poznałem Kise i…

-Chodziłem z nimi do gimnazjum i liceum!

-Naprawdę?

-Hola, hola, przestańcie obaj – Aomine uniósł dłoń. –Tak właściwie to my się zastanawiamy, jak wy się poznaliście mimo usilnych prób zeswatania was.

-C-co?! – ryknęli obaj, wzbudzając powszechne zainteresowanie.

-Pstro – burknął Kise. –Kurokocchi, mówiłem ci, że znalazłem ci randkę!

-Kagami-san był tym „_mega gorącym towarem, który rozpali moje zmysły na więcej niż jedną noc_"?

-Pffff, serio tak powiedziałeś? – Aomine zarechotał głupio.

-Ty.. ty mówiłeś o Kuroko, że jest „_delikatny, czuły i z całą pewnością sprawi, że poczuję się jak mężczyzna_"?

Aomine przestał się śmiać i podrapał się w brodę.

-W sumie mogłem powiedzieć coś w tym stylu… co nie zmienia faktu, że gdybyście nie stawali okoniem i przyszli na spotkanie, na które namawiał was Kise, poznalibyście się ponad rok temu. Próbowaliśmy was zeswatać naprawdę długo.

-Kagami-san przyszedł na spotkanie do przedszkola, w którym pracuję… zgaduję, iż policjant, którego miałeś mi polecić, a do który jeszcze do mnie nie zadzwonił, to właśnie Aomine-kun?

-Ano – Kagami podrapał się w kark. –I cała wasza trójka zna się z…?  
-Z Teikou – podsunął Kise, który wciąż lekko chichotał, wtulony w Aomine. –Ze szkoły, którą dzisiaj gasiłeś. Swoją drogą, dziwny zbieg okoliczności, nie? Teikou, w taki czy inny sposób, łączy nas wszystkich. Akashicchi pewnie uzna to za zabawne!


	6. Chapter 6

Midorima Shintarou ział złością. Zazwyczaj był cierpliwym człowiekiem i mało co było w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi, ale pewnemu blond skrzatowi udawało się to niezależnie od dnia i pory. Wystarczyło, by weszła do tego samego pomieszczenia, a on miał już ochotę rwać włosy z głowy i z frustracji tupać nogą, co nijak nie pasowało do najlepszego chirurga w tokijskim szpitalu. Tym razem awantura zaczęła się dopiero popołudniu, co pozostali pracownicy uznali za miły prezent od losu (zazwyczaj użeranie się obu stron słychać było od rana). Kto i dlaczego – w czystej złośliwości – ustawiał im grafik tak, by mieli zmiany jednocześnie pozostawało zagadką, a w dodatku ich gabinety dzielił od siebie tylko mały pokoik socjalny, który musieli dzielić.  
I właśnie w tym pokoiku, na małej lodówce, Midorima znalazł karteczkę, która wyprowadziła go z równowagi. Zawsze po przyjściu do pracy parzył sobie ziołową herbatę i w sumie nie sięgał do lodówki, więc nieomal przegapił wiadomość skierowaną do siebie.  
Ułamek sekundy później wpadł, niczym tajfun, do gabinetu swojej sąsiadki, trzymając w rękach pogniecioną karteczkę i magnes.  
-Co to jest? – warknął, patrząc na blondynkę w zielonym ubraniu chirurga, która właśnie wklepywała coś w klawiaturę. Nie podniosła nawet na niego wzroku.  
-Witaj, Midorima-kun. Ciebie również miło widzieć – powiedziała spokojnie. –Kultura wymaga, by pukać przed wejściem.  
-Jak to nie mogę wchodzić na salę?! – ryknął, czerwieniąc się i całkowicie ignorując to, co mówi do niego kobieta. –Jestem najlepszym neurochirurgiem w całym szpitalu! Nie możesz nie pozwolić mi wykonywać mojej pracy. Nie możesz mnie zawiesić!  
-Mogę i to zrobiłam – ton jej głosu nie zmienił się, wciąż był spokojny, tak, jak gdyby rozmawiała z niesfornym dzieckiem.  
-Dlaczego?!  
-Przez to – w końcu na niego spojrzała, a jadowicie zielony oczy lekko zmierzyły go wzrokiem. Podniosła do góry kartę medyczną Midorimy.  
-Nie miałaś prawa do niej zaglądać – burknął.  
-Miałam. Wiesz, jakie zasady panują w szpitalu. Jako twój przełożony, muszę kontrolować stan twojego zdrowia, nim dopuszczę cię do pacjentów. Stań na wadze, Midorima-kun. _Proszę.  
_Gdy podniosła się zza biurka, Midorima nie mógł powstrzymać cichego westchnięcia. Jego przełożona i szefowa chirurgów w tokijskim szpitalu, nie miała nawet metra sześćdziesięciu wzrostu. Była szczupła, ale miała kobiece krągłości i apetyczne zaokrąglenia. Podobałaby mu się, gdyby nie jędzowaty charakter i cięty język, który najchętniej by jej wyrwał. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć temu, że mózg najmłodszego szefa katedry chirurgii i kobiety, która jako pierwsza w tym szpitalu zdobyła dyplom z chirurgii z dwoma specjalizacjami, kręcił go do niemiłosiernie. Chętnie poszedłby z nią na kawę, tylko po to, by rozmawiać o nowych technologiach, ale z drugiej strony, z czystym sumieniem wsypałby jej do tej kawy truciznę.  
-Na wagę, już – podsunęła sobie krzesło i stanęła na nim. –Ale najpierw się rozbierz. Mój gabinet jest zamknięty – dodała, wiedząc, że tylko przez pokój socjalny ktoś mógłby ich nakryć, a obojgu zależało na dyskrecji.  
-Nie będę się rozbierał – wymamrotał, czując zdradziecki rumieniec i gorąco.  
-Och błagam, Midorima-kun, widziałam więcej nagich mężczyzn niż jakakolwiek inna kobieta w moim wieku. Poza tym, możesz zostać w bieliźnie, bo nie wyglądasz na takiego, co jej nie nosi.  
-Senpai… - warknął, ale zaczął się rozbierać. Robił to szybko i ze złością, ale wszystko układał w kostkę, a koszulę zawiesił na oparciu krzesła. Został również w skarpetkach i w końcu stanął na wadze, oddychając szybko.  
Yuna, chociaż obiecywała sobie, że ciało Midorimy nie zrobi na niej wrażenia, nie mogła powstrzymać wewnętrznego zachwytu; a przynajmniej do momentu, aż zsunęła wzrok z szerokich ramion na jego pierś. Właśnie to ją martwiło. Bez słowa podsunęła miernik i jednocześnie przesunęła palcem po elektronicznym czytniku wagi.  
-Wzrost: metr dziewięćdziesiąt pięć. Waga? Odczytaj sam – poprosiła cicho.  
-Waga: Sześćdziesiąt dziewięć kilo – odczytał ze spokojem. –I co? Dobrze wiem, ile ważę i ile mam wzrostu, nie wiem, po co ta szopka i co ma mi to udowodnić.  
-Midorima-kun, ubierz się. Kiedy rozpocząłeś pracę, ważyłeś prawie osiemdziesiąt kilo, teraz ledwo siedemdziesiąt, co biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jesteś młodym człowiekiem…  
-_Młodym_? – powtórzył sarkastycznie. –Mam dwadzieścia siedem lat. A ty jesteś zaledwie rok starsza, Ito-senpai. Poza tym, pracujemy w stresujących warunkach, to normalne, że tracę na wadze.  
-Midorima-kun, masz niedowagę. Odchudzasz się? Czujesz się nieatrakcyjny? Spotykasz się z kimś?  
-H…HA?! Co to za pytania?! – żachnął się.  
-Midorima-kun, mam wszelkie podstawy podejrzewać, że się odchudzasz. Mężczyzna o twoim wzroście, powinien ważyć _minimum_ dziesięć kilo więcej. I dopóki nie przytyjesz przynajmniej czterech kilogramów, nie wpuszczę cię na salę. Nie chcę się martwić cały czas, że zemdlejesz podczas zabiegu albo będziesz rozkojarzony i coś spieprzysz. Zapytam więc jeszcze raz: czy czujesz się nieatrakcyjny? Czy powinnam poprosić psychologa z oddziału czwartego o rozmowę z tobą?  
-Nie! – ryknął, ale zaraz próbował się opanować. Wściekle poprawił okulary. –Zerwałem zaręczyny pół roku temu. Narzeczoną wybrali moi rodzice, więc nie, nie przeżywam tego emocjonalnie, ale… - spojrzał w bok i zagryzł wargę. –Ale to ona gotowała, okej? Może nie gotowała jakoś cudownie, ale zjadliwie.  
-Czekaj… czy ty sugerujesz, że chudniesz, bo mieszkasz sam i nie ma ci kto gotować?  
-T-tak bym tego nie ujął i…  
Yuna zaczęła się śmiać, cicho i ze smutkiem. Myślała, że naprawdę stało się coś niesamowicie złego i Midorima coś przeżywa, a tymczasem chodziło o coś tak trywialnego. Najlepszy neurochirurg i przystojny, dojrzały mężczyzna, który chudł, bo nie miał mu kto gotować.  
-W twoje zawieszenie wpisałam kontuzje nadgarstka, której nabawiłeś się podczas meczu koszykówki – westchnęła w końcu. Jednocześnie nabazgrała coś na kartce. –Tutaj masz mój adres. Może nie jestem mistrzem kuchni, ale gotuję zjadliwie, a odkąd zmarła moja mama, wciąż gotuję za dużo.  
-Nie musisz…  
-Nie muszę, ale mogę – przerwała mu.  
-Nie chcę być kłopotem – zaczął zawiązywać swój krawat, unikając jej wzroku.  
-Nie będziesz kłopotem.  
-Nie toleruję laktozy – wymamrotał. –Od urodzenia. Gotowanie dla mnie to męka i nie mogę zamawiać nic na wynos, więc nie rób sobie kłopotu.-Ty nie tolerujesz laktozy, ja nie jem mięsa – postukała długopisem w biurko. –Sobota o osiemnastej, Midorima-kun.

* * *

Mógł się domyślić, że będzie miała kota.  
Nienawidził kotów od dzieciństwa, kiedy jeden z kotów sąsiadki podrapał go po ręce. Od tamtego czasu zarówno on, jak i wredne futrzaki, prowadziły cichą, zimną wojnę. Tymczasem Yuna miała w mieszkaniu czarnego, długowłosego kota, który na samo powitanie nasyczał na niego i odwrócił się, po królewsku unosząc ogon i nos.  
Midorimę zaskoczyło to, jak bardzo Yuna w wersji domowej różniła się od tej ze szpitala. Tutaj miała rozpuszczone włosy i dopiero teraz zauważył, jak bardzo długie są. Założyła proste dżinsy i zwykłą koszulkę z dekoltem, który pokazywał wzgórek jej piersi. Midorima cieszył się, że również ubrał się normalnie – jako iż został zaproszony na kolację, myślał przez chwilę, że powinien założyć koszulę i krawat, ale potem wmówił sobie, że to nie randka, tylko spotkanie dwóch współpracowników, nawet nie przyjaciół. Mimo to, przyniósł jednak butelkę wina.  
-Mam nadzieję, że będzie pasowało do jedzenia – podał jej prezent, po czym zaczął ściągać buty.  
-Mhm, wytrawne białe? Jak najbardziej – uśmiechnęła się. –Wchodź, nie krępuj się. Sir Mruczek nie powinien cię zaczepiać. Rozgość się.  
Midorima rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu i zauważył dwie rzeczy: pierwszą było to, że wszędzie widać było obecność kota. Zabawki leżały na dywanie, a w różnych miejscach w mieszkaniu znajdowały się drapaczki albo domki. Jak na kogoś, kto tyle zarabia, mogła sobie pozwolić na wymianę podrapanych mebli.  
-Jestem zgłoszona jako dom zastępczy dla bezdomnych kotów – wyjaśniła, widząc jego wzrok. –Sir Mruczek jest mój, ale czasem zdarzają się bezpańskie zwierzaki, które u mnie czekają na nowe lokum.  
-Sir Mruczek – powtórzył za zgrozą.  
Zapowiadał się przerażający wieczór.

* * *

Sobotni wieczór zazwyczaj należał do nich. Torę w tym czasie zabierali do siebie dziadkowie; Kagetora uwielbiał swojego wnuka. Co prawda, kiedy Riko zaszła w nieplanowaną ciążę jeszcze na studiach, na początku się wściekł, ale potem pogodził z sytuacją i pomógł młodym, tak jak pomogli im rodzice Hyuugi. Nie mógł też zignorować faktu, że od dawna widział, jak bardzo się kochają i że są sobie przeznaczeni. Poza tym, lubił czterookiego, chociaż prędzej odgryzłby sobie język niż powiedział to głośno. Po cichu chciał również doczekać się kolejnego wnuka (może tym razem wnuczki?), więc na weekendy zabierali Torę na zmianę z drugimi dziadkami, by Hyuuga i jego żona mieli dla siebie więcej wolnego czasu.  
A spędzali go różnie; czasem nie wychodzili z domu (i łóżka), czasem szli do kina lub teatru, a czasem po prostu wybierali się na spacer. Tak jak dziś, gdy w sobotni wieczór panowała przyjemna temperatura, a słońce już tak nie prażyło jak kilka godzin wcześniej. Kagetora był w Stanach, a do rodziców Hyuugi przyjechał z rodziną jego młodszy brat, więc Tora został na weekend w domu. Cały dzień spędził na czytaniu książeczek i oglądaniu telewizji, nim w końcu rodzice mieli dla niego więcej czasu: Hyuuga skończył poprawiać klasówki, a Riko układać treningi na najbliższe dwa tygodnie, więc postanowili wyjść na spacer.  
Kroki skierowały ich do ulubionej piekarnio – kawiarni, należącej do Murasakibary. W czasie sezonu właściciel wystawiał na zewnątrz stoliki i parasolki, a klienci mogli napić się tam kawy, patrząc na park i dzieci na placu zabaw. Nie spodziewali się, że na miejscu zastaną znajomego jeszcze z czasów liceum.  
-Cześć Izuki – Hyuuga wyciągnął rękę i uścisnął dłoń swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. –Witaj, Hikari.  
-Hej Hyuuga, hej Riko – kobieta podniosła się z krzesełka. –Hej, Tora. Miyu jest na placu zabaw, na pewno ucieszy się na twój widok – dodała.  
-Mamo?  
-Biegnij. Zamówię twoje ulubione ciastko. Tylko…  
-Mam być na widoku, tak, wiem – po tych słowach w radosnych podskokach pobiegł na plac zabaw, gdzie niemal natychmiast znalazł swoją koleżankę.  
Hyuuga usiadł obok Izuki'ego, podczas gdy obie kobiety weszły do środka, by zamówić kawy i ciastka. Wiedziały, że wystarczy chwila, by obaj pogrążyli się w rozmowie o sporcie; Riko to nie przeszkadzało, ale Hikari niekoniecznie znała się na koszykówce. Co prawda, w czasach szkolnych nie przepuściła ani jednego meczu swojego brata, ale nie znała zasad.  
-Co tam słychać? – zapytała, patrząc na swoją równolatkę. Zazdrościła jej męża i rodziny. Ona wciąż walczyła z sądem o pełnię praw rodzicielskich nad Miyu.  
-W porządku – Riko się uśmiechnęła, z lekkim roztargnieniem śledząc wzrokiem Murasakibarę, który uwijał się przy kasie. –Rozmawiamy z Junpei'em o drugim dziecku.  
-O – Hikari ścisnęła lekko jej rękę. –Naprawdę?  
-Mhm – zamruczała, patrząc na nią tajemniczo. –Wiesz, obojgu nam idzie świetnie w pracy, Tora jest już duży, więc powinien to zrozumieć. No i nie chciałabym, żeby między nim a drugim była zbyt duża różnica wieku.  
-No tak, to ma sens. Ale ho, ho. Pomieścicie się w waszym mieszkaniu?  
-Na początku tak… A potem się zobaczy. Mój papa mówił coś o zamianie. W sensie żebyśmy my wzięli dom przy sali gimnastycznej, a on przeniesie się do nas. Odkąd mama nie żyje nie potrzeba my tak wiele miejsca.  
-No tak. Ale… łał. Drugie dziecko. Znów będziesz promienieć, jak wtedy – zaśmiała się, gdy zbliżyły się do kasy.  
-Aaaaaa, koniec!  
W kawiarni zapadła cisza, kiedy jedna z kelnerek rzuciła fartuszkiem na ziemię i wybiegła. Klienci w szoku patrzyli to na siebie, to w ślad za nią, nim spojrzeli na Murasakibarę. Cukiernik miał jednak nieprzenikniony wyraz twarz, jedynie gniewnie zmarszczył brwi. W końcu z cichym westchnięciem spiął włosy z kucyk na karku i spojrzał na klientów.  
-Przepraszam, czy ktoś z państwa nie szuka może szuka pracy?

* * *

Izuki opowiedział Hyuudze o tym, co ostatnio działo się z Miyu i zapytał o radę – w końcu przyjaciel wychowywał dziecko w tym samym wieku, co prawda, w całkiem innych warunkach, ale miał większe doświadczenie. Hyuuga miał ochotę zasugerować wizytę u psychologa, ale przecież Izuki był psychologiem; co prawda, specjalizował się w kryminalnych sprawach, a nie dzieciach, ale…  
-Może Kuroko-sensei mógłby wam pomóc? – zagadnął nagle. –Wiesz, Tora jest nim zachwycony, facet ma świetny kontakt z dziećmi.  
-Mm.. spróbujemy. Sam już nie wiem. Kurator cały czas twierdzi, że Hikari nie nadaje się na rodzinę zastępczą, bo jest samotna. Mnie nie bierze pod uwagę w ogóle. Hyuuga, cholera, jest tyle samotnych matek, które świetnie sobie dają radę, ale kiedy samotna kobieta chce przysposobić dziecko własnej siostry, to...  
-Wiem. Wiem, Izuki, wiem – powtórzył. –To jest chore. Swoją drogą, gdzie dzieciaki? Zniknęły mi z oczu – podniósł się i wychylił, mrużąc oczy. Z daleka dostrzegł jednak charakterystyczną, niebieską koszulkę z zielonym smokiem, którą nosił jego syn. To go uspokoiło.

* * *

Miyu tymczasem bawiła się spokojnie z Torą. On jako jedyny w grupie traktował ją jak normalną dziewczynkę, a nie wytykał palcami i przezywał sierotą. Dlatego bardzo lubiła jego towarzystwo i spokój, jaki wnosił ze sobą wszędzie tam, gdzie był. Lubiła również jego tatę, o ciepłych, zielonych oczach oraz roześmianą mamę, która zawsze miała w kieszeni jakieś cukierki.  
-Miyu-chan, uważaj – Tora złapał ją za rękę i pokazał potłuczoną butelkę w trawie. –Chodźmy się pobawić gdzieś indziej.  
-Mhm – posłusznie pozwoliła mu się poprowadzić do piaskownicy.  
A przynajmniej taki był ich zamiar, gdyż zagadani ze sobą, nie zauważyli, że oddalili się w drugą stronę. Tutaj, w zaroślach część starszych chłopców zazwyczaj robiła swoją bazę. Teraz jednak ich nie było, więc mogli się tutaj pobawić. Miyu opowiedziała Torze o strasznym mężczyźnie, którego ostatnio spotkała i pokazała mu wizytówkę. Chłopczyk z trudem odczytał nazwisko.  
-Akashi Seijuro… On jest bardzo sławny, prawda?  
-Nie wiem. Wyglądał na takiego ważniaka, co pracuje dla złych. Założę się, ze gdyby szerzej otworzył buzię, to by miał takie ostre zęby!  
-A może on zatrudnia złych? – zastanowił się Tora. –Jest bos..bosz…bossem jakuzy?  
-Nie, lepiej nie – Miyu objęła kolana ramionami i przyciągnęła je do piersi. –Kopnęłam go. Myślisz, że jakuza będzie chciała mnie zabić?  
-Obronię cię! – obiecał.  
Miyu uśmiechnęła się do niego i pozwoliła, by mocniej złapał jej rączkę. Chcąc odwrócić jego uwagę od tematu, a także poniekąd od siebie, rozejrzała się.  
-Coś tutaj brzydko pachnie – mruknęła.  
-Zobaczmy, co to!

* * *

Dorośli spokojnie popijali kawę, z daleka obserwując kolejkę, jaka zrobiła się do kasy. Wszyscy współczuli Murasakibarze, który w godzinach szczytu został sam w kawiarni i musiał godzić wszystkie obowiązki. Szybko jednak wrócili do rozmowy o starych czasach, co jakiś czas zerkając za swoimi dziećmi.  
-Może zjemy po jeszcze jednym ciastku? – zaproponowała Riko, podnosząc się.  
-Pójdę z tobą – zgodził się Izuki. –Weźmiemy jeszcze po kawie, co? I może sok dla dzieci.  
-Trzeba by je w końcu zawołać, niech coś zjedzą – westchnęła Hikari, przeciągając się i poprawiając okulary słoneczne. –Oja, Hyuuga, zasłoń mnie – sapnęła.  
-Czemu? – mężczyzna rozejrzał się dyskretnie.  
-Widzisz tego gościa w drogich ciuchach, czerwonego na głowie, z okularami na nosie?  
-Ehe. Wygląda znajomo – przechylił głowę, jakby próbował sobie przypomnieć, skąd może go znać.  
-To Akashi Seijuro. Ostatnio, gdy Miyu uciekła to on ją znalazł. Powiem ci, że przyjemniaczek z niego – jęknęła, gdy mężczyzna zrobił krok w ich stronę.  
-Zauważył cię – bąknął Hyuuga kącikiem ust.  
-Izuki-san – Akashi skinął jej głową, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. –Dobry wieczór.  
-Dobry wieczór, Akashi-san. To mój znajomy, Hyuuga Junpei-san. Hyuuga, to pan, który pomógł ostatnio Miyu, Akashi Seijuro-san – przedstawiła sobie obu mężczyzn. –Przyszedł pan na kawę?  
-Tak, ale jak widzę, wszystkie stoliki są zajęte… Chyba pójdę gdzieś indziej.  
-N-niech pan siądzie – wymamrotała. –Powinniśmy panu postawić kawę za to, że ostatnio nam pan pomógł.  
-Napiszę Riko sms, żeby wzięła coś dodatkowego. Moja żona już stoi w kolejce – wyjaśnił Akashi'emu, który z tajemniczym uśmiechem usiadł na jednym z wolnych miejsc. –Na co ma pan ochotę?  
Akashi nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Nagle z pobliskiego parku w górę poderwały się wrony, kracząc głośno, a po chwili ciszę rozdarł przerażający krzyk.  
-To była Miyu – szepnęła Hikari, podrywając się.  
-Tatooo! – zawył ktoś z oddali, ale Hyuuga już biegł. Kiedy usłyszał krzyk syna, zareagował instynktownie. Ku jego zdumieniu, w połowie drogi dogonił go Akashi. Równym tempem dobiegli do placu zabaw i rozglądali się, szukając _swoich_ dzieci. Kilkoro z nich zbiło się w grupki, a ku nim biegli już inni przerażeni rodzice. Wtem z krzaków wybiegł najpierw Tora, który rzucił się na Hyuugę; mężczyzna złapał go w locie i przytulił. Jego syn cały drżał i płakał, coś próbując mu tłumaczyć, ale z powodu stresu i płaczu nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Miyu, widząc Akashi'ego cofnęła się o krok i zbliżyła do nóg Hyuugi.  
-Miyu-chan, pamiętasz mnie? – zapytał Akashi, kucając. Sam nie wiedział, czemu słysząc krzyk dziewczynki zaczął biec. Na samą myśl, że coś mogło się jej stać, czuł przerażenie. Widząc ją jednak całą i zdrową, poczuł ulgę. Nie mógł jednak zignorować jej krzyku. –Jestem Akashi. Co się stało?  
-Ciocia!  
Dziewczynka przylgnęła do nóg Hikari, która podniosła ją i przytuliła.  
-Skarbie, co się stało? – zapytała, patrząc to na nią, to na Akashi'ego. Ją również zaskoczyło to, że mężczyzna biegł razem z Hyuugą, tak jakby chodziło o jego dziecko.  
-Nic jej nie jest, nic nie zauważyłem – mruknął Akashi.  
-Tak, widzę. Skarbie, co tam było? Ktoś cię wystraszył? Ktoś chciał, żebyś ty i Tora z nim poszli?  
-N-nie – wykrztusiła dziewczynka. –T-tam w krzakach jest ba-ba-baza i… i my poszliśmy się tam ba-ba-bawić – próbowała tłumaczyć, jednocześnie płacząc i dostając czkawki. –I… i coś brzy-brzydko pachniało i…  
-I po-po-poszliśmy zooobaczyć i tato… - Tora objął Hyuugę za szyję, a mężczyzna poklepał go po plecach. Kątem oka zauważył, że biegną ku nim równie przerażeni Izuki i Riko, a rodzice pozostałych dzieci również słuchają ich słów z ciekawości.  
-T-tam… tam ktoś n-niee-niee żyje!

* * *

Zabijcie mnie. Ten rozdział miał być całkiem o czymś innym, ale tak mi się popłynęło... Komentarze mile widziane ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Aomine delikatnie sunął dłonią po udzie Kise, podczas kiedy model chichotał cicho. Przed chwilą skończyli uprawiać naprawdę dobry seks i Aomine miał ochotę na kolejną rundę. Wiedział, że Kise mu nie odmówi, chociaż chciał dać mu chwilę wypoczynku. Inaczej blondyn narzekał na ból i fukał na niego wściekle, a co jak co, ale Aomine lubił uśmiechniętego i roześmianego Kise. Przypominał mu tym samym, że swoją pracę, morderstwa, śmierć i cierpienie zostawiał za progiem. Kise był jak słońce, przypominające mu o tym, że życie wciąż trwa.  
-O czym myślisz? – zapytał Kise, wsuwając głowę pod jego brodę i kreśląc palcem małe kółko na wilgotnej od potu piersi Aomine.  
-Zgadnij.  
Jego głos po seksie zawsze był trochę bardziej ochrypnięty i głębszy i Kise był szczęśliwy, że tylko on o tym wie.  
-O mnie – wskoczył na niego, opierając się dłońmi o brzuch partnera i zalotnie poruszając pupą, by otrzeć się pośladkami o jego męskość. –Zawsze myślisz o mnie – dodał z arogancją w głosie.  
-Mmm, nie dosyć, że jesteś seksowny, to jeszcze jesteś jasnowidzem – zaśmiał się Aomine, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach. Model tylko uśmiechnął się do niego kusicielsko, lekko przechylając głowę w prawo.  
Jednego jednak nie przewidzieli. W momencie, gdy Kise pochylił się, by pocałować Aomine w usta, rozdzwonił się telefon. Blondyn tylko sapnął z irytacją, z wargami które od warg Aomine dzieliły tylko milimetry.  
-Nie odbieraj – szepnął. –Przecież masz wolny wieczór. Mój wieczór.  
-To Akashi. Specjalnie ustawiłem taki dzwonek. Ciekawe, czego chce – mruknął Aomine, podnosząc się i sięgając po komórkę. Kise fuknął z irytacją, ale objął go nogami w pasie i czekał, słysząc głos Akashi'ego równie wyraźnie, jakby to on z nim rozmawiał.  
-Daiki, dobrze, że odebrałeś.  
-Czego chcesz, Akashi? Jestem zajęty – dodał, lekko wsuwając w Kise dwa palce. Blondyn jęknął głośno, nim szybko zasłonił sobie usta dłońmi i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Aomine.  
-Ryouta jest z tobą – domyślił się Akashi. –Lepiej, żeby tego nie słyszał.  
-O co chodzi? – Aomine zmarszczył brwi.  
-Pamiętasz ten robiony na zamówienie zegarek, który podarowaliśmy trenerowi Sanadzie na koniec gimnazjum?  
-Haa? – policjant podrapał się w nos, próbując się skupić. To, że Kise delikatnie całował go po szyi nie pomagało. –No, coś było. Ty to załatwiałeś.  
-Tak. Nie ma dwóch takich zegarków.  
-Akashi, jeśli zadzwoniłeś do mnie pogadać o zegarkach, to hehe, nie mam czasu – Aomine parsknął śmiechem, tak samo, jak Kise. Szybko jednak przeszło im rozbawienie.  
-Otóż to, Daiki. Nie ma dwóch takich zegarków, dlatego mam niemal stuprocentową pewność, że trener Sanada nie żyje. Chciałbym, żebyś tu przyjechał jak najszybciej i zajął się tą sprawą.

* * *

Nie minęło nawet pół godziny, a Aomine już zjawił się przy kawiarni Murasakibary. Na szczęście, jak zauważył Akashi, nie towarzyszył mu Kise, a detektyw wyglądał na skupionego i zaintrygowanego. Zbliżył się do policjantów, stojących przy granicy parku i zabezpieczających teren i pokazał im odznakę, zawieszoną na szyi, po czym przeszedł pod żółtą taśmą i podszedł do Akashi'ego. On, a także rodzina Izukich wraz z Hyuugami zostali pośrodku; dzieci były świadkami i policja nie pozwoliła im się oddalić, póki nie złożą oświadczenia. Nikogo nie obchodziło to, że maluchy cicho płakały, mimo wysiłków opiekunów by ich uspokoić.  
-Co się dzieje? – mruknął Aomine.  
-Miyu-chan i Tora-kun bawili się w krzakach, gdzie znaleźli ciało – rzucił Akashi, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni. Aomine szybko spojrzał na dzieci i ich rodziców, po czym lekko skinął im głową.  
-Aomine Daiki, podkomisarz Tokijskiego Wydziału Zabójstw – przedstawił się. –A ten facet, co do nas idzie i wygląda jak demon, to mój szef, Imayoshi Shoichi.  
-Witam państwa – Imayoshi skinął zgromadzonym głową. –Miałem po ciebie dzwonić, Aomine, ale twój partner powiedział, że już wyszedłeś. Dyspozytor cię wezwał?  
-Nie, znam jednego ze świadków – Aomine pokazał palcem na Akashi'ego, który sobą lekko zasłaniał Hikari i Miyu. –Swoją drogą, on podejrzewa, że obaj znamy ofiarę.  
-Co? Udało się ją panu zidentyfikować, Akashi-san? – Imayoshi zdjął okulary i lekko je przetarł. –Z tego, co słyszałem, ciało jest… - urwał i chrząknął, przypominając sobie o świadkach. –Mniejsza, zaraz do tego wrócimy. Oi, czemu te maluszki płaczą? Wujek Imayoshi zaraz z wami pogada i…  
-Pogadajmy z dziećmi jutro, dzisiaj i tak nic z nich nie wyciągniemy – Aomine pokręcił głową. –Są przerażone i roztrzęsione, a nie chcę mieć na głowie Inspektora i skargi o znęcanie się nad nieletnimi. Wezmę od państwa numer telefonu i skontaktujemy się. Przyjedziemy z psychologiem – dodał.  
-Dobrze – Hyuuga skinął głową i podyktował mu numer swojej komórki, to samo zrobiła Hikari. –Jeśli to wszystko, panie władzo, chciałbym zabrać syna i żonę do domu.  
-Jasne. Dziękujemy za współpracę.  
-M-mhm…  
-Jesteście autem? – zwrócił się Akashi do Izukich, kiedy Hyuuga i Riko pożegnali się z nimi i odeszli.  
-Nie – Izuki podrapał się w kark. Teraz trochę tego żałował, bo naprawdę chciał już wrócić do domu. O ile zajmował się sprawami kryminalnymi, tak obcowanie ze śmiercią było mu obce.  
-Odwiozę was – oznajmił Akashi, wyciągając kluczyki. –Miyu-chan powinna jak najszybciej być w domu – dodał, widząc, że jej opiekunowie chcą protestować. Kiedy jednak wspomniał o Miyu, Hikari natychmiast przytaknęła.  
-Dziękuję – szepnęła, a Akashi spojrzał jej w oczy i uśmiechnął się smutno. Chociaż tyle mógł zrobić.

* * *

Aomine i Imayoshi sięgnęli po jednorazowe rękawiczki i naciągnęli je, nim skierowali się w stronę krzaków. Milczeli; pracowali już ze sobą wcześniej, chociaż Imayoshi zazwyczaj nie opuszczał biura, a Aomine towarzyszył Susa. Jeśli jednak ich szef ruszał się z komendy i zjawiał na miejscu zbrodni, to znaczy, że sprawa była poważniejsza.  
Obaj kucnęli nad ciałem. Minął już czas, kiedy Aomine czuł obrzydzenie widząc trupa. Parę pierwszych razów skończył rzygając do rowu albo kosza na śmieci, ale uodpornił się na to. Teraz nie widział nic obrzydliwego, jedynie ciało kogoś, kto umarł przedwcześnie. Imayoshi odsunął się, by policyjny fotograf mógł zrobić zdjęcia.  
-To dziwne. Mówiłeś, że twój przyjaciel rozpoznał ciało, a tymczasem jest całkowicie spalone – oznajmił, przesuwając wzrokiem po zwęglonych resztkach. –Identyfikacja jest praktycznie niemożliwa. Będziemy musieli porównywać uzębienie z bazą zaginionych.  
-Ten zegarek, spójrz – Aomine pokazał palcem; nie dotykał niczego, żeby nie zniszczyć śladów, które patolog mógłby znaleźć. –Mimo iż ciało jest zwęglone w całości, na zegarku niczego nie widać. Trawa dookoła ciała nie jest nawet nadpalona, a jeśli porównamy czas zgonu z statystyką straży pożarnej, nie znajdziemy nic.  
-Tak, ciało nie zostało spalone tutaj. Ktoś je podrzucił – mruknął – wraz z tym zegarkiem. Dziwna sprawa.  
-Myślałem, że dlatego tu jesteś – powiedział nagle Aomine. –Wiesz, Sanada był trenerem w Teikou. I jego ciało zostało spalone.  
-Mówisz o tej szkole, która ostatnio płonęła? Pracował tam?  
-Z tego co wiem, to tak. Ale Kagami mówił, że nikt nie zginął podczas ich akcji. Ale póki nie zrobimy testów dentystycznych, całkowita identyfikacja jest niemożliwa.  
-Ryo miał zrobić bekon na kolację, ale chyba zrezygnuję – westchnął Imayoshi, podnosząc się. –Dobra, zabierajcie ciało do laboratorium. Chcę, żeby technicy przeszukali cały ten lasek, grajdołek i cokolwiek. Najmniejszy papierek ma trafić do laboratorium. Aomine, te dzieciaki… chcę mieć wszystkie zeznania. Rodziców też. Jadę z ciałem do laboratorium. Pogonię ich i sprawdzę bazę danych. Dopilnuj wszystkiego tutaj, a potem jedź do tego twojego kumpla od pożarów i pogadaj z nim o tamtym dniu.

* * *

Kagami'ego obudziło walenie do drzwi. Odsypiał właśnie dyżur, więc wyciąganie go z łóżka przed szóstą rano nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Mimo to, kiedy walenie nie ustawało, wygrzebał się spod koca i poczłapał w stronę drzwi, po drodze znajdując jakąś parę spodenek. Naciągnął je na siebie i otworzył drzwi natarczywej osobie. Widząc Aomine, jęknął cicho.  
-Czego chcesz, Aho? – burknął, wpuszczając go do środka.  
-Musimy pogadać.  
-Naprawdę? – prychnął z ironią. –Dobra. Kurwa. Zaparzę kawę, a ty… a ty mów. Jeśli chodzi o Kuroko, to nie mam zamiaru zrobić mu krzywdy. Lubię go.  
-Tetsu? Tetsu nie ma z tym nic wspólnego… chociaż dobrze wiedzieć. Ale chodzi o pożar w Teikou. Byłeś wtedy na służbie?  
Kagami włączył ekspres do kawy i przygotował dwa kubki. Aomine wyglądał na zmęczonego, jakby nie spał całą noc albo i dłużej; miał na sobie wymięte ubranie, a na koszulce plamę po czymś, zapewne po jakimś szybkim posiłku. Mimo złości, czuł tez współczucie. Jechali na tym samym wózku, glina i strażak.  
-Jesteś głodny?  
-Nie pogardzę czymś – usiadł przy stole i wyciągnął telefon. Kagami zauważył kątem oka, że Aomine pisze smsa, podczas kiedy on odgrzewał dwie miski potrawki z ryżu. Zapewne informował Kise, że nie wróci do domu w najbliższym czasie.  
-Więc? O co chodzi?  
-Byłeś na dyżurze podczas gaszenia szkoły?  
-Nie, miałem wolne, ale mój przełożony mnie wezwał. Brakowało im rąk do pracy, a bali się o dzieciaki uwięzione w klasach.  
-Jak nazywa się twój przełożony?  
-Kiyoshi Teppei.  
-Długo z nim pracujesz?  
-Od samego początku. No i znam go z liceum. Dobry facet. Irytująco dobry, ale… no wiesz – wzruszył ramionami, a Aomine przytaknął. _Wiedział_.  
-Słuchaj, jest jakaś szansa, najmniejsza, że przeoczyliście zwłoki?  
-Co? – Kagami żachnął się, odwracając od kuchenki. –Nie ma opcji. Sam sprawdzałem część szkoły, wiem też, że moi koledzy się do tego przykładają. Nie było ofiar śmiertelnych, dzięki Bogu.  
-Problem w tym, że wczoraj wieczorem znaleźliśmy ciało jednego z nauczycieli, który pracował w Teikou. Mojego byłego trenera – dodał ciszej.  
-Serio? Jesteś pewien, że to on? Wiesz, widziałem parę… ciał – _czy też raczej tego, co z nich zostawiają płomienie_, dodał w myślach. –Identyfikacja jest trudna.  
-W nocy kujony z laboratorium doszły do tego, po dokumentacji dentystycznej. No i facet znikł tydzień temu. Zaginięcie zgłosiła jego żona.  
-Cholera. Myślicie, że to ma związek – Kagami usiadł przy stole i podsunął Aomine miskę. Policjant rzucił się na ryż z apetytem. –Jacyś niezadowoleni uczniowie?  
-Nie wiem – wybełkotał z pełnymi ustami. –Był nijaki. Taki… no wiesz.  
Kagami _wiedział_.  
-Ale musiał coś zrobić, że go zabito. Bo nie podejrzewasz samobójstwa. Miałem wczoraj dyżur, nie było żadnego pożaru. Ciało było podrzucone?  
-Jesteś mądrzejszy niż wyglądasz. Tak. Czekamy na określenie czasu zgonu. Może to pomoże.  
-Może… Hej, nim wyjdziesz… zrobić ci kanapki?  
-Aniele mój – jęknął z wdzięcznością Aomine.  
-Nie robię tego dla ciebie – Kagami mruknął. –Kise zawsze dzwoni, czy cię widziałem, czy dobrze wyglądałeś, czy nie byłeś głodny. Jak mu powiem, że zrobiłem ci kanapki, to się odczepi.  
Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko. I on, i Kagami _wiedzieli_, że nie robi tego dla Kise. Robił to, bo był jego _przyjacielem_.

* * *

Bycie spóźnionym nie oznaczało nic dobrego. No, chyba że nie miało się pracy – wtedy czas nie miał znaczenia rano. Himuro Tatsuya przeklinał jednak pod nosem. Odkąd sprowadził się z powrotem do Japonii, prześladował go pech. Rozważał coraz mocniej powrót do Stanów, gdzie przynajmniej mógł liczyć na pomoc rodziców, ale wtedy przypominał sobie, _dlaczego_ wyjechał. To miał być nowy początek nie tylko dla niego. Miał oszczędności, które pozwolą mu żyć jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale coraz mocniej szukał pracy.  
-Papo? – senny głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Himuro uśmiechnął się, trochę na siłę, i spojrzał na czarnowłosą dziewczynkę, która weszła do kuchni, ciągnąc za sobą pluszowego królika.  
-Yumi, mogłaś jeszcze spać – powiedział łagodnie.  
Nie powinna już spać, ale to inna bajka. Po prostu dla dzieci obcokrajowców brakowało miejsc w przedszkolu i Himuro nie miał z kim zostawić swojej córeczki. Bycie samotnym rodzicem nie znajdowało się na szczycie jego ulubionych rzeczy.  
-Pan Królik jest głodny.  
-A więc musimy mu dać jeść – oznajmił, odsuwając się od stołu. –Co zje Pan Królik? Marchewkę?  
-Fuuuj – dziewczynka wykrzywiła się teatralnie. –Pan Królik zje owsiankę!  
-Owsianka raz proszę – Himuro otworzył lodówkę i zabrał się za przygotowywanie śniadania dla córki.  
-Papo, mogę ciastko?  
-Przed śniadaniem? Nie ma mo…no dobrze, jedno – zgodził się. Nigdy nie potrafił jej niczego odmówić. Była oczkiem w jego głowie i jedynym powodem, dla którego rano wstawał z łóżka.  
-Chcę te z fioletowej!  
-Z fioletowej? Ach, te z Cukierni Murasakibary? – odgadł i sięgnął po opakowanie, po czym podał ciasteczko córce.  
Dopiero po wyjęciu ich z pudełka, zauważył na nim informacje o tym, iż poszukiwani są pracownicy do cukierni. Himuro wyprostował kawałek papieru i wczytał się w informacje, nieświadomie samemu wsuwając sobie do ust jedno z ciasteczek.

* * *

Dwie godziny później, z Yumi w ramionach, wszedł do krainy słodkich zapachów i grzesznych przyjemności. Jako iż wciąż nie było południa, w cukierni świeciły pustki, jedyni klienci kupowali słodycze na wynos. Za ladą stał sam właściciel. Himuro nie miał okazji go dotychczas poznać; zawsze obsługiwała go któraś z kelnerek. Zaskoczył go wzrost Murasakibary; owszem, słyszał pogłoski, ale założył, że są wyolbrzymione, jak każde inne plotki.  
Yumi wyrwała mu się z ramion i podbiegła koślawo do ułożonych za szybą słodyczy. Himuro uderzyło to, że jego córka sięgała Murasakibarze do kolan, a olbrzym zgniótłby ją i pewnie tego nawet nie zauważył. Poczuł atak paniki i chciał wziąć Yumi na ręce, kiedy Murasakibara kucnął i spojrzał na dziecko.  
-Lubisz słodycze?  
-Taaak, tak samo jak Pan Królik.  
_Jego córka, zazwyczaj nieśmiała i cicha, w ogóle nie bała się ponad dwumetrowego mężczyzny.  
_-A jakie ciastka lubi Pan Królik?  
-Czekoladowe – odparła bez wahania.  
Himuro w końcu zdobył się na to, żeby się ruszyć. Powoli podszedł do lady i sięgnął po portfel. Uśmiechnął się przy tym słabo do Murasakibary.  
-Poproszę ciastko czekoladowe.  
-Na miejscu?  
-T-tak, chętnie.  
-Jedno? – zapytał olbrzym z niedowierzaniem. –Jesteś chudy, powinieneś też zjeść ciastko.  
-N-nie, przyszedłem w innej sprawie. Może pan chwilę poczekać? Yumi, chodź – Himuro usadził ją przy jednym ze stolików, wraz z pluszowym królikiem i ciastkiem. –Nie wolno ci stąd odchodzić, dobrze?  
-Dobrze, papo. Panie Króliku, ciastka? Chętnie!  
-Przepraszam pana – Himuro odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na córkę. Kiedy upewnił się, że dziewczynka zajęła się sobą i swoim wyimaginowanym światem, podniósł wzrok na Murasakibarę. –Chciałem zapytać, czy ogłoszenie o pracę jest wciąż aktualne.  
-Nie wyglądasz na kelnerkę. Głupio wyglądałbyś w tej sukience – dodał, bez śladu złośliwości. Himuro zdążył się zorientować, że Murasakibara po prostu taki jest. _Bezpośredni_.  
-Mogę chodzić w innym stroju. Albo pracować w kuchni. Kończyłem studia gastronomiczne w Los Angeles. I jestem baristą. Mam dyplomy – sięgnął do torby. Nim jednak dokopał się do teczki, wyjął opakowanego w kolorowy papier zapasowego pampersa, butelkę, dwa smoczki i słoiczek z przecierem dla dzieci.  
-To dziwne, przychodzić na rozmowę o pracę z dzieckiem – Murasakibara spojrzał na Yumi, która grzecznie bawiła się przy stoliku.  
Himuro poczuł, jak na policzkach wylewa mu się zdradliwy rumieniec.  
-Przepraszam, nie miałem jej z kim zostawić. Nie ma miejsc w japońskich przedszkolach dla dzieci spoza kraju.  
-Serio? – zapytał Murasakibara, drapiąc się w szyję. –A pytałeś Kurochina?  
-Kuro…kogo?  
-Kurochin pracuje w takim jednym przedszkolu. I przyjmują wszystkie dzieci. Mogę ci dać namiary na niego, jak chcesz.  
-Byłbym ogromnie wdzięczny – Himuro powiedział szybko, nim potencjalny pracodawca mógłby się rozmyślić. –A jak daleko stąd…?  
-Dwie ulice. Kurochin zawsze przychodzi po słodycze dla dzieci – dodał, uznając, że może to interesować rozmówcę. Murasakibara sięgnął do kieszeni fartuszka po telefon i odnalazł numer Kuroko. Podał go Himuro.  
-Dziękuję. Bardzo zależy mi na tej pracy.  
-Nikt nie chce u mnie pracować – olbrzym zmarszczył brwi. –Mówią, że ich stresuję. Czy ja cię stresuję?  
-Nie, ani trochę – skłamał z uśmiechem na twarzy. –Nawet Yumi pana polubiła. A to dla mnie najlepszy dowód.  
-Nie panuj mi – Murasakibara machnął ręką. –Jak chcesz, możesz zacząć od przyszłego tygodnia. Jak załatwisz córce przedszkole. Zostaw mi namiary na ciebie, zadzwonię. A teraz wracam do obsługi klientów. Czemu nie mogą się obsłużyć sami…?  
Murasakibara odszedł, mamrocząc pod nosem, a Himuro uśmiechnął się. Na początku powoli, ale im bliżej stolika i córki się znajdował, tym uśmiech stawał się coraz szerszy.  
-Papa ma pracę – szepnął do niej, podrzucając córkę w powietrze.  
Teraz wszystko musiało się już ułożyć.

* * *

Dziękuję Wam za wszystkie komentarze :) Niestety, przez zamieszanie z pracą magisterską i obroną nie miałam czasu na nie odpowiedzieć - ogromnie, ogromnie przepraszam! Co do Waszych pytań, skarg i zażaleń: KagaKuro się pojawi, nie chcę przyspieszać ich relacji i narzucać ich sobie nawzajem. I Fireproof jest opowiadaniem wielowątkowym; wątki te będą się przeplatać, niektóre potem stworzą całość, a część pobocznych tą całość tylko wzbogaci :)  
[Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, jak wygląda wielowątkość w przypadku innych ff, zapraszam na Nee, aitai yo, które już skończyłam].  
Do usłyszenia! :)  
PS. Nowe rozdziały powinny pojawiać się teraz w miarę regularnie, bo kończę studia.  
PS2. Co sądzicie o KnB BonesAU? :) Bo mam takowe w planach!


	8. Chapter 8

Takao przyciskał dłonie do klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, próbując zatamować krwotok. Jego przyjaciel i współpracownik obok próbował podać nieprzytomnej ofierze tlen i jednocześnie kierować całym zespołem karetki. Mimo iż ryk syreny był niesamowity, Takao nigdy go nie słyszał; adrenalina blokowała jego zmysły na bodźce z zewnątrz, notował tylko polecenia przełożonego i bezduszne tykanie zegara.  
-Tracimy go, Mijayi-san – jęknął Takao, mocniej dociskając palce. Niestety, przez prowizoryczny opatrunek przeciekała krew, która przepływała między jego palcami.  
-Półtorej minuty i jesteśmy w szpitalu – krzyknął tamten. –Zespół szykuje się, czekają na nas na podjeździe, od razu na salę operacyjną! Takao, jedziesz z nimi.  
-Tak jest!  
Kolejne sekundy były tym co, zawsze. Krzykiem, kiedy wyciągali nosze z karetki i rozkładali pod nimi koła i wbiegali do środka, ciągnąc je za sobą. Kątem oka Takao zauważył, jak na ich spotkanie wybiega zespół z OIOM-u i jeden z pielęgniarzy wpada na nosze, wskakuje na nie i przejmuje jego rolę. Teraz to on uciska pierś krwawiącego mężczyzny, a Takao może skupić się na ciągnięciu noszy.  
-Sala operacyjna numer trzy, blok B! – usłyszał, kiedy zza zakrętu wyłoniła się Yuna. Gdzieś w środku Takao po prostu wie, że to ona będzie dzisiaj przewodzić zespołowi chirurgów, który zajmie się ratowaniem życia tego mężczyzny. Być może domyślił się tego, widząc, jak w biegu wkłada na siebie zielony fartuch i chowa długie włosy pod czepkiem.  
-Ofiara napadu na sklep, właściciel – relacjonował jeden z ratowników. –Zastał złodziei na miejscu, postrzelili go czterokrotnie. Mamy otwarte krwawienie z klatki piersiowej, jamy brzusznej i kończyn.  
-Tym zajmiemy się później, teraz znaleźć grupę krwi w bazie i przywieźcie mi dwie jednostki, będziemy przetaczać, inaczej nie przeżyje operacji!  
Kiedy wpadają na salę operacyjną, Takao wie, że minęło zaledwie pięć minut, ale miał wrażenie, że minęło o wiele więcej. Pomaga lekarzom przenieść pacjenta z noszy na stół, po czym wychodzi wraz z kolegami, by umyć się i czekać.

* * *

Chwilę później, gdy stał pod socjalnym prysznicem, jak zawsze klął pod nosem. Stare urządzenia sanitarne albo puszczały zbyt gorącą, albo zbyt zimną wodę; w obu przypadkach odsuwał się od głównego strumienia i walczył tylko z krwawymi plamami na dłoniach i ramionach. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie było ich wiele, jego uniform rzadko je przepuszczał, ale miał wrażenie, że całe jego ciało jest brudne. Szorował je więc jedną z jednorazowych gąbek i kostką szarego mydła. Cieszył się, że jego dyżur dobiegł końca, chociaż żałował, że w takich okolicznościach. Nie wróci też jeszcze do domu; wpierw poczeka pod salą operacyjną na wieści odnośnie rannego mężczyzny, potem może prześpi się w jednym z pokoi socjalnych. I tak nie miał rodziny, do której mógł wrócić, więc równie dobrze mógł spać w pracy.  
Gdy wyszedł spod prysznica, owinięty w za dużą koszulkę (zabrał ją z szafki Midorimy) i jedne ze swoich bawełnianych spodni od dresu, skierował się do małej kuchni, którą dzielili pracownicy szpitala. Chciał pogadać – obojętnie z kim i o czym, po prostu nie chciał być sam. Miał jednak szczęście. Przy jednym ze stolików siedział Midorima i jadł coś, co wyglądało o wiele za dobrze na kupiony na stołówce lunch. Takao złapał plastikowy widelec i dosiadł się szybko, sięgając po pudełko. Midorima osłonił je jednak ramieniem i warknął cicho.  
-No ej, mógłbyś się podzielić – burknął. –Gdzie kupiłeś, Shin-chan? Wygląda smakowicie.  
-Domowe – odparł z arogancją i zadowoleniem w głosie, wbijając w jedzenie pałeczki i ignorując zazdrosne spojrzenie Takao, wsuwając do ust kolejny kęs.  
-No nie żartuj, narzeczona do ciebie wróciła?  
-Nah – machnął ręką. –Jak chcesz, to mogę ci oddać moją kanapkę.  
-Daj, cokolwiek będzie super.  
Tyle co Midorima wyciągnął opakowaną w sreberko kanapkę z torby, Takao wyrwał mu ją z ręki. Przez chwilę obaj jedli w milczeniu, Midorima spokojnie, a Takao wielkimi kęsami pochłaniał chleb i zapijał herbatą z kubka Midorimy (ten mu na to pozwolił). Kiedy skończył, oblizał czubki palców i poklepał się po brzuchu.  
-Cudowne. A teraz powiedz, od kogo masz domowe żarcie. Mama u ciebie była?  
-Nie. Zostało trochę z weekendowej kolacji i Senpai mi dzisiaj przyniosła – mruknął, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co mówi.  
-Czekaj, czekaj co? – Takao pochylił się do przodu. –Yu-chan przyniosła ci jedzenie do pracy? Moment, to już nic, byłeś z nią na kolacji? U niej?!  
-Ciiiszej – syknął Midorima, uciszając go i rozglądając się nerwowo. –Tak, zaprosiła mnie na kolację. To chyba nic złego? Oboje jesteśmy dorośli, poza tym, tylko jedliśmy – poprawił okulary.  
-Dlaczego brzmisz, jakbyś był rozczarowany? Jesteś rozczarowany, co? Nie wierzę, lecisz na Yu-chan!  
-Takao! – warknął ostrzegawczo. To, że mężczyzna tak lekko i nieformalnie odnosił się do niej, nazywając ją „Yu-chan", zamiast tytułować ją prawidłowo do jej stopnia… Chyba że relacja między Yuną a Takao była zażyła. Ta wizja mu się nie spodobała.  
-No okej, okej – zniżył głos. –Ona jest w twoim typie, jak tak o tym myślę.  
-Żartujesz s-sobie! – prychnął, czerwieniąc się. –Lubi koty!  
-Dobrzy ludzie lubią zwierzęta, Shin-chan.  
-J-Jest złośliwa!  
-Nie, wcale nie – odparł, zaskoczony. –Dba o personel, o pacjentów. Czasem mi jej szkoda – przyznał. –W ostatnią Wigilię byliśmy razem w kinie i na kolacji – wyznał.  
Midorima mógłby przysiąc, że jego serce zgubiło swój rytm na chwilę. Czy jego przełożona i Takao spotykali się? Sypiali ze sobą? Nie słyszał żadnych plotek o ich związku, a w szpitalu szybko by się rozniosły. Ale z drugiej strony, zganił siebie w myślach, co go to obchodziło? To był tylko niezobowiązujący posiłek, podczas którego rozmawiali głównie o pracy i nowinkach medycznych. Dopóki jej kot nie zaczął ocierać się o jego nogi i nie zeszli na tematy nie związane z pracą, było dobrze. Jej umysł był błyskotliwy i zapewne gdyby pochodziła z takiej rodziny, jak jego, już dawno byłaby dyrektorem szpitala, a nie tylko szefem oddziału. Pochodziła jednak z biednej rodziny, bez znajomości i koneksji.  
-Oho, aż widzę, jak trybiki kręcą ci się w głowie – Takao zaśmiał się cicho, mrużąc oczy. –Nie przejmuj się. Nie spałem z nią. Nie jest taka. Swoją drogą, ja też taki nie jestem.  
-Dobra, dobra – Midorima poprawił okulary, próbując ukryć, że mu ulżyło.  
-Po prostu oboje jesteśmy samotni – kontynuował tamten. –Wiesz, zdradziła mi swoje największe marzenie. Chcesz je znać?  
-Nie.  
-I tak ci powiem! Chciałaby mieć dziecko. Nie rodzinę, nie męża, ale dziecko. Mówi, że nie ma czasu na związek, poza tym, mąż chciałby, aby była w domu, a ona kocha pracę. Mogłaby z niej zrezygnować tylko dla dziecka.  
-Takao, mówił ci ktoś, że nie powinieneś rozpowiadać o czyimś życiu? – warknął, krzywiąc się. Wizja Yuny z dzieckiem w ramionach dziwnie go poruszyła. Zapewne dawałaby mu miniaturowe repliki organów do zabawy, żeby wyrósł na przyszłego medyka.  
-Uśmiechasz się! – zauważył podekscytowany Takao.  
Nie zdążył jednak mu nic odwarknąć, gdyż do stołówki wszedł zespół chirurgów, który operował rannego mężczyznę. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na ich szare, zmęczone twarze i smutne oczy, by wiedzieć. Nikt nie powiedział nic, w sali umilkły śmiechu. Takao zacisnął dłoń na resztkach sreberka, zgniatając je i pochylając głowę. Czy gdyby przybyli na miejsce dwie minuty wcześniej, pacjenta dałoby radę uratować? Zawsze zastanawiało go, dlaczego dla większości ludzi minuta czy dwie to tak naprawdę nic, podczas gdy dla nich to niejednokrotnie waga ludzkiego życia.  
-Gdzie ona jest? – usłyszał, kiedy głos Midorimy wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Faktycznie, zespół wrócił, ale nie było wśród nich Yuny.  
-Została, by zszyć pacjenta. Nie chciała, by rodzina go tak… widziała – burknął jeden z asystentów i kopnął ławkę.  
Nikt nie zwrócił mu uwagi.  
-Dlaczego wy tego nie zrobiliście? – warknął Midorima, podnosząc się. –To leży w waszych obowiązkach, a nie chirurga. Ona powinna odpocząć!  
-A jego co w dupę ugryzło? – wymamrotał inny asystent, widząc, jak naburmuszony Midorima opuszcza stołówkę, zapominając o swoim pudełku na jedzenie i herbacie. Takao zgarnął je, mimo smutku czując w sercu ukłucie szczęścia. Ktoś przebił się przez lodową tarczę jego przyjaciela.

* * *

Nie odnalazł jej w sali. Znalazł tam tylko ciało, nakryte białym prześcieradłem. Ten chłód i półmrok nigdy go nie ruszał, nie bolał. Wierzył w to, że duszy tego człowieka już tutaj nie było. Czuł współczucie dla rodziny, która straciła ojca, męża, syna. Ale nie czuł smutku. Mimo to jednak, pochylił się i przez dwie minuty z szacunkiem oddawał cześć zmarłemu, nim odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł szukać tej upierdliwej kobiety. Dopiero w windzie, wiozącej go na piętro ich oddziału pomyślał, że nie powinien jej szukać. Zapewne chciała być sama albo położyła się w pokoju socjalnym. Chciał jednak mieć pewność, że wie, gdzie ona jest. Czy nie płacze.  
Zatrzymał się w pół kroku.  
_Dlaczego obchodzi mnie, czy ona płacze?_, pomyślał, łapiąc klamkę i mocno nią szarpiąc. Pokój socjalny był jednak pusty, a na łóżku nikogo nie było. Nigdy nie rozumiał tych, co płakali. Oni robili co mogli, ale to Bóg decydował, czy ktoś przeżyje czy nie. Dlaczego chirurdzy obwiniali się o czyjąś śmierć, kiedy włożyli całych siebie w to, aby ich uratować?  
-Midorima-sensei – jedna z pielęgniarek skinęła mu głową, a on automatycznie odpowiedział tym samym. Wsunął ręce do kieszeni fartucha.  
-Widziała pani Ito-sensei? Szukam jej. C-chodzi o konsultacje!  
-O? Aaa. Konsultacje. To może poczeka pan, aż wróci do gabinetu? – westchnęła ze smutkiem. –Straciła pacjenta i ostatnio widziałam ją na balkonie. Potrzebuje chwili – wyjaśniła, wiedząc, że Midorima cieszy się opinią bycia równie empatycznym, co głaz.  
-Taa, może poczekam.  
Odczekał, aż kobieta zniknie za zakrętem, nim skierował się na balkon. Było to duże miejsce, otoczone roślinnością i kilkoma ławkami. Za dnia przesiadywali tam niektórzy pacjenci, patrząc na miasto i korzystając z pięknej pogody. O tej porze było to jednak puste miejsce. Dlatego nie miał problemu z odnalezieniem Yuny. Siedziała na jednej z ławek, podciągając nogi do piersi i opierając się ramieniem o oparcie, patrząc w zamyśleniu na miasto. Nie miała już na sobie fartucha do operacji, tylko swój biały. Blond włosy spięła w kucyk i nawet z tej odległości zauważył, że są mokre.  
-Oszalałaś?! – ryknął na pół balkonu, a ona niemal spadła z ławki, kiedy usłyszała jego krzyk. –Z mokrymi włosami na ten wiatr? PRZEZIĘBISZ SIĘ!  
-Midorima-kun – wyprostowała się, ale nie wstała z ławki. –Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?  
-C-co? M-mnie? – zbiła go tym pytaniem z tropu. Poprawił okulary. –Nie. Wyszedłem się przewietrzyć. Wiesz, duszno jest w środku – burknął, podchodząc do ławki i siadając za plecami Yuny.  
-Aa. No tak.  
Nie mówiła nic więcej. Znów oparła się i wbiła wzrok w miasto. Miała podejrzanie czerwone oczy, ale Midorima próbował udawać, że tego nie widzi. Nie chciał, by wiedziała, że widział chwilę jej słabości. Wmówił sobie, ze faktycznie chciał się przewietrzyć i odnalezienie jej tutaj to efekt uboczny tej akcji.  
Kiedy jednak usłyszał ciche pociąganie nosem, a Yuna pochyliła głowę, by zakryć oczy ramieniem, kuląc się i mocniej podciągając nogi do piersi, poczuł panikę. Ona płakała. Nie dotarł do tego momentu w swoim planie. Co powinien powiedzieć? Sam pamiętał, kiedy stracił pierwszego pacjenta. Kłuło go wtedy w sercu, zwłaszcza, gdy musiał ogłosić czas zgonu. To było chyba najgorsze, co go kiedykolwiek spotkało.  
Zaraz na drugim miejscu była płacząca kobieta.  
Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na czubku jej głowy. Widział, jak Takao pociesza tak dzieci na pediatrii, miał nadzieję, że teraz to też pomoże. Ku jego przerażeniu, to sprawiło tylko, że cała zadrżała i zaszlochała głośniej.  
-Nie jestem w tym dobry – bąknął, ciesząc się, że świadkiem _jego słabości_ jest tylko ona. –J-jeśli mogę coś zrobić, to powiedz. Mogę wziąć resztę dyżuru za ciebie a ty jedź do domu. A-albo nakrzycz na mnie. A może chcesz kawy?  
-…mnie.  
-Co?  
-Przytul mnie – wymamrotała, a Midorimę oblał zimny pot. Przytulać? To znaczy co? Wyciągnął swoje ramię na oparciu, a drugim niezręcznie otoczył jej talię. Miał wrażenie, że snajper który rozbraja bombę czuje mniej zdenerwowania niż on teraz. Czuł na piersi ciepło jej pleców, a blond włosy łaskotały go w brodę. Yuna ułatwiła mu jednak resztę; oparła się o niego i po chwili poczuł na swoim obojczyku jej policzek i gorący, prawie niezauważalny oddech na swojej skórze. Nie poruszał się, bo za bardzo nie wiedział czy powinien. Czy to już było przytulanie się? Nie było najgorsze, aczkolwiek nie miał z czym porównać. Nawet ze swoją narzeczoną się nie przytulał. Po seksie, który był po prostu aktem zbliżenia się i rozładowania napięcia, każde z nich odwracało się tyłem i zasypiało. Nigdy nie odczuwał potrzeby bliskości i nie potrafił jej okazywać, tak, jak nigdy nie okazano jej jemu. Dlatego zaskoczony był tym, że przytulanie się było całkiem przyjemne. Prawie w ogóle nie czuł jej ciężaru, za to pod palcami czuł, jak jej brzuch lekko unosi się i opada przy każdym oddechu. Nie była chuda, wyczuwał lekkie krągłości i to mu się podobało.  
-Trzymałam jego serce w dłoni – szepnęła nagle. –Było roztrzaskane. Bez natychmiastowego przeszczepu… - pokręciła lekko głową, a on odruchowo przycisnął ją swoją brodą, by się nie ruszała zbyt mocno i nie uciekła (chociaż wtedy tak o tym nie myślał). –Mimo to, próbowałam je zszyć, poskładać, ale.…  
-Nie jesteśmy Bogami – mruknął, czując, że oczekuje jego odpowiedzi. –To nie twoja wina. To wina idioty, który strzela do ludzi.  
-Taaak – westchnęła, znów milknąc. Gdy zerknął w dół, zauważył, że zamknęła oczy. Korzystając z okazji, dotknął nosem jej włosów. Zapach, który tak go intrygował, był mieszanką bzu i czegoś innego, być może agrestu.  
Podobał mu się.  
Nawet nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło i jak długo już tutaj byli. Gdyby byli potrzebni, ktoś wezwał by ich na pager albo przez głośniki. Albo Takao odnalazłby ich tutaj. A mimo to, panowała cisza i spokój. Lubił takie momenty, kiedy cały szpital wydawał się być pogrążony w śnie, chociaż Tokio nigdy nie zasypiało. W takich chwilach nie myślał o pracy, nie myślał o tym, że musi namówić Akashi'ego na kolejną tomografię albo o tym, że musi spotkać się z rodzicami. Po prostu wyłączał się, jednocześnie skupiony na tym, co miał przed sobą, a w tym samym czasie nieobecny myślami.  
Kiedy jednak poczuł chłodny wiatr na plecach i pierwsze krople deszczu uznał, że czas wracać do środka. Poruszył się lekko, czując, że ścierpł od niewygodnej pozycji. Głowa Yuny bezwładnie opadła na jego ramię.  
-Zasnęłaś? Naprawdę? – jęknął cicho.  
Wahał się między zostawieniem jej tutaj (ale padało) a obudzeniem jej (ale była taka zmęczona). W końcu ostrożnie odsunął się i przez krótką chwilę patrzył na pogrążoną we śnie kobietę. _Jesteś niesamowicie upierdliwym problemem_, pomyślał, wsuwając ręce pod jej kolana i plecy, unosząc ją lekko. Zaskoczyło go jednak to, że nie czuł przy tym złości.  
Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy Yuna ufnie wtuliła twarz w jego pierś, nie budząc się nawet na chwilę.

* * *

Kagami zastanawiał się, czy powinien to zrobić. W sumie, już dawno powinien to zrobić, ale nigdy nie było okazji albo przez dodatkowe dyżury, albo przez nagłe wezwanie. Jeszcze historia z tym spalonym ciałem, które okazało się być zwłokami nauczyciela ze szkoły, którą ktoś z premedytacją podpalił. Czy to były jakieś chore pogrywania z nimi i policją, czy też raczej zbieg okoliczności, tragiczny, bo tragiczny, ale całkowicie przypadkowy?  
W końcu jednak przemógł się i sięgnął po telefon. Miał pewność, że nadchodzący piątek będzie miał wolny i nikt nie wezwie go nagle. Mógł więc zrobić plany. I chciał, by Kuroko miał w tym swój udział.  
Zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła dziewiąta rano, a na dworze właśnie zaczynało padać. Pewnie większość dzieci jeszcze nie dotarła do przedszkola, przemknęło mu przez myśl, kiedy wybierał numer. Już myślał, że Kuroko nie odbierze, kiedy po drugiej stronie w końcu usłyszał jego głos.  
-Kagami-san. Witaj.  
-Hej, Kuroko. Ja… uhmm. Ale pogoda, co?  
-… paskudna, zaiste. Nie lubię gdy pada.  
-Ja też!  
-… zadzwoniłeś, by porozmawiać o pogodzie? – zapytał w końcu Kuroko, a w tle Kagami usłyszał śmiech dzieci.  
-Nie, nie – zarumienił się ogniście, zadowolony, że nikt tego nie widzi. –Chciałem zapytać, c-czy coś robisz w piątek. W sensie, na pewno coś robisz, ale wieczorem… czy masz p-plany na wieczór.  
-Nie, nie mam.  
_Nie ułatwiasz mi tego_, pomyślał Kagami z lekkim wyrzutem.  
-M-może chciałbyś iść do kina? Tylko ty i ja, bez Ahomine i Kise – dodał, by sytuacja była jasna.  
-Masz na myśli randkę?  
-T-tak! Ale nie mów tego głośno, dzieci usłyszą – syknął.  
-Dobrze, Kagami-san. Może spotkamy się w piątek pod kinem? – Kuroko westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że musi wracać do pracy, chociaż wizja podręczenia Kagami'ego jeszcze chwilę była niesamowicie kusząca.  
-Tak! Jesteśmy umówieni! Piątek, osiemnasta, pod kinem!


	9. Chapter 9

Piątek wieczór nadszedł szybciej, aniżeli Kagami się spodziewał. Chociaż planował coś innego, pogoda wciąż była paskudna, a z nieba nieprzerywanie padał deszcz, więc po kinie nie będą mogli iść zagrać w kosza. Tydzień temu, na ich drugiej randce (czy w ogóle można ją tak nazwać, jeśli Ahomine i Kise się do nich przy łączyli?) cały czas grali w koszykówkę, a potem zjedli hamburgery w podrzędnej knajpie. Raczej słaby pomysł na randkę, więc teraz chciał wymyślić coś lepszego. Po koszykówce chciał zabrać Kuroko do siebie, na super domową kolację, ale bez wcześniejszego zmęczenia grą jego randka może nie mieć na to ochoty. Może pojadą do jego domu okrężną drogą i pokaże Kuroko miejsce gdzie pracuje? To nie był głupi pomysł, wszak on już widział miejsce pracy Kuroko, a on jego jeszcze nie.  
Rozmyślając o tym, niemal przegapił moment wybicia godziny ich spotkania. Na szczęście dzwony z pobliskiego kościoła ściągnęły go na ziemię. Rozejrzał się, przypominając sobie, że Kuroko zazwyczaj jest wcześniej na spotkaniach, aniżeli spóźniony. Nie zauważył go jednak w tłumie. Wsunął dłonie w kieszenie dżinsów i zakołysał się na piętach. Poczeka.  
-Kagami-kun, tutaj jestem – usłyszał i niemal podskoczył, cudem nie krzycząc.  
Kuroko stał obok niego i, z ręką na sercu, Kagami nie wiedział, jak długo i kiedy podszedł. Wyglądał tak, jak gdyby był tutaj już chwilę, ze złożonym parasolem i stoickim wyrazem twarzy. –Myślałeś, że się spóźnię?  
-Coo? Niiee – skłamał, nerwowo drapiąc się w kark. –Wyglądasz… wyglądasz ładnie. I-inaczej.  
-Naprawdę? – zapytał zaskoczony Kuroko, patrząc na siebie. Miał na sobie podobne ciuchy jak Kagami, tj. dżinsy i koszulkę. –Dziękuję, Kagami-kun.  
-M-mówię tylko prawdę! – bąknął, odwracając głowę, by ukryć rumieniec.  
-Wybrałeś już film, Kagami-kun?  
Kagami pokręcił przecząco głową. Już nie był „sanem", już był „kunem", a mimo to wciąż się spinał. Dlaczego Aomine i Kise randkowanie szło tak gładko? Robił wszystko według tego, co powiedział mu Kise i internetowy poradnik, a mimo to miał wrażenie, że idzie jak po grudzie. Odetchnął głęboko; żaden pożar nie był mu tak straszny jak spotkanie z Kuroko, a przecież to miała być przyjemność dla nich obu.  
-Pomyślałem, że ty mógłbyś wybrać. Oczywiście, ja stawiam – dodał szybko.  
-Ni-nie trzeba, Kagami-kun – teraz to Kuroko zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. –Możemy zapłacić po pół, w końcu też jestem mężczyzną.  
-N-no tak. Ale to ja cię zaprosiłem. I… no to jest randka, nie? – wykrztusił.

* * *

-W tym tempie w domu starości będą się szczypać po tyłku – jęknął Kise, który obserwował ich z oddali. Miał gogle, które załatwił mu Aomine z pracy, a ze swoim partnerem rozmawiał przez telefon. Kise uwielbiał bawić się w szpiega.  
-Daj im czas, wiesz, że nie są zbyt bystrzy – ziewnął Aomine wprost do słuchawki, obracając się leniwie w obrotowym krześle i czekając na wyniki ekspertyzy. –Wiesz już chociaż na jaki film pójdą?  
-Nie wiem… Kurokocchi pokazuje na plakat jakiegoś horroru, a Kagamicchi chyba się zgodził.  
Aomine parsknął śmiechem.  
-Kagami na horrorze? Ty chyba też poczekasz na zewnątrz… Obaj boicie się strasznych filmów, mięczaki.  
-A kto ostatnio po „Silent Hill" spał z włączonym światłem?  
-…zostawiłem je, żeby widzieć ciebie w łóżku – odparł szybko Aomine, w duchu gratulując swojej romantycznej przebiegłości. –Dobra, skarbie, bo przyszły wyniki. Idź, bądź ich Kupidynem czy kim tam chcesz być. Ja wracam do łapania morderców.  
-Tak tak. Uważaj na tyłek, który tak lubię.  
-Zawsze, Ryouta… zawsze.

* * *

_To był prawdziwy horror_, pomyślał ironicznie Kagami. Kuroko, ze wszystkich dostępnych filmów – a było ich sporo – wybrał właśnie horror, jedyny gatunek, którego Kagami szczerze z głębi serca nie lubił. Oczywiście, nie powiedział tego głośno. Skoro jego randka miała ochotę pójść na horror, on też obejrzy horror. Zbyt wiele razy był świadkiem tego, jak Aomine robi coś, czego nie lubi, ale Kise za tym przepada, żeby się teraz wycofać. Wiedział, o jaką nagrodę właśnie gra. Nie dał więc po sobie nic poznać nawet wtedy, kiedy zgasły światła. Kupili jeszcze po kubełku popcornu i napoje, chociaż Kuroko ubolewał nad faktem, że nie mieli tutaj shake'ów i musiał pić sok (nie lubił gazowanych napojów, co Kagami przyjął z ulgą, gdyż sam za nimi nie przepadał). Kiedy zaczęły się reklamy, zauważył, że na sali jest mało osób, cztery, może pięć, nie licząc nich. Ucieszyło go to, na tak kameralnym seansie łatwiej będzie zrobić to, co podpowiedział mu Kise.

* * *

-W kinie Aominecchi zawsze mnie obejmuje, nawet na bajkach – zdradził, kiedy podczas obiadu Kagami zapytał go o radę. Aomine ziewnął tylko leniwie.  
-Czasem, gdy jest zbyt dużo ludzi trzymamy się tylko za ręce. Z Tetsu tak pójdzie ci łatwiej. Wątpię, żeby pozwolił się objąć.  
-Zawsze możesz spróbować przeciągnąć się – Kise zademonstrował owe przeciąganie, połączone z udanym ziewaniem i otoczył ramieniem Aomine. Ten tylko spojrzał na niego krytycznie.  
-Oklepane – oznajmił. –Jak nic oklepane!

* * *

Kagami zastanawiał się, czy Kuroko krępuje cisza, jaka między nimi panowała. Wciąż leciały reklamy, więc mogli szeptem rozmawiać, ale mężczyzna zdawał się być pochłonięty tym, co działo się na ekranie. I w sumie o co mógł zagadać? O pracę? Przecież nic nie wiedział o dzieciach. O to, jak było w czasach szkoły? Wszystkiego dowiedział się tydzień temu, gdy wraz z Aomine i Kise siedzieli w Maji Burgerze. Cała trójka zabawiała go opowieściami ze swojej młodości. Czy było coś, co mógł powiedzieć, żeby rozpocząć lekką rozmowę, którą dałoby się skończyć przed filmem bez niezręcznego urwania jej?  
-Kagami-kun, coś cię gryzie? – zapytał Kuroko nagle, a strażak drgnął nerwowo. –Wiercisz się jak dziecko, które chce iść do toalety, ale boi się poprosić o zgodę – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.  
-N-nie, w porządku – bąknął, zawstydzony. –Tak się tylko zastanawiałem, czy…  
-Czy co?  
-Czy dobrze się bawisz – mruknął, drapiąc się w kark.  
Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. Aomine i Kise opowiedzieli mu o nim wszystko, co sami wiedzieli, dlatego nie denerwował się tym spotkaniem. Gdyby coś z Kagamim było nie tak, powiedzieliby mu, gdyż obaj mieli w stosunku do niego opiekuńcze zapędy (co trochę go irytowało). Czuł się tak, jak gdyby znał go bliżej niż było naprawdę. I chociaż Kagami był głośny, wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, był też miły i ostrożny (co zauważył gdy Kagami bawił się z dziećmi), a także czuły i łagodny (gdy rozmawiali podczas ich pierwszej randki). Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto mógłby zranić z premedytacją inną osobę (już pomijając fakt, że pracował jako ktoś, kto ratował ludzi), zwłaszcza teraz, gdy siedział obok i nerwowo kręcił się w fotelu.  
-Bawię się świetnie, Kagami-kun – zapewnił go. –Lubię horrory i dawno chciałem obejrzeć ten. Ale z Aomine-kunem i Kise-kunem byłoby to niemożliwe.  
-Dlaczego?  
-Czułbym się jak przyzwoitka siedząc obok nich. Zawsze, ale to zawsze, całują się albo obejmują.  
-Mhm, i dalej będą mi wmawiać, że ich relacja to tylko przyjaźń i bonusy – prychnął Kagami pod nosem. Kuroko uniósł brwi.  
-Ty też w to nie wierzysz? Myślałem, że tylko my, którzy znamy ich od gimnazjum widzimy, że na rzeczy jest coś więcej. Akashi-kun i Midorima-kun już dawno mają ich dosyć. Nazywają ich głupią parką i tylko czekają na oficjalne potwierdzenie. Murasakibara-kun… on ma to gdzieś. Ale Murasakibara-kun właśnie taki jest.  
-Murasakibara? Ten od cukierni?  
-O, znasz go?  
-Znam lokal – przyznał Kagami. –Mój znajomy rozpoczął tam pracę. Jest kelnerem i baristą.  
Kuroko przechylił lekko głowę. Zbiegi okoliczności, jakie zaczynały otaczać ich relację, powoli go przerażały.  
-Himuro-san? – musiał się upewnić, chociaż odpowiedź go nie zaskoczyła.  
-Tak. Himuro Tatsuya. Wysoki, czarne włosy. Może go tam widziałeś?  
-Nie tam – przyznał Kuroko. –Ale w przedszkolu. Jego córeczka dołączyła w środę do mojej grupy. Ona, Hyuuga-kun i Izuki-chan bardzo szybko się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili.  
-Czekaj… moment – Kagami uniósł jeden palec, próbując połączyć fakty. –Izuki-chan? Izuki Miyu-chan?  
-Skąd wiedziałeś? Nie było jej podczas twojej wizyty.  
-Izuki Shun to mój znajomy z liceum, a to jego siostrzenica. Mówiłem ci, że znam Hyuugów, prawda? To nasza stara paczka. Oczywiście, że znam ich dzieci. Poniekąd ich – dodał ciszej, mając na myśli skomplikowaną sytuację Izukich.  
-Tokio jest naprawdę małe – zauważył Kuroko z rozbawieniem. –Wpierw Kise-kun i Aomine-kun okazują się naszymi wspólnymi znajomymi, a potem wychodzi na jaw, że pracuję z dziećmi twoich przyjaciół. Pewnie wkrótce okaże się, że znasz również pozostałą dwójkę.  
-O Akashim słyszałem tylko od was albo z telewizji. A Midorimę kojarzę z widzenia, bo leżałem w jego szpitalu.  
-Naprawdę, dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś go zaplanował. Aż dziw, że nie wpadliśmy na siebie wcześniej, dopiero kiedy wziąłeś zastępstwo za kolegę, Kagami-kun.  
-Taa, a ci dwaj próbowali nas ze sobą umówić jeszcze wcześniej. Hej, Kuroko… uhm… gdybym wiedział, że to ty, to pozwoliłbym Aho ustawić tę randkę w ciemno – bąknął.  
Kuroko zarumienił się lekko, nagle dziwnie poruszony i zawstydzony.  
-Gdybym wiedział, że Kise-kun mówi o tobie, Kagami-kun, też bym się zgodził.  
Kagami uznał, że to moment by działać. Chciał właśnie udać, że ziewa i się przeciąga, ale światła zgasły, a Kuroko odchylił się lekko. Strażak spanikował; czy Kuroko dawał mu tym znak, że nie chce być obejmowany? Czy pospieszył się i go spłoszył?  
Wkrótce jednak jego myśli pochłonął film. Chociaż próbował skupić się na czymś innym, nie mógł całkowicie odciąć się od strasznych dźwięków, które wywoływały u niego lekkie dreszcze. _To tylko film, to tylko film_, powtarzał sobie w myślach, próbując nie dać poznać Kuroko, że jest tchórzem. Kiedy jednak kolejny duch pojawił się za główną bohaterką, Kagami drgnął nerwowo. Nie musiał patrzeć w bok, by wiedzieć, że Kuroko się w niego wpatruje. Poczuł na policzkach rumieniec. Był pewien, że po tej akcji jest całkowicie spalony, kiedy nagle poczuł, jak w jego dłoń wsuwa się mniejsza, zimniejsza dłoń. Szybko zerknął na Kuroko, ale ten wpatrywał się w ekran beznamiętnie. Jedynie lekkie zaczerwienienie na jego policzkach zdradzało, że coś się dzieje. Kagami ostrożnie ścisnął jego dłoń i splótł ich palce razem; Kuroko uśmiechnął się i wrócił do oglądania filmu.  
I chociaż Kagami w dalszym ciągu był lekko podenerwowany, to teraz marzył o tym, by film się nie kończył. Dłoń Kuroko powoli stawała się coraz cieplejsza, a Kagami nie mógł się powstrzymać i kciukiem przesuwał po jej wierzchu, czując, jak miękką skórę ma jego randka. Ni stąd ni zowąd uświadomił sobie, że jego dłonie są zgrubiałe, twarde i zapewne szorstkie. Czy Kuroko się nie spodobają? W końcu były takie różne! No i mógł podrażnić jego delikatną skórę…  
-Kagami-kun – Kuroko nagle nachylił się ku niemi, szeptem zmuszając go, by również lekko się pochylił. –Masz bardzo gorącą dłoń – bąknął, spuszczając wzrok, chociaż w półmroku Kagami i tak miał trudności z odnalezieniem jego spojrzenia. Czuł jednak na policzku jego ciepły oddech. Serce zaczęło bić mu szybciej.  
-C-chcesz żebym puścił? – bąknął.  
-Nie – zapewnił go szybko. –Sprawiasz, że mi cieplej.  
Po tych słowach mózg Kagami'ego niemal wypłynął uszami. Czy naprawdę miał taki wpływ na Kuroko? A może chodziło mu tylko o ogólną temperaturę, a nie o to, o czym teraz myślał? Mimo to, uznał że zaryzykuje. Spojrzeniem przetoczył po sali, ale niewielka ilość widzów skupiona była na filmie. Dlatego też nachylił się nad Kuroko ciut niżej, tak jak radził mu Aomine i zamknął oczy. _No dalej, Taiga, nie jesteś prawiczkiem, robiłeś to już,_ dodał sobie odwagi. _To jak jazda na rowerze, tego się nie zapomina._ Był ciekaw, czy wargi Kuroko również są takie zimne i czy je da radę rozgrzać. Ku jego zdumieniu – i zadowoleniu – Kuroko nie odsuwał się, jedynie mocniej zacisnął palce na jego dłoni, samemu unosząc głowę i zamykając oczy. To pasowało do nastolatków, nie do dorosłych ludzi, mimo to w scenerii sali kinowej pierwszy pocałunek w dalszym ciągu był kuszący. Czuł już na wargach jego oddech, ich usta dzieliły milimetry, kiedy z ekranu dobiegł wrzask i obaj podskoczyli, a Kuroko uderzył głową w jego brodę.  
-O Boże, przepraszam Kagami-kun. Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał zaniepokojony, dotykając dłońmi jego twarzy. Kagami poczuł w ustach smak krwi, zapewne z przygryzionej wargi.  
-Nie, spokojnie – burknął, masując brodę. A było tak blisko!  
Niestety, nie udało im się odzyskać tej atmosfery. Już do końca filmu, mimo trzymania się za ręce, żaden z nich nie wykonał żadnego gestu w stronę drugiego, który miałby zainicjować coś więcej. Kagami przeklinał ten głupi film w myślach, a Kuroko uśmiechał się tajemniczo.

* * *

Po filmie z żalem puścił dłoń Kuroko i uśmiechnął się do niego, mamrocząc podziękowania za dodanie otuchy. Jak mógł przyznać się do tego, że jest tchórzem? Jednakże to, co powiedział Kuroko, go zaskoczyło.  
\- Muszę cię przeprosić. Wiedziałem, że nie lubisz horrorów, Kagami-kun. Zrobiłem to specjalnie. Aczkolwiek naprawdę chciałem zobaczyć ten film – dodał, jakby chciał się usprawiedliwić.  
-Jak to _wiedziałeś_?  
-Aomine-kun mi powiedział – wyznał Kuroko. –Ale jest mi bardzo, bardzo miło, że dla mnie się poświęciłeś i go obejrzałeś – spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem czającym się w jego błękitnych oczach. –Byłoby mi smutno, gdyby na tym skończyło się nasze spotkanie – szepnął.  
Serce Kagami'ego znów na chwilę zgubiło rytm. Czy Kuroko go _uwodził_?  
-Chciałem cię zaprosić na spacer, ale strasznie leje – mruknął, drapiąc się nerwowo w kark. –Dobrze, że wziąłem samochód. Znaczy się… zmierzam do tego, że chciałbym cię zabrać na kolację. O ile jesteś głodny.  
Kuroko nie przyznał się, że jest głodny i to bardzo, gdyż z nerwów przed randką nie zjadł niczego.  
-Z przyjemnością. Możemy znów iść do Maji Burgera.  
-C-chodziło mi o lepszą kolację – mruknął. –Domową. U mnie. Wszystko mam przygotowane. Zobaczysz, będzie ci smakowało – próbował go przekonać, chociaż wcale nie musiał. Kuroko uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
-Z przyjemnością.  
Kagami odetchnął z ulgą i skierowali się na parking, gdzie zostawił swoje auto. Kuroko zauważył, że Kagami nie jeździ żadnym sportowym samochodem, a wręcz przeciwnie, praktyczną Toyotą.  
Kiedy strażak otworzył mu drzwi, Kuroko zarumienił się i wsiadł do środka, unikając jego spojrzenia. Zapiął pasy i zacisnął ręce na kolanach.  
-Wiesz, nie mam prawa jazdy – zdradził mu, gdy Kagami usiadł za kierownicą. Po chwili silnik ożył.  
-Nie? Ja musiałem wyrobić do pracy – Kagami lekko wychylił się, by móc wyjechać z miejsca. –Poza tym, to wygodniejsze mieć swój własny środek transportu. Może tutaj w Japonii nie aż tak, ale w Ameryce już tak. Zostawiłem tam swojego Dodge'a i musiałem przerzucić się na wasze Toyoty, głównie ze względu na zmianę kierownicy. Och, uwierz mi, Kuroko, Dodge to dopiero maszyna.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz samochody – Kuroko nie mógł oderwać wzroku od dłoni Kagami'ego na kierownicy. Wcześniej trzymał jedną z nich i czuł, że są duże, ale teraz wydawały się ogromne. Jednocześnie wydawało się, że Kagami'emu wszystko przychodzi z łatwością w temacie kierowania. Nie miał problemów z wytyłowaniem i już wkrótce włączali się do ruchu.  
-Lubię, ale wolę te z automatyczną skrzynią biegów – zdradził mu. –No i tutaj nie można jeździć tak szybko. Jak Ahomine wpadł na wakacje do USA, razem z Kise, to był postrachem szos – zaśmiał się.  
-Opowiadali mi o tym – Kuroko skojarzył wątki. Oczywiście, nie dodał, że Kise nazwał Kagami'ego „bogatym, amerykańskim księciem" i że wie, iż Kagami ma dom w Stanach, w którym teraz mieszka jego opiekunka z dzieciństwa, Alex. Zaprawdę, Kise był niczym Towarzyska Wikipedia.  
-Tobie też by się spodobało – zapewnił go. –Swoją drogą, pojedziemy okrężną drogą i pokażę ci miejsce, gdzie pracuję – zaproponował.  
-Z przyjemnością.  
Kuroko zrobiłby wszystko, żeby móc dłużej obserwować Kagami'ego za kierownicą. Dotychczas uważał, że mężczyzna jest atrakcyjny i przystojny, ale widząc go, jak z pewnością siebie i lekką zadziornością kieruje samochodem, pomyślał, że z całą pewnością Kagami jest seksowny. W tamtej chwili po raz pierwszy dotarło do niego, że nie miałby nic przeciwko nawiązaniu z nim fizycznej relacji, co dotychczas z nikim mu się nie zdarzyło. Chciałby czuć na sobie te ogromne dłonie, chciałby poczuć, jak te umięśnione ramiona unoszą go i rzucają na łóżko.  
_Na litość boską, jesteś nauczycielem w przedszkolu, a nie uwiedzioną dziewicą_, pomyślał z lekką paniką. Czuł rosnące podniecenie i próbował nad tym zapanować. Mają zjeść kolację, po prostu kolację. To nie tak, że ten przystojny, seksowny mężczyzna potrafi w dodatku gotować! A może Kagami założył również, że Kuroko zostanie na kolację ze śniadaniem? W końcu to była już ich trzecia randka, może myśli, że najwyższy czas zrobić krok dalej?  
Serce Kuroko zabiło niespokojnie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie miałby nic przeciwko.

* * *

Kuroko niemal nic nie zapamiętał z wycieczki po remizie, chociaż cały czas zadawał Kagami'emu pytania i podziwiał sprzęt i galowe mundury. Cały czas jednak jego myśli wędrowały do kolacji i coraz mocniej zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno jest na to gotowy. Co prawda, starannie umył się i wyszykował przed wyjściem, ale zakładając normalną bieliznę nie myślał o tym, że będzie się dzisiaj przed kimś rozbierać. Ale z drugiej strony, czy Kagami był typem osoby, która zwróci uwagę na jego bieliznę, czy też raczej zedrze ją z niego niecierpliwie?  
Zadrżał na samą myśl o tym. Zawsze marzył o kimś delikatnym, spokojnym, kto będzie dzielił jego pasje i zainteresowania. Tymczasem był zafascynowany mężczyzną, który przypominał bardziej dzikiego tygrysa aniżeli udomowionego kociaka. Kuroko nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać; podobało mu się to i może właśnie dla tych wizji, dla samej idei Kagami'ego, który zdziera z niego ubrania i pokazuje mu, jak bardzo gorący może być seks z nim… znów cały zadrżał.  
-Zimno ci? – zaniepokoił się Kagami, sięgając na tylne siedzenie i podając Kuroko swoją bluzę, nawet nie odrywając spojrzenia od drogi. –Za jakieś dwadzieścia minut będziemy u mnie. Zrobię ci coś ciepłego do picia – obiecał.  
-Ha…ha, dziękuję – mruknął Kuroko, trochę rozczarowany tym, że Kagami nie odczytał mowy jego ciała. Mimo to, otulił się bluzą mężczyzny i dyskretnie ją powąchał.  
_Chwila, chwila_, upomniał się nagle w myślach. _Jestem dorosłym mężczyzną, a nie zakochaną nastolatką_. Nie chciał stracić głowy jak Kise, nie chciał być na czyjejś łasce, chociaż z drugiej strony chciał mu ulec, chciał mu pozwolić robić ze sobą wszystko, na co Kagami miał ochotę.  
Był ciekaw, jak sytuacja rozwinie się po kolacji…

* * *

Dziękuję Wam wszystkim za wiadomości i komentarze! Bardzo chciałabym móc na nie wszystkie odpisać, ale nowa praca mnie wykańcza i nie mam siły ;A; Anyway, mam nadzieję, że pierwsza część randki KagaKuro się Wam podobała xd


	10. Chapter 10

Wybaczcie tak długą zwłokę. Do tego rozdziału polecam Wam posłuchać „What I believe" (Skillet).

* * *

Midorima z dumą wszedł do gabinetu Yuny, od samego progu pragnąc poinformować ją o tym że pierwsza operacja po powrocie do pracy poszła mu świetnie. Pomyślał również o tym, że w ramach podziękowania za pomoc w odzyskaniu zdrowia zaprosi ją na kolację do jakiejś dobrej restauracji, oczywiście, pójdą tam jako przyjaciele. Kiedy jednak wszedł do środka, zauważył, że kobieta śpi na biurku, z głową opartą o własne ramiona. Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać; zapewne miała całonocny dyżur i została tutaj, gdyż jeden z chirurgów był chory, a rąk do pracy nigdy nie mogło być za mało. _Głupia kobieta_, pomyślał, odruchowo ściągając swój sweter i narzucając jej na ramiona. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać i cicho usiadł naprzeciwko, by móc dłużej na nią patrzeć.  
Od czasu kiedy zaczęli się spotykać towarzysko (oczywiście, jako przyjaciele), zaczął darzyć ją nie tylko szacunkiem, jako kogoś wyższego szczeblem i bardziej doświadczonego, ale zaczął też dostrzegać jej inne cechy, jak otwartość, poczucie humoru, sarkastyczny i ostry umysł, a także delikatność, którą przejawiała podczas rozmów z pacjentami i ich rodzinami. Uważał również, że lepiej jej, gdy rozpuszcza włosy – oczywiście, jako mężczyzna miał pełne prawo do tego, by uważać to za swoją opinię nijak związaną z poza-przyjacielskimi uczuciami. Był mężczyzną, to oczywiste, że dostrzegał delikatne, subtelne, kobiece piękno. Ba, to było zdrowe!  
Nagle jednak zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Yuna przypadkiem się nie przepracowuje. Po całonocnym dyżurze zostać na poranek, a potem na popołudnie, to było trochę za dużo. Owszem, to nic nowego dla lekarza, ale skoro on był już „na chodzie", to ona mogła trochę odpuścić. Razem świetnie sobie radzili, więc nie było potrzeby, by pracowała ciężej.  
-Głupia – burknął, opierając ramiona na biurku i kładąc na nich brodę. Nawet z takiej odległości, jaka ich teraz dzieliła, wyczuwał delikatny zapach jej perfum. Nie musiał trzymać jej w ramionach, by czuć w nich teraz jej ciężar, jak wtedy, gdy znosił ją z tarasu. Jego ciało pamiętało jej ciepło i, co gorsza, Midorima łapał się na tym, że _brakuje mu go_. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy spała (i w końcu była cicho), chciał móc znów ją obejmować.  
Wyprostował się gwałtownie i potrząsnął głową. Te myśli wybitnie nie należały do niego. Czyżby naczytał się jakichś tanich romansów albo jego podświadomość próbowała mu dać znać, że cierpi z powodu braku zaspokajania potrzeb seksualnych? Tak, zdecydowanie to drugie. Poprawił nerwowo okulary. Yuna aktualnie była najbliższą mu kobietą, nic więc dziwnego, że jego organizm odebrał to nie do końca niewinnie i zaczął sygnalizować deprywację seksu. Może powinien skorzystać z agencji, o której mówił mu Akashi? Dawała pełną anonimowość i chociaż droga, zaspokajała nawet najbardziej wymyślne potrzeby swoich klientów. Jednakowoż, płacić za seks? To nie przekonywało Midorimy, a wiedza i praktyka, wypływająca z doświadczenia, zaraz podsuwały mu strony z podręcznika medycyny o kile, rzeżączce i opryszczce, jaką mógł w takim miejscu złapać.  
Czując, jak jego pager wibruje, poczuł ulgę, że może z czystym sumieniem porzucić ten temat i wrócić do pracy. Wychodząc, obejrzał się krótko za siebie, ale Yuna wciąż smacznie spała.

* * *

Sen był całkiem przyjemny, zwłaszcza po takim maratonie. I chociaż śniła o skalpelach, niciach chirurgicznych i morzu krwi, nie bała się i nie stresowała operacjami, które przeprowadzała nawet we śnie. Czuła się spokojnie i pewnie, głównie dlatego że _wiedziała_, że jest z nią Midorima. Nie musiała go widzieć, by wyczuwać jego obecność, zapach i ciepło. Otaczały ją, zamykając w kokonie bezpieczeństwa. Byli najlepszym duetem na sali operacyjnej, więc nawet gdyby mieli operować godzinami, bez trudu by sobie poradzili. Tam, gdzie nie sięgały kompetencje jednego z nich, drugie świetnie sobie radziło. Może nie zgadzali się co do stylu życia, tak świetnie, bez konieczności werbalnego kontaktu, radzili sobie na sali.  
We śnie jednak nie tylko operowali. Śmiali się również, a na koniec, gdy Midorima pochylił się, by ją pocałować, Yuna nie miała nic przeciwko. Szkoda jednak, że gdy już niemal czuła jego wargi na swoich, obudził ją dzwonek telefonu.  
-Halo? – wykrztusiła zaspana.  
-Ito-sensei, proszona jesteś na konsultacje do bloku operacyjnego A3. Powtarzam, Ito-sensei…  
-Blok operacyjny A3, już idę – powiedziała, natychmiast się budząc do końca. Kiedy się wyprostowała, coś zsunęło się z jej ramion. Odruchowo podtrzymała to i ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że ma na sobie męski sweter, w dodatku wyglądający i pachnący znajomo.  
Kto inny, niż Midorima nosiłby szary sweter w brązowe romby, pachnący jedynie płynem do płukania? Mimo to, uniosła go do nosa i przymknęła oczy, po raz ostatni wtulając się wręcz w jego woń. Szybko jednak przypomniała sobie o swoich obowiązkach.

* * *

Gdy dotarła na blok operacyjny, zabieg dobiegał właśnie końca. Przez szklane drzwi widziała rodzinę, która nerwowo chodziła po korytarzu w oczekiwaniu na wiadomość. Odwiesiła sweter Midorimy na wieszak, a sama założyła zielony fartuch i zasłoniła część twarzy. Szybki rzut oka na tablicę wystarczył, by zaraz wiedziała, kto ją wypełniał i kto wpisał Midorimę jako lekarza nadzorującego. Gdy doszła do fragmentu o specyfice operacji, pochwaliła w myślach decydującego o tym, wiedząc, że Midorima był najlepszym wyborem. Weszła na salę, zawiązując troczki fartucha. Nie musiała się długo zastanawiać, gdyż nawet z pozasłanianymi twarzami i włosami, on wciąż był najwyższą osobą w zespole operacyjnym. Posłał jej krótkie spojrzenie, a potem powiedział coś do mężczyzny, który stał obok niego. Ten oderwał się od stołu operacyjnego i podszedł do niej.  
-Ito-sensei, dziękujemy za przyjście. Midorima-sensei chciał, żeby to właśnie pani spojrzała na EKG pacjenta – dodał, podając jej wydruk. I nawet, jeśli zdziwiła ją nie tyle co prośba Midorimy o to, by właśnie ona zerknęła na wyniki, to to, że podczas operacji na mózgu lekarza prowadzącego zaskoczył wynik standardowego procesu monitorowania serca. Nie powiedziała jednak nic, patrząc na wyniki. Z pozoru nie było w tym nic dziwnego, ale odkryła pewną nierówność, którą zapewne i on musiał zauważyć.  
-Ile lat ma pacjent?  
-Dwanaście, do wypadku doszło podczas zabawy. Spadł z pierwszego piętra, złamana ręka, noga i uraz twarzoczaszki, wraz z wylewem podskroniowym. Midorima-sensei jednakże oczyścił już to miejsce i życiu dzieciaka nic nie zagraża, prócz…  
-Nadciśnienie płucne – oznajmiła Yuna, podchodząc do stołu zabiegowego. Widok dzieci na nim zawsze napawał ją smutkiem. –Taki maluch nie powinien go mieć. Świetna robota, Midorima – pochwaliła go. –Gdy już ustabilizujemy pacjenta i zejdzie z OIOMu, wezmę go na kontrolę kardiologiczną.  
-Dzięki – burknął. –Mogłabyś pomóc mi składać złamania? Nie ma czasu, by inny chirurg dotarł tu w miarę szybko – wyjaśnił, by nie zostać posądzonym o to, że chciał, by to właśnie **ona** mu pomogła.  
-Jasne.  
Ramię w ramię, całkowicie porzucając myśli o sprawach niezwiązanych z pracą, zabrali się za to, co oboje potrafili najlepiej.

* * *

Gdy wyszli z sali, a dziecko odwiezione zostało na OIOM, nawzajem rozwiązali sobie troczki na karku i bez słowa podeszli do zlewu. Zespół został, by posprzątać salę operacyjną, więc mieli kilka chwil dla siebie. Midorima wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego, więc nie miała zamiaru mu dokuczać.  
-Dziękuję za sweter. To było bardzo miłe z twojej strony – uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, wycierając ręce w jednorazowy papierowy ręcznik i wrzucając go do kosza na biologiczne odpady, wraz z rękawiczkami.  
-Taa. Wybacz, że cię obudziłem.  
-Nie powinnam zasypiać w pracy – odparła, kręcąc lekko głową.  
-Masz prawo być zmęczona. Zostanę dziś do końca, potem przyjedzie Liu, a ty jedź do domu – dodał, wycierając dłonie i również wyrzucając ręczniczek do czerwonego kosza. –Ani słowa protestu.  
-No, no. Czyżbyś czaił się na mój fotel, Midorima-kun? – uniosła lekko brwi.  
-Nie!  
-Wiem, żartuję – machnęła ręką. –Chętnie wrócę do domu na noc – westchnęła, masując swoje plecy. Bycie na nogach od ponad czterdziestu godzin nie służyło jej. Kiedyś, gdy była młodsza, mogła to robić bez trudu, ale teraz? Jej zegar biologiczny tykał bezlitośnie.  
-Źle się czujesz? – zapytał, mimowolnie czując nutkę niepokoju. Podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. –A może masz okres? Kobiety podczas menstruacji…  
-Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać o tym – jęknęła, kładąc dłonie na piersi Midorimy i próbując go odepchnąć. On był jednak znacznie wyższy i silniejszy, więc jej próba nawet nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia.  
-Nawet dłonie masz zimne – burknął. Ta irytująca kobieta nie potrafiła zadbać o siebie. Musiał jej pomóc, tak jak ona pomogła jemu!  
Nakrył jej dłonie swoimi i przytrzymał przez chwilę, nerwowo stukając stopą w posadzkę. Kiedy jego wzrok spotkał jej spojrzenie, oboje zarumienili się.  
-Mam po prostu lepsze krążenie – prychnął. Dlaczego tak podobały mu się jej małe dłonie na jego piersi? Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że to tutaj _powinny_ być?  
Yunie z kolei podobał się równy, spokojny rytm serca Midorimy, jaki czuła pod palcami. Nawet przez koszulkę wyczuwała, jak rozpalone jest jego ciało. Mimo to, podobało jej się to. Zapach Midorimy, jego bliskość… Dlatego też, gdy on się pochylił, bez oporów wspięła się na palce i rozchyliła wargi, pozwalając mu się pocałować. Oboje poczuli iskierki, które między nimi przeskakiwały podczas tego delikatnego, próbnego pocałunku, który po chwili przerodził się w coś głębszego. Wargi Midorimy, chociaż twarde i gorące, były delikatne i niepewne, dlatego nie mogła im się oprzeć. On z kolei zatonął w jej smaku, delikatnym zapachu kobiecości, bliskości, za którą tęsknił, chociaż nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Chwila ta, dla nich zdecydowanie za krótka, mogłaby trwać wieczność gdyby nie kroki i szmer rozmów, który usłyszeli. Yuna szybko odsunęła się od Midorimy, czerwona nawet na czubku uszów. Bez słowa odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła, pochylając głowę, by ukryć swoje zawstydzenie, zostawiając go samego.  
Zajęło mu kilka minut, nim ocknął się i zdał sprawę z tego, co zaszło, nim wybiegł za nią. Tam jednak otoczyła go rodzina operowanego chłopca i zaczęła zadawać pytania. Chociaż Midorima był rozkojarzony, szybko streścił im co i jak, wspominając nawet o niepokojącym wyniku EKG. Zapewnił ich również, że dziecku nic nie grozi i że wkrótce będą mogli go odwiedzić. Przeprosił ich i odszedł, starając się nie biec. Chciał dogonić Yunę i wyjaśnić jej, co i jak, że zareagował instynktownie, że nie powinien był całować jej w miejscu pracy. _A może nie powinienem całować jej w ogóle?_, pomyślał, jednakże nie czuł poczucia winy czy niesmaku. Wręcz czuł niedosyt, żałował, że nie zdążył jej chociażby mocniej przytulić. Uczucia te, kłębiące się w nim, przerażały niesamowicie. Nawet do swojej narzeczonej nie czuł czegoś takiego, a tymczasem jego własna przełożona wywoływała u niego szybsze bicie serca. Chciał z nią o tym porozmawiać, ale gabinet był pusty. Wychylił się z okna i zerknął na parking, tylko po to, by zauważyć, że jej auto również zniknęło. Zagryzł wargę.  
_Uciekła!_, pomyślał z oburzeniem.

* * *

Odczekanie do końca dyżuru było dla niego męką, po raz pierwszy odkąd zaczął pracować w szpitalu. Zazwyczaj wolał zostawać na noc w pokoju socjalnym, by być na miejscu, a powroty do domu były wymówką dla zabrania czystych rzeczy i szybkiego powrotu. Tym razem jednak odliczał minuty do końca, parę razy próbując zadzwonić do Yuny, ale niemal natychmiast włączała się poczta głosowa. Wmawiał sobie, że jest zły dlatego, że to szpital mógłby do niej dzwonić, a nie on. Potem próbował się przekonać, ze kobieta po prostu skorzystała z jego rady i poszła spać, wyłączając swój telefon. I chociaż może był emocjonalnie upośledzony, nie był na tyle głupi, by w to uwierzyć.  
Kiedy zegar wybił w końcu upragnioną godzinę wolności, złapał swoje rzeczy i zbiegł schodami na dół, ciesząc się, że nikt go nie widzi. Rzucił torbę i kurtkę byle jak na tylne siedzenie, wyjeżdżając z parkingu z piskiem opon.  
Jadąc przez miasto, powoli pogrążające się we śnie, Midorima zastanawiał się, czy robi dobrze, jadąc do Yuny do mieszkania. Parę razy był gotów zawrócić i jechać do własnego domu, ale wtedy przypominał sobie powód tego zamieszania. Stojąc w korku, przez swój telefon wszedł na Internet i wpisał w wyszukiwarkę „_Jak przeprosić kobietę_". Szybko przeczytał kilka porad i zajechał do jednego ze sklepów, by kupić butelkę czerwonego wina. Stojąc w kolejce jego wzrok spoczął na półce z środkami antykoncepcyjnymi. Jako lekarz nie czuł wstydu, ale przez chwilę zastanawiał się, kiedy ostatnio takie kupował. Nie myślał o tym, w razie w samemu rozładowując swoje napięcie. Teraz jednak, bezmyślnie, sięgnął po jedno opakowanie i położył je na ladzie obok wina. Sprzedawca rzucił mu powątpiewające spojrzenie.  
-Nie żeby coś, ale wino to za mało, przyjacielu – oznajmił.  
Midorima zarumienił się, rozglądając się szybko. Sprzedawca z cichym westchnięciem, sugerującym, że to nie pierwszy taki przypadek, pokazał mu palcem półkę ze słodyczami.  
-Jakieś wypasione czekoladki. Wypadałoby też kwiatki, jeśli naprawdę przeskrobałeś a masz nadzieję na miłe wybaczanko.  
Pół godziny później, zaopatrzony w czekoladki, wino i kwiaty, stał pod drzwiami Yuny. Wahał się jednak i ociągał z naciśnięciem dzwonka. Może nie powinien był przyjeżdżać? Co miał jej powiedzieć? Może wciśnie jej to wszystko do rąk, przeprosi, a potem wróci do siebie? Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego ją pocałował. Nagle po prostu poczuł, że to robi, a było za późno, by się cofnąć, kiedy ona odwzajemniła pocałunek. Częściowo to była również jej wina!  
Myśląc tak, nacisnął w końcu dzwonek i chrząknął, zbierając myśli. Przeproszą się i wrócą do normalności. Są dorośli, żadne z nich nie będzie się dąsać o głupi pocałunek. Dlatego, kiedy Yuna nie otwierała, poczuł irytację. Przyjechał tu przeprosić i nie pojedzie do domu bez tego. Nim jednak znów nacisnął dzwonek, zamek zachrzęścił i drzwi otwarły się.  
Yuna miała na sobie krótkie, dresowe spodenki i bawełniany t-shirt, opinający jej biust. Sadząc po stanie jej włosów, wyciągnął ją z łóżka. Poczuł się co najmniej niezręcznie.  
-Powinnaś sprawdzić kto to, nim otworzysz – warknął.  
-Wyjrzałam przez wizjer – ziewnęła, patrząc na niego. Wiedząc jednak, po co przyjechał, otwarła szerzej drzwi, zapraszając go do środka. –Nie musiałeś się fatygować.  
-Dzwoniłem, ale nie odebrałaś – mruknął. –Spałaś, już wiem. Nie ważne. Nie o to chodzi. To, co się stało w umywalni jest winą nas obojga. Mimo to przywiozłem ci to – wyciągnął z torby wino, kwiaty (lekko już sfatygowane) i czekoladki. Oczy Yuny zrobiły się większe, a na jej wargach pojawił się uśmiech.  
-Naprawdę nie musiałeś – westchnęła, próbując uczesać włosy palcami. –Sądząc po twojej reakcji, nie całowałeś zbyt wielu kobiet.  
-Druga – wymamrotał pod nosem.  
-Co?  
-Jesteś druga – wyjaśnił z zawstydzeniem. – Nie waż się śmiać – wycedził.  
-Nie mam zamiaru. Krótka piłka. Czułeś wstręt?  
-Nie.  
-Podobało ci się?  
Midorima poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco i że jego twarz płonie. Unikając jej wzroku, przytaknął szybko.  
-Chciałbyś to powtórzyć? – zapytała ciszej, a jej głos lekko zadrżał.  
-M-może! – nerwowo poprawił okulary. –Ale na pewno nie w umywalni w szpitalu, Boże, to było tak nieodpowiedzialne miejsce…  
Więcej nie miał szans powiedzieć. Yuna złapała go za krawat i pociągnęła w dół, nakrywając jego wargi swoimi. Gdy tylko minął szok, a zajęło mu to aż pół sekundy, przyciągnął ją bliżej i przejął kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Yuna z nim nie walczyła. Jęknęła z zadowoleniem i objęła go za szyję, muskając włoski na jego karku. Midorima zadrżał, czując przyjemne dreszcze i pogłębił pocałunek, rozkoszując się nim po raz pierwszy w życiu. To było dla niego coś nowego, przyjemność płynąca z bliskości drugiej osoby. Dłońmi badał jej ciało tak, jakby po raz pierwszy dotykał ciała kobiety. Ogromnie podobały mu się krągłości które czuł, podobało mu się to, jak miękka była jej skóra. Bolał go jednak kręgosłup od schylania się tak nisko, więc złapał ją za pośladki i uniósł, a Yuna instynktownie objęła go w pasie nogami, nie przerywając pocałunku. Żadne z nich nie myślało już logicznie, nie myślało o konsekwencjach. Chociaż wciąż nie darzyli się sympatią, to, co teraz robili, dla obojga było _właściwe_.  
-Kanapa? – szepnął, na chwilę przerywając pocałunek. Yuna pokręciła głową.  
-Sypialnia.  
Po drodze rozpięła jego koszulę i krawat, które rzucała na ziemię, pragnąc dotknąć skóry Midorimy. Mężczyzna nadepnął na kocią zabawkę i syknął cicho, a ona zaśmiała się lekko.  
-Jak napalone nastolatki – wymamrotała, krztusząc się ze śmiechu.  
-C-cicho.  
-Tak, tak – westchnęła, znów przyciągając go do pocałunku.  
Gdy położył ją na łóżku i nachylił się nad nią, Yuna rozpoczęła krótką walkę z paskiem w jego spodniach, starając się jednocześnie nie przerwać pocałunku. Zrobiła to tylko na chwilę, gdy Midorima ściągał z niej koszulkę. Poczuła się dziwnie; dawno żaden mężczyzna nie widział jej nago i miała świadomość tego, że nie należy do najszczuplejszych osób. Midorima wydawał się być jednak zachwycony. Obsypał jej szyję i dekolt pocałunkami, a ona jęknęła zachęcająco, kiedy kolanem rozchylił jej nogi.  
-Cholera, zostawiłem prezerwatywy w torbie.  
-Nocna szafka – podpowiedziała mu. –Górna szuflada.  
Uniósł kącik ust w lekkim uśmiechu. No tak, w końcu była lekarką, to oczywiste, że była gotowa na takie sytuacje. Nawet przez myśl nie przeszło mu pytanie, jak często ją spotykają. Był zbyt skupiony na drobnych, chłodnych palcach, które sunęły po jego brzuchu aż do brzegu bokserek, by po chwili wsunąć się za nią. Sapnął lekko, a Yuna uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Gdy ujęła jego członek w dłoń, a Midorima jęknął, a potem pocałował ją, zamknęła oczy i przestała myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, niż jej kochanek. Już wkrótce odkryła, że jego palce nie są zręczne tylko podczas operacji, a jemu wciąż było mało jej bliskości. Chciał się pogrążyć w niej cały, zapomnieć o świecie, który przestawał mieć znaczenie, gdy był z nią tu i teraz.

* * *

W nocy Midorimę obudziło mruczenie. Przez chwilę mrugał szaleńczo, nim podjął próbę odnalezienia swoich okularów. O ile dobrze pamiętał, zostawił je na nocnej szafce, ale nie mógł po nie sięgnąć, gdyż na jego barku spała Yuna. Po cudownym, namiętnym zbliżeniu, wzięli wspólnie prysznic, a potem kochali się jeszcze raz. Zaraz potem ona zasnęła, wtulona w niego, spokojna i uśmiechnięta, nawet przez sen. Wykorzystując to, że on również zasnął, jej kot ułożył się na jego brzuchu i mruczał z zadowoleniem. Midorima miał ochotę go zepchnąć, ale bał się, że to obudzi kobietę. Rozluźnił się więc i zerknął na jej śpiącą twarz; nawet bez okularów, widział ją bardzo wyraźnie. Jego była narzeczona nigdy się do niego tuliła, a Yuna wręcz spała na nim, obejmując go ramieniem i nogą, czuł na szyi jej ciepły oddech i ku swojemu zdumieniu podobało mu się to. Co prawda, w dalszym ciągu nie wiedział, co zrobią rano, gdy będą musieli wrócić do pracy i codzienności, ale uznał, że będzie się tym martwić, gdy się obudzi. Poruszył się lekko (kot syknął ostrzegawczo), po czym oparł się policzkiem o czubek głowy Yuny i znów zamknął oczy, czując się tak spokojny, jak jeszcze nigdy.

* * *

Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że musieliście tyle czekać. Dla dociekliwych – to działo się mniej więcej w tym samym czasie co randka Kagami'ego i Kuroko, więc nic nie straciliście ;) Do nich i do AoKise wrócimy w kolejnym chapku.  
Uważajcie na siebie i ubierajcie się cieplutko, bo na dworze zimno! uwu


	11. Chapter 11

Gdy samochód zatrzymał się pod domem Kagami'ego, Kuroko przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Budynek nie wyróżniał się specjalnie; znajdował się w mieszkalnej dzielnicy Tokio, kilkunastopiętrowy. Widać było jednak, że znajduje się na drogim osiedlu i po samochodach zaparkowanych obok doszedł do wniosku, że sąsiadom Kagami'ego również niczego nie brakowało. Blisko znajdował się ogromny plac zabaw, sala treningowa Aidów i kilka sklepów_. Naprawdę, miła okolica_, pomyślał z lekkim uśmiechem. Nijak miała się do tej, w której mieszkał on sam. No ale co miał począć, wciąż spłacał część długów, jakie zostawili mu rodzice, więc nie mógł pozwolić sobie na nic więcej niż jeden pokój z kuchnią i łazienką. W tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że gdy przyjdzie co do czego, będzie się wstydził zaprosić Kagami'ego do siebie.  
-Chodź, podjedziemy windą – oznajmił Kagami, wysiadając i okrążając auto, by otworzyć mu drzwi. Kuroko znów lekko się zarumienił.  
-Traktujesz mnie jak kobietę – mruknął, korzystając jednak z podanej mu dłoni i wyskakując z auta. Kagami zrobił się lekko czerwony.  
-S-sorki – burknął. –Jakoś tak no.…  
-Wiem, wiem, jesteś dżentelmenem – uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.  
Gdy wjeżdżali do góry przeszkloną z jednej strony windą, Kuroko spoglądał na panoramę Tokio spowitego deszczem. Naprawdę niesamowity widok, a dla Kagami'ego stanowił codzienność. Czy ich światy nie były zbyt różne?  
-O czym myślisz? – zapytał nagle Kagami, również wyglądając przez szybę. On, prócz paru przymglonych świateł i deszczu nie widział nic szczególnego.  
-Myślę, że to naprawdę ładny widok – Kuroko szybko odwrócił wzrok. –Zazdroszczę ci, że widzisz go co dnia.  
Kagami podrapał się w kark. Naprawdę tego nie rozumiał. Widok jak widok.  
Gdy wjechali na jego piętro, pokazał mu drzwi na końcu korytarza.  
-To moje – oznajmił. –Tam obok mieszka Hyuuga z rodziną, ale prawdopodobnie są teraz w kinie albo na randce, tak jak my – dodał, nim ugryzł się w język.  
-Dużo o nich wiesz – zaśmiał się delikatnie Kuroko. –Widać, że jesteście przyjaciółmi. To fantastyczne. Przepraszam za najście – dodał grzecznościowo, gdy przechodzili próg mieszkania Kagami'ego.  
Tutaj nie czuł się tak przytłoczony bogactwem jak na korytarzu czy pod blokiem. Mieszkanie urządzone było skromnie, ale elegancko. Było czysto, chociaż tu i ówdzie zauważył porzucone buty sportowe a w jednym z pokojów, przez niedomknięte drzwi, dostrzegł suszarkę z praniem. Atmosfera panując a w mieszkaniu Kagami'ego była po prostu domowa. To mu się bardzo podobało.  
-Ładne mieszkanie, Kagami-kun.  
-Dzięki – bąknął. –Rozgość się, a ja szybko dokończę kolację. Zrobię ci też herbatę. No wiesz, na rozgrzanie.  
Dopiero teraz Kuroko przypomniał sobie, że wciąż ma na sobie bluzę wyższego mężczyzny. Zarumienił się, uświadamiając sobie, że nie chce jej oddawać.  
-Chętnie. M-mogę skorzystać z toalety?  
-Jasne, do końca tego korytarza i na prawo. Czuj się jak u siebie - zachęcił go Kagami.

* * *

W tym samym czasie, w innej części miasta, Aomine dostał wyniki z laboratorium i znów przeżył rozczarowanie. Ich śledztwo utknęło w martwym punkcie. Ktoś zaplanował sobie zbrodnię idealną i był niczym duch; nie było żadnych śladów, żadnych nagrań z kamer przemysłowych, żadnych światków, a denat nie miał wrogów tylko teoretycznie. Aomine nie chciał, by teczka z materiałami z tej sprawy trafiła do skrzyni z nierozwiązanymi sprawami i została zamieciona pod dywan. Mimo to, czuł, że znaleźli się w ślepym zaułku. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż Kise bawi się lepiej tej nocy.  
Już miał zbierać się do domu, kiedy do jego gabinetu wszedł Imayoshi. Szef również nie wyglądał najlepiej i o ile nierozwiązana sprawa będzie tylko plamą na honorze Aomine, tak jego przełożony będzie musiał się z tego tłumaczyć. Być może dlatego miał podkrążone oczy i wyglądał na przemęczonego.  
-Jest sprawa, Aomine.  
-Zapewne, na kawę byś do mnie nie wpadł – odgryzł się, opadając głębiej na fotel. –Słucham.  
-Powinienem z tym iść do innego działu, ale skojarzyłem nazwisko. Akashi Seijuro to twój znajomy, prawda?  
-Niestety – prychnął. –Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły, ale nie wiem, czy nazwałbym go przyjacielem.  
-A więc pewnie nie interesuje cię informacja, że od jakiegoś czasu dostaje pogróżki, coraz poważniejsze? Oczywiście, wszystkie wysyłane z telefonów pre-paidowych, nie ma opcji wyśledzenia kart SIM.  
-Zapewniam cię, że Akashi świetnie sam sobie z tym może poradzić – mimo to, Aomine poczuł lekkie ukłucie niepokoju. Musiało być naprawdę ciężko, że Akashi zgłosił to na policję, zazwyczaj mężczyzna z takimi wpływami i pozycją, rozwiązywał tego typu problemy sam.  
-Też tak myślał, dopóki nie dostał ostatniej wiadomości – Imayoshi usiadł naprzeciwko Aomine i podał mu teczkę. Policjant otworzył ją i zerknął na wykaz wiadomości.  
Pierwsze nie były wyjątkowo groźne, ot, ktoś kazał Akashi'emu pilnować swojego nosa i nie wtykać go w biznes innych (tylko wyrażone mniej grzecznymi słowami), potem zaczęły się pogróżki z opisywaniem tego, co Akashi miał na sobie – widocznie prześladowca miał sposobności, by widzieć Akashi'ego i zapewne wiedział też, gdzie ten mieszka. Mimo niepokoju, Aomine wmawiał sobie, że to normalne. Akashi należał do bogatej, sławnej rodziny. To oczywiste, że znajdą się ci, którzy go znienawidzą.  
Ostatnia wiadomość jednak wzbudziła jego niepokój i już wiedział, dlaczego Imayoshi z tym do niego przyszedł.  
-„_Płomienie służą mnie, spalę twój dom, twoje życie, twój świat_." – przeczytał na głos i podniósł wzrok. –Pomijając to, że brzmi strasznie dennie, myślisz, że to ta sama osoba, która doprowadziła do pożaru w szkole i zabiła Sanadę?  
-Jest takie prawdopodobieństwo. Wszystkich was łączy szkoła, od której zaczął. I, o ile dobrze przejrzałem kroniki Teiko, Akashi Seijuro był kapitanem waszej drużyny.  
-Był – Aomine zamyślił się i nagle gwałtownie wyprostował. –Nijimura Shuzo. Musimy go odnaleźć.

* * *

Kuroko spoglądał na swoje odbicie w lustrze i oddychał szybko. Nie było się czego bać, Kagami był godzien zaufania. Był przystojny, służył ludziom i ratował ich, miał dobry charakter, a teraz stał w kuchni i gotował. Więc dlaczego ni stąd, ni zowąd, Kuroko poczuł się zdenerwowany? Zapewne nie przez to, że po zamknięciu się w łazience, nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości i po cichutku powąchał żel stojący obok prysznica i wodę po goleniu, która stała na półce. Te zapachy ogromnie mu się spodobały, nie tylko dlatego, że idealnie do siebie pasowały, ale dlatego, że pasowały idealnie do Kagami'ego.  
Znów poczuł się jak zakochana nastolatka, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy jego serce biło szybko w piersi. Musiał się doprowadzić do porządku, inaczej Kagami od razu zauważy, że coś jest nie tak.  
Nagle zauważył kartkę, która wystawała spod spodni, leżących na pralce. _Dziwne miejsce na trzymanie listów_, pomyślał, mimowolnie sięgając po nią, nim w ogóle zastanowił się, co robi. Ku własnemu zdumieniu, zauważył pismo Kise, a obok koślawe znaki, które Aomine nazywał swoim „charakterem pisma".  
-_Porady randkowe_ – przeczytał cicho i zmarszczył brwi.  
Pod tym tytułem Kise sporządził całą listę, a Aomine dodał do niej swoje uwagi. Znalazł się tutaj wypad do kina, zaproponowanie spaceru i posiłku, otwieranie drzwi od auta (określone przez Aomine jako „upierdliwe") oraz podanie bluzy, gdy „randka" marznie. Było mówienie komplementów, był nawet „pocałunek w kinie" i „pocałunek na dobranoc".  
Kuroko miał ochotę się śmiać. Wyobrażał sobie, jak zażenowany musiał być Kagami, prosząc akurat tę dwójkę o pomoc, a z drugiej strony, widział w wyobraźni radosną minę Kise, gdy sporządzał tę listę. To musiała być urocza scena.  
-Kuroko, wszystko w porządku? – zawołał Kagami tuż pod drzwiami łazienki, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Odruchowo wsunął kartkę do kieszeni swoich dżinsów i wyszedł, uśmiechając się lekko.  
-Tak – zapewnił go, siłą powstrzymując się od tego, by nie rzucić się na Kagami'ego tu i teraz.  
-Spoko – mężczyzna podrapał się w kark. –Jedzenie już się podgrzewa, jeszcze trochę. Zrobiłem nam herbaty, jest w dużym pokoju.  
-Świetnie. Prowadź.  
Gdy usiedli w salonie, Kuroko znów nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości i rozglądał się dookoła. Tak wielki telewizor widział jedynie u Aomine i Kise (Akashi miał większy, a Midorima w ogóle nie miał odbiornika TV), z przykrością jednak odnotował brak książek (chyba, że za literaturę można uznać stos magazynów o koszykówce). Zauważył też masę zdjęć na ścianie i wstał, by móc im się przyjrzeć bliżej.  
-To moja opiekunka, Alex – poinformował go Kagami, lekko ruszając brodą w stronę zdjęcia, które obserwował Kuroko. Przedstawiało uroczą blondynkę w okularach, trzymającą w rękach piłkę do koszykówki. –Była przyjaciółką mojej mamy i po śmierci moich rodziców zajęła się mną, chociaż sama ledwo co osiągnęła pełnoletność.  
-Musiała być przerażona – powiedział cicho Kuroko. –A jednocześnie odważna.  
-Dalej jest odważna – zapewnił go, z tajemniczym uśmiechem. –Pomagali jej rodzice Tatsuyi.  
-Himuro-san? – zerknął na niego przez ramię. Nie musiał jednak czekać na odpowiedź – na zdjęciu obok zauważył młodszego Kagami'ego, stojącego ramię w ramię z Himuro, a za nimi, na stopniach, stali jego rodzice (uderzające podobieństwo) oraz Alex.  
-Taaa. To zdjęcie zrobili nam, gdy skończyliśmy gimnazjum. To były najlepsze wakacje mojego życia. Spędzaliśmy całe dnie nad oceanem surfując, a potem chodziliśmy na boisko do kosza i graliśmy aż do późna.  
-Musiało być fantastycznie. Naprawdę kochasz koszykówkę, Kagami-kun.  
-O tak. Na następnym zdjęciu ja i Seirin podczas jednego z obozów treningowych. Ten facet to Kagetora Aida, dziadek Tory.  
-Miałem przyjemność go poznać jakiś czas temu. Nic się nie zmienił. Ale Riko-san miała tak krótkie włosy?  
-Uwierz, to akurat był najmniejszy problem. Katowała nas treningami tak ciężkimi, że miałem po nich dosyć. A mimo to zawsze przegrywaliśmy na pewnym etapie. Ale dobrze się bawiliśmy. Zawsze.  
-Zapewne – zgodził się z nim Kuroko. –A tutaj?  
-Ach, to zdjęcie po tym, jak dostałem się do tej samej Akademii, co moi koledzy z Seirin. Wielu z nich zostało strażakami, a ja myślałem o tym też wcześniej. Świętowaliśmy wtedy. Widzisz tego chłopaka z brzegu?  
-Tego uśmiechniętego?  
-Taak. To Kawahara. Zginął podczas tej samej akcji, po której ja wylądowałem w szpitalu – odchylił głowę do tyłu.  
Nie chciał tego wspominać, ale to samo wracało. Płomienie, które lizały jego ubranie, skradając się coraz bliżej i bliżej. Piekło bez wyjścia, bez góry i dołu – wszędzie ogień, dym i temperatura, która paraliżowała wszystkie zmysły. A potem dźwięk, który do dziś budził go często ze snu, dźwięk pękającego stropu, który zwalił się na nich z całym impetem. Byli zbyt przerażeni, by zareagować, a nawet gdyby zareagowali, byli zbyt zmęczeni, by ich ciała poruszyły się wystarczająco szybko. Co najbardziej go zaskakiwało to to, że nie pamiętał bólu, jedynie nieznośny ciężar i gorąco, a potem smród palonego ciała. Próbował nawoływać Kawaharę, ale kolega milczał. W słuchawce słyszał tylko głos Kiyoshi'ego, który obiecywał, że zaraz po nich przyjdą, że mają nie panikować.  
A potem pamiętał dopiero szpital i grobowe miny swoich przyjaciół, zapłakaną Riko i Hyuugę, który delikatnie obejmował żonę i czule gładził jej plecy. Pamiętał przerażenie, gdy nie mógł poruszyć nogami i swoją panikę, nim koledzy przekazali mu słowa lekarza. Paraliż był chwilowy, po odpowiedniej rehabilitacji i odpoczynku wszystko wróciło do normy. Aczkolwiek Kagami wciąż śnił o tym, że tkwi sparaliżowany w płonącym budynku, niezdolny nawet do krzyku.  
-Kagami-kun? Wszystko w porządku? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go cichy głos Kuroko, gdy ten chłodną dłonią dotknął jego policzka. Wzdrygnął się, czując kontrast ich temperatur, a potem mimowolnie wtulił policzek w skórę Kuroko.  
-Taaak. Nieprzyjemne wspomnienia – przyznał, nie otwierając oczu. Mógłby tak trwać całą noc, pogrążony w zadumie, z chłodną dłonią Kuroko która studziła jego smutek.  
-Twoja praca jest niesamowicie ciężka, Kagami-kun. Przykro mi. A jednocześnie podziwiam cię i jestem dumny – zapewnił go, uśmiechając się lekko. Skóra Kagami'ego była ciepła, niczym płomienie, ale na tym podobieństwo się kończyło.  
-Dzięki – ni stąd, ni zowąd, Kagami zarumienił się lekko i otworzył oczy, odsuwając się lekko. –Jedzenie już pewnie gotowe. Poczekaj, przyniosę je tutaj.  
Kuroko miał wrażenie, że Kagami nie chce się z nim dzielić swoimi wspomnieniami, nie wszystkimi, nie teraz. Chociaż mężczyzna na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się prosty i nieskomplikowany, z sercem na dłoni, tak naprawdę skrywał wiele tajemnic i rzeczy, które zjadały go od środka. To wywoływało u Kuroko smutek, gdyż głęboko wierzył iż Kagami na to nie zasługuje. Chciałby móc zgłębić jego tajemnice, pomóc mu przestać powracać do tych złych wspomnień. Ale czy był wystarczająco silny, by to zrobić?  
O tym myślał całą kolację, jednocześnie prowadząc z Kagamim lekką, niezobowiązującą rozmowę o życiu codziennym w przedszkolu. Co chwila chwalił też każdą potrawę i były to szczere pochwały, gdyż Kagami gotował fantastycznie (przestało go dziwić to, że i Aomine, I Kise często się u niego stołują). Wkrótce też był już pełen, ale samo obserwowanie Kagami'ego, który jadł, było na swój sposób intrygujące – jakim cudem i gdzie on to wszystko mieścił?!  
Po kolacji Kuroko miał cichą nadzieję, że Kagami zaproponuje mu nocleg. Że rzuci się na niego i zedrze z niego ciuchy. Zamiast tego jednak, mężczyzna szarmancko zaproponował, że go odwiezie, o ile Kuroko nie chciałby się jeszcze czegoś napić. Godzina jednak robiła się późna, a i jak na trzecią randkę, to i tak daleko zaszli.  
Ale wciąż przed nimi był jeszcze jeden krok.

* * *

Kagami zatrzymał samochód pod nieciekawie wyglądającą kamienicą i przyjrzał się jej z nieukrywaną niechęcią. Miał nadzieję, że Kuroko podał mu zły adres. Ta dzielnica naprawdę wyglądała źle, chociaż wcale nie znajdowała się tak daleko od jego domu. Budynek, pod którym stali, wydawał się być stary i zaniedbany, a wrażenie to potęgowała złuszczająca się farba z frontowej ściany i gdzieniegdzie odpryski na tynku. Kuroko zarumienił się lekko, widząc minę Kagami'ego.  
-To nie są luksusy, ale mieszkam tu od urodzenia – wyjaśnił, zaciskając palce na pasku swojej torby. –Mam bardzo miłych sąsiadów.  
-Mam nadzieję – odparł Kagami. –Odprowadzę cię do drzwi.  
-Nie trzeba – zapewnił go szybko Kuroko, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. –Znam tutaj wszystkich, a wszyscy znają mnie. To bezpieczna dzielnica, Kagami-kun. Poza tym.. tam nie mógłbym zrobić tego.  
-Tego? Czego? – zapytał zaskoczony mężczyzna, ale w tym samym momencie Kuroko złapał go za bluzę i przyciągnął do siebie, po czym pocałował go najlepiej, jak umiał. Rozchylił lekko usta i pozwolił, by język Kagami'ego wsunął się między jego wargi, pogłębiając pocałunek. Zamruczał delikatnie, kiedy duża, ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się na jego udzie i instynktownie lekko rozchylił nogi, robiąc dla niej miejsce. Pocałunek trwał dobrych kilka chwil, nim Kuroko zabrakło powietrza. Spuścił wzrok, rumieniąc się i oblizując opuchnięte wargi. Nim Kagami zdążył coś powiedzieć, wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę od Kise i podał mu ją.  
-Znalazłem to i przeczytałem, przepraszam. Pocałunek na dobranoc… mam nadzieję, że ci się podobał. I że wkrótce to powtórzymy!  
Po tych słowach, Kuroko wyskoczył z samochodu i wbiegł do kamienicy, na chwilę tylko odwracając się do Kagami'ego i machając mu na pożegnanie. Zbyt oszołomiony, by myśleć, Kagami wpatrywał się tylko w wysokie, dębowe drzwi, które zamknęły się za drobnym mężczyzną, nieświadom tego, że Kuroko opiera się o nie po drugiej stronie i próbuje uspokoić szybkie łomotanie serca.

* * *

Szczęśliwego 2016, moi Kochani :)


	12. Chapter 12

Aomine zaparkował pod studiem i spojrzał na wysoki budynek z lekką niepewnością. Czy to tutaj dokonywano aktów przemocy na Kise, czyli depilacji woskiem (wolał o tym nie myśleć), strzyżenia, manicure (cokolwiek to było), pedicure (tym bardziej nie wiedział) i nakładania tych wszystkich mazi na twarz modela? Co prawda, Aomine podobały się efekty, tj. delikatna, pozbawiona włosów skóra Kise i subtelny zapach, jaki zawsze go otaczał, ale on nigdy by sobie na to nie pozwolił. Na swój sposób, uznawał Kise za odważnego, naprawdę dzielnego za znoszenie tego wszystkiego. Z ciężkim westchnięciem nasunął na nos ciemne okulary, poprawił sportową marynarkę i wszedł do środka.  
Za biurkiem w recepcji siedziała młoda kobieta, która z zapałem godnym prymuski szkółki niedzielnej, zawzięcie stukała coś w klawiaturę. Jasne włosy, zebrane w końskim ogonie, podskakiwały lekko z każdym stuknięciem, jakby wkładała w to całą swoją siłę. Gdy zauważyła go kątem oka, wyprostowała się, eksponując mikroskopijny biust, i uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.  
-W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała, odsuwając się lekko od biurka.  
-Przyjechałem po Kise. Kise Ryoutę – wyjaśnił, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni i lekko kołysząc się na piętach. Zauważył w lobby stolik, otoczony kilkoma kanapami. Wyglądał chłodnie i nieprzyjaźnie.  
-Och, pan to pewnie Aomine Daiki, jego rodzina? – upewniła się. –Nim zadzwonię do Kise-san, musiałabym zobaczyć jakiś dowód pana tożsamości – wyjaśniła.  
Nagle z uczennicy szkółki niedzielnej stała się Cerberem, który pilnował bram piekła. Aomine jednak nie protestował; cieszył się, że agencja chroni Kise przed wizytami niepożądanych gości, a także gdzieś w sercu drgnęło mu coś szybko, gdy dowiedział się, że jego kochanek podał w agencji jego dane jako dane członka rodziny. Wyjął portfel z kieszeni dżinsów i wyciągnął z niego swój dowód, który podał recepcjonistce, jednocześnie zsuwając okulary na czubek głowy, by mogła przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Kobieta przez kilka długich sekund przypatrywała się Aomine i jego zdjęciu, nim w końcu przytaknęła.  
-Proszę usiąść, zaraz zadzwonię do Kise-san.

Mężczyzna przeszedł do lobby, gdzie korzystając z chwili nieuwagi cerbera, złapał garść cukierków z miseczki i wcisnął do kieszeni marynarki. Odpakował jeden z nich i wsunął do ust, nerwowo stukając stopą w ziemię. Zaraz po telefonie, zwolnił się z pracy na resztę dnia; co prawda, i tak nie mieli wiele do roboty, a ich śledztwo utknęło w ślepym punkcie, więc mógł poświęcić czas na opiekę nad Kise.  
Gdy zauważył blondyna, z oddali widział już, że jak nic złapało go jakieś choróbsko. Model opierał się o swoją asystentkę, a z lekko opuchniętych oczu leciały mu łzy. Czerwony nos, przypominający Aomine świąteczne renifery, wydawał się lekko nabrzmiały. Rano Kise skarżył się na ból głowy, ale nigdy nie przypuszczaliby, żaden z nich, że kilka godzin później grypa całkiem go rozłoży.  
-Ja się nim już zajmę dalej – powiedział do kobiety, która jako jedyna wiedziała, że on i Kise nie są tylko przyjaciółmi. Agentka blondyna skinęła głową i cofnęła się lekko.  
-Odmówił wycieczki do szpitala i uparł się, żeby zadzwonić do ciebie, Aomine-san – oznajmiła, obciągając swoją elegancką sukienkę.  
-Nie lubię szpitali, to nie jest grzech – burknął Kise, a potem kichnął cztery razy i głośno wysmarkał nos. –Tam śmierdzi. I mają te takie duże igły, bardzo duże – zaznaczył, pokazując na palcach ich wielkość. _Nie żeby potrafił wziąć na siebie o wiele większej rzeczy_, pomyślał mimowolnie Aomine.  
-Pomijając igły, myślę, że to zwykłe przeziębienie – agentka zignorowała słowa Kise i westchnęła ciężko. –Odwołałam jego sesje do końca tygodnia, część może uda się przełożyć na później. Na początku września potrzebujemy go na chodzie, Aomine-san. Bierzemy udział w dużej kampanii, bardzo dużej, nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć, jaką karę mamy przewidzianą w kontrakcie, jeśli go nie będzie – skinęła lekko głową. –W razie czego dzwoń.  
-Zadzwonię – obiecał Aomine, odruchowo dotykając dłonią czoła Kise. Faktycznie, model był ciepły, ale nie aż tak. Mimo to nie puszczał jego ramienia aż do momentu, gdy pomógł Kise wsiąść do auta i sam usadowił się za kierownicą.  
-Przepraszam Aominecchi – kichnął Kise, zasłaniając usta.  
-Spoko – odparł, włączając się do ruchu. –Lepiej żebyś zadzwonił niż gdybyś miał tłuc się do domu metrem. Swoją drogą…  
-Tak, wiem. Mówiłeś mi – Kise, mimo złego samopoczucia, przewrócił oczami. –To kara za to, że siedziałem trzy godziny w krzakach pod domem Kagamicchi'ego, kiedy on i Kurokocchi jedli kolację. Tak, tak. Dobra. Powiedz to, ale tylko raz – uniósł palec wskazujący, a Aomine uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
-A nie mówiłem, że ci to zaszkodzi? Mniejsza z tym – dodał, wzdychając. Kiedy Kise nic nie powiedział, skierował się w stronę swojego mieszkania.  
Tam łatwiej będzie mu zająć się Kise.

* * *

Po ulokowaniu blondyna w łóżku (nie obyło się bez cichych protestów), Aomine otulił go kołdrą i zasłonił rolety. Po cichu wyszedł z pokoju, by przygotować coś do jedzenia, a Kise przesunął się na łóżku i wtulił nos w poduszkę Aomine. Zamknął oczy i westchnął ciężko. Nawet przez katar czuł jego zapach, co natychmiast wpłynęło na niego uspokajająco. Wiedział, że dla mężczyzny zapewne wygodniej było przywieźć go do siebie, aniżeli zajmować się nim w mieszkaniu Kise, ale wmawiał sobie, że Aomine lubi go mieć u siebie, że sprawia mu przyjemność to, że Kise śpi właśnie w _jego_ łóżku. Kilka razy był bliski powiedzenia mu, że odda klucze do swojego apartamentu i wprowadzi się do niego na stałe, co byłoby wygodniejszym rozwiązaniem dla nich obu, ale Aomine odczytałby to jako atak na jego wolność. Przecież byli tylko kochankami, nie żyli w związku. Był głupi, że podał kontakt do Aomine swojej agencji, pewnie policjant będzie o to zły.  
Kise zacisnął powieki i podciągnął kolana do piersi, nie chcąc się rozpłakać.

Aomine tymczasem wrzucał do garnka wcześniej pokrojone warzywa i kilka kawałków mięsa, przygotowując lekki, ale pożywny bulion dla Kise, tak, jak nauczyła go mama. I nawet jeśli było to tylko przeziębienie, nie zaszkodzi zasięgnąć porady lekarza, prawda?  
Patrząc, jak zupa się gotuje i mieszając ją jedną ręką, drugą wyjął telefon z kieszeni dżinsów i po kilku głębszych oddechach zadzwonił do Midorimy.  
Lekarz odebrał po kilku sygnałach i już po tonie jego głosu Aomine wiedział, że wybrał zły moment.  
-Cześć, Aomine. Czego chcesz?  
-Potrzebuję porady – wycedził, dla dobra Kise chowając swoją dumę do kieszeni. Zapewne w czasach liceum nigdy by otwarcie nie poprosił o pomoc, ale – na szczęście – zmienił się od tamtego czasu.  
-Świat się kończy. Czego ma dotyczyć ta porada?  
Aomine nagle zauważył, że zamiast odgłosów szpitala, w tle słychać było ciche miauczenie i muzykę. Czyli Midorima nie był u siebie w domu? U kogo innego mógłby być w poranek?  
-Kise ma gorączkę i katar, drapie go w gardle. Wygląda nieciekawie.  
Midorima milczał przez chwilę, po czym głośno westchnął.  
-Dzwonisz do mnie z tym samym problemem za każdym razem, kiedy Kise jest chory. I tylko dlatego, że mam złotą cierpliwość, powiem to chyba po raz setny. Jestem chirurgiem, nie internistą, Aomine!  
Aomine burknął coś pod nosem.  
-Jesteś lekarzem czy nie jesteś lekarzem? – zapytał, kierując się swoją prostą, dziecięcą wręcz logiką.  
-Jestem – westchnął, a Aomine był pewien, że właśnie zaciska palce na skrzydełkach nosa, żeby powstrzymać migrenę (czy coś).  
-No właśnie!  
-Dobra, dobra! Aspiryna dwa razy dziennie, dużo warzyw, owoców, pilnuj, żeby się nie odwodnił. Jakby mu nie przeszło do końca tygodnia, umówię go u mojego znajomego na wizytę.  
-Dzięki – odparł, szczerząc zęby.  
-Do tego czasu zero seksu, Aomine – dodał złośliwie Midorima, ale idealnie zamaskował ton głosu swoim zwyczajnym znudzeniem. –Kise musi dużo spać i odpoczywać.  
-W-wiem!  
-I nie zostaw go samego w domu, może się przewrócić.  
-Jest u mnie!  
-No dobra, dobra. Jakby co to dzwoń – wymamrotał.  
W tym samym momencie Aomine usłyszał wyraźnie kobiecy głos, wołający „Shintarou, prysznic wolny!". Szerzej otworzył oczy.  
-Yo, Midorima, czy ty masz dziew…  
_Pik.  
_Telefon się urwał.  
-Kise padnie, jak to usłyszy! – powiedział Aomine sam do siebie.

* * *

Gdy wrócił do sypialni, Kise spał na jego połowie łóżka, co dziwnie go rozczuliło (_cholera, może się zaraziłem?!)_. Aomine ostrożnie obszedł je dookoła i podniósł kołdrę z drugiej strony. Skoro mają już obaj wolne, a Kise już śpi, to nie zaszkodzi, jeśli i on utnie sobie drzemkę. Zwłaszcza, że już z daleka widział, że blondyn dygocze w gorączce. Cmoknął cicho pod nosem i przytulił się do pleców Kise, po czym objął go mocno ramionami. Wystarczyło kilka minut, by mężczyzna przestał się trząść, a jego ciało się zrelaksowało i rozluźniło. Aomine ostrożnie odgarnął mu włosy ze spoconego czoła i dotknął go, czując, że Kise robi się cieplejszy. _Oby Midorima miał rację i oby to było zwykłe przeziębienie_…  
Sama myśl o tym, że coś mogłoby zagrozić _jego_ blondynowi, sprawiała, że Aomine ział złością. Czuł się za niego w pewnym sensie odpowiedzialny. Chciał, by Kise wprowadził się do niego na stałe, ale ten pewnie pomyślałby, że Aomine chce go kontrolować i odebrać mu jego niezależność. Westchnął cicho i pocałował lekko kark Kise. Zajmie się nim najlepiej, jak umie i powoli, małymi kroczkami, doprowadzi do tego, by blondyn na zawsze pozostał jego.

* * *

Akashi nienawidził zapachu szpitali. Wiedział, że to mieszanka woni środków chemicznych, potrzebnych do utrzymania czystości, podszyty zapachem choroby i śmierci. Od czasu, gdy odeszła jego matka, szpitale zawsze źle mu się kojarzyły. Mimo to, co miesiąc zgłaszał się na kontrolne badania, między innymi tomografię i badania krwi. Dzięki znajomości z Midorimą, a także dzięki posiadanemu majątkowi mógł sobie pozwolić na najlepszą opiekę medyczną, więc korzystał z niej. Migreny wciąż się pojawiały i nie było na nie ratunku.  
-Akashi – Midorima pomachał do niego z drugiego końca korytarza, więc skierował się w jego stronę. –Dzisiaj dyżuruję tutaj. Możesz wejść do gabinetu i przygotować się do badania. Idę po twoją kartę.  
-Ty? A gdzie pielęgniarki?  
-Mamy w szpitalu wirusa, ponad połowa personelu jest chora – westchnął Midorima. –Prócz chorych na oddziale zakaźnym, zaraził się też personel. Szewc bez butów chodzi, wiesz.  
-Taaak. Poradzę sobie – z niechęcią pomyślał o chłodnych dłoniach, które będą go dotykać. A na samą myśl o tomografie czuł jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Mimo to nawet nie drgnęła mu powieka, gdy wchodził do gabinetu.  
-Dokto… Akashi-san? – ku jego zdumieniu, tuż przed nim stała Hikari, ubrana w mundurek pielęgniarki. Mimowolnie Akashi poczuł, że szybciej bije mu serce. Chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kobieta jest w pracy, wydawała się naprawdę seksowna.  
-Izuki-san. Nie wiedziałem, że tutaj pracujesz – oznajmił, siląc się na uśmiech. Kobieta również odpowiedziała uśmiechem.  
-Zastępuję koleżankę, którą rozłożył wirus – wyjaśniła, prowadząc go do gabinetu. –Znam się na tomografach, więc pomagam dziś doktorowi Midorimie. Ale, ale, dlaczego pan tu jest?  
-Badania kontrolne – wyjaśnił. Nagle wizja rozebrania się stała się jeszcze mniej przyjemna. W jej obecności czuł się dziwnie skrępowany. Tymczasem jej nawet nie drgnęła powieka, gdy rozciągała parawan. Zapewne często widywała w pracy praktycznie nagich mężczyzn, nie był wyjątkiem.  
-Zapewne więc wie pan, co zrobić – uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco, lekko wskazując mu dłonią parawan.  
-Jak czuje się Miyu-chan? – zapytał, wchodząc tam i zaczynając rozpinać koszulę.  
-Nawet dobrze. Nie budzi się już w nocy z krzykiem – odparła, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od zarysu ciała Akashi'ego, które widziała pod światło. Oczywiście, musiała być profesjonalna, ale Akashi był naprawdę ładnie zbudowany. To oczywista, naturalna, kobieca ciekawość!  
-Dobrze słyszeć.  
W samych bokserkach wyszedł zza zasłony i z ulgą zauważył, że wrócił Midorima. W obecności innego mężczyzny nie czuł się już tak skrępowany. Hikari pomogła mu ulokować się w tomografie i odsunęła się.  
-Wiesz, jak się zachować, więc nie będę tego powtarzać. Wiem, że jesteś mądrzejszy od Aomine i pamiętasz takie rzeczy.  
-Daiki znów coś przeskrobał?  
-Nawet nie pytaj – burknął pod nosem Midorima, znów ciężko wzdychając.

Pod koniec badania okazało się, że Midorima musi pomóc przy jakimś nagłym przypadku, więc Akashi znów został sam z Hikari. Ubrał się szybko, podczas gdy ona wypisywała coś w jego karcie i zaznaczała w systemie kolejny termin wizyty.  
-Dziękuję – odparł, odbierając od niej karteczkę z datą.  
-Do usług, panie Akashi.  
Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, w końcu jednak Akashi postanowił zaryzykować. Fascynowały go oczy tej kobiety, chciał wiedzieć o niej więcej.  
-Kiedy ma pani przerwę? Z chęcią wypiłbym kawę w pani towarzystwie, Izuki-san – oznajmił.  
-Mam przerwę dopiero za pół godziny, po kolejnym pacjencie – wyznała przepraszająco.  
-Nie szkodzi – odparł natychmiast, bez chwili zawahania. –Zaczekam.

Idąc do kawiarni szpitalnej, w której umówiła się z Akashim, Hikari zastanawiała się, o co może chodzić temu mężczyźnie. Pomagał jej już wcześniej, a teraz zaprosił ją na lunch. Co mogło czaić się w głowie takiego człowieka? Pochodzili przecież z dwóch różnych światów i prócz kilku przypadkowych spotkań, nic ich nie łączyło. I chociaż uważała go za szalenie przystojnego i elokwentnego człowieka, napawał ją swoistego rodzaju lękiem, a zdrowy rozsądek aż krzyczał, by zawróciła i uciekła, za każdym razem, gdy Akashi był w pobliżu. Mimo to szła przed siebie, by przez chwilę móc spoglądać w te niesamowite, dwukolorowe oczy.  
Doprawdy, zaczynała rozumieć, czemu ćmy ciągną do światła, nawet jeśli oznacza to ich zgubę.


End file.
